Stay with me
by wolfishaya
Summary: La storia si sviluppa a partire dalla 6x15 per prendere poi una piega del tutto inaspettata. Scritta in collaborazione con la mia meravigliosa Hart.
1. Capitolo 1

"Che stai guardando?"  
Regina la stava fissando da almeno un minuto e mezzo. Un tempo infinitamente lungo, soprattutto dopo un boccale di birra scura doppio malto, non filtrata. Soprattutto con quello sguardo, decisamente troppo penetrante per farla sentire a suo agio. Non che Regina l'avesse mai fatta sentire a suo agio. Non in senso negativo, solo... c'era sempre un sottofondo di tensione che Emma non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi.

"Te." rispose l'altra semplicemente. "Vuoi parlarne?" chiese bevendo un sorso del suo drink.

Le sopracciglia di Emma scattarono verso l'alto.  
"Credevo fossimo qui proprio per non parlarne, ma per bere." obiettò fissandola, leggermente stordita dalla domanda.

"Ti ho solo chiesto se ne avevi voglia... " replicò il Sindaco sollevando le spalle.

La Salvatrice bevve un sorso di birra per temporeggiare mentre osservava di sottecchi la mora. Riappoggiò il boccale sul bancone scuro, più della birra, meno degli occhi di Regina. L'aveva sempre affascinata quanto fossero capaci di cambiare tonalità, dal marrone più scuro, quasi nero, al nocciola, a seconda del suo umore. Era anche grazie a questo che riusciva sempre, o quasi, a capire come si sentisse la donna. Ricordava, per esempio, che durante i primi mesi, anzi, il primo anno, erano quasi sempre scuri. Solo di tanto in tanto li aveva visti schiarirsi per stupore, o per la fiducia che aveva riposto in lei, o per Henry. In quel momento erano di un imperscrutabile sfumatura di marrone scuro. Emma lo avrebbe chiamato mogano, ma la verità era che non aveva idea di che colore fosse il mogano.  
"No. Non voglio parlarne. Mai più. È un capitolo chiuso." rispose infine, continuando a guardarla. Bevve un altro sorso di quella birra fredda e densa, leggermente amara.

Regina cercò di studiare i suoi occhi verdi, ma la bionda cercava di evitare il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi l'avevano sempre scrutata in profondità, quasi se le leggessero dentro. Emma le leggeva dentro; l'aveva sempre fatto. Sospirò.  
" Mi dispiace...Credevo ci tenesse davvero a te..." sussurrò.

Gli occhi della Salvatrice dardeggiarono verso di lei.  
"Cosa non ti è chiaro in 'mai più'?" brontolò con un'occhiataccia. "Se n'è andato. Fine della storia. Tutto quello che c'è stato prima non conta più."

"Va bene..." rispose la mora, ordinando un altro martini. Ne bevve un sorso, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si leccò le labbra, per poi prendere l'oliva e portarla alla bocca. Le diede un morso.

Emma annuì, soddisfatta. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era la pietà di Regina. Bevve ancora birra, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio mentre beveva il suo drink come se fosse... be', l'immagine che le venne in mente la fece arrossire. Si nascose dietro al boccale.

Regina finì il suo terzo drink, e ne ordinò un quarto: sapeva che quella sera Henry sarebbe rimasto con David, quindi non doveva preoccuparsi di bere troppo. Emma la osservò con stupore consumare un drink dopo l'altro. Okay, Regina poteva anche essere abituata a bere, ma quattro martini... Si domandò se la serata sarebbe finita con lei che portava a casa sua madre e Regina, mezze svenute per l'alcol, mentre lei alla fine era l'unica solamente un po' brilla. A tal proposito... Spostò lo sguardo alle spalle di Regina: Mary Margaret dormiva beatamente con la guancia appoggiata al bancone, il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno stretto tra le dita e la bocca semiaperta. Le sfuggì una specie di risata dal naso.

Regina seguì lo sguardo di Emma. Non riuscì a trattenere una risata alla vista di Mary Margaret addormentata sul bancone.  
"Non avrei dovuto invitare tua madre..." disse voltando nuovamente la testa verso la bionda.

Emma scosse la testa ridendo piano, quanto il suo cuore spezzato le permetteva di fare. I suoi occhi ritornarono in quelli di Regina.  
"Perché no? Si è divertita..."

"Ha bevuto appena un bicchierino e guardala... è crollata come una bambina..." disse ridendo. " Credevo sarebbe stato divertente...L'ultima volta che sono uscita è stata con..." si bloccò lasciando la frase a metà.

Emma la guardò fissa.  
"Robin?" chiese piano, delicata.

"No... Con le mie vecchie amiche..." rispose la mora finendo nuovamente il drink.

"Oh." commentò la bionda, corrucciandosi. Riportò lo sguardo sulla birra. Per 'vecchie amiche' Regina poteva intendere solamente Malefica, Ursula e Crudelia, che lei sapesse. Rabbrividì al pensiero di quest'ultima. Sentì il suo cuore indurirsi appena al ricordo. Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver ucciso una persona.

"Scusa... non volevo riportare alla luce vecchie ferite... E che non ho molte amiche. Con loro mi sono divertita quella sera, anche se erano pazze..."

Emma sgranò gli occhi. Per fortuna non aveva fatto in tempo a bere altra birra, o le sarebbe andata di traverso.  
"Divertita?! Avete dato fuoco ad una macchina!" esclamò.

"Ma non è morto nessuno... " replicò la mora con un sorriso malizioso mentre poggiava le labbra sul bicchiere. Emma trattenne un sorriso e scosse la testa. Bevve prima di risponderle.  
"Dimmi che altro avete fatto. Sono curiosa di sapere come si divertono le cattive ragazze." la esortò indicandola con il boccale, ormai quasi vuoto.

"Sei sicura di volerlo sapere Miss Swan? Non vorrei che poi tu debba arrestarmi..."

Emma strinse appena le palpebre.  
"Confessa. Ho il registratore acceso." sorrise.

Le labbra di Regina si tesero in un minuscolo sorriso.  
"Abbiamo rubato la macchina dello sceriffo, come ben sai e le abbiamo dato fuoco...Poi siamo andate con la macchina di Crudelia alla ferrovia e abbiamo aspettato il treno sui binari...per vedere chi sarebbe stata la prima a usare la magia per salvarci. E poi abbiamo bevuto...abbiamo bevuto tanto..."

Emma la guardò come se si fosse bevuta il cervello.  
"Che diavolo c'è di divertente nell'aspettare che un treno ti investa?!"

"L'adrenalina... è eccitante..." rispose l'altra mordendosi il labbro inferiore. La Salvatrice inarcò le sopracciglia, più confusa che altro.  
"Se lo dici tu..."

"Non ti eccitava rubare? "

"No." rispose decisa la bionda. "Lo facevo per necessità. Mi spaventava a morte. E..." fissò il bicchiere, facendo scivolare la punta dell'indice intorno al bordo, lo sguardo perso in vecchie emozioni. "... a volte, speravo mi beccassero. Almeno..." si strinse nelle spalle. "...sai, in prigione mangi tutti i giorni, e hai un letto, comunque."

L'espressione divertita sul viso di Regina svanì all'istante.  
"Mi dispiace..." sussurrò " Per me è l'unico modo per provare qualcosa di forte...L'adrenalina che ti scorre nelle vene, la paura... E poi sfogare tutta l'eccitazione che ti rimane..." disse perdendosi tra i suoi pensieri

Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei e rimase a fissarla in silenzio con gli occhi spalancati, incapace di comprendere cosa le avesse appena detto veramente. Il Sindaco fece apparire degli shot e ne mandò giù due. Emma continuò a fissarla, incantata.

Regina la guardò.  
"Che c'è? Ho delle necessità anch'io..."

Emma riuscì finalmente a sbattere le palpebre. Arrossì, imbarazzata da quella confidenza del tutto inaspettata, che ancora non aveva del tutto compreso, comunque. Non che avesse la minima intenzione di sapere la verità.  
Bevve, finendo la birra. Ne ordinò un'altra mentre decideva che no, per niente al mondo sarebbe tornata a casa anche solo lontanamente sobria quella sera.

La mora sorrise, divertita.  
"È scioccata, Miss Swan?" chiese abbassando il tono della voce, facendola vibrare.

Emma non le rispose. Si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiataccia mentre afferrava il boccale nuovo e ne trangugiava metà del contenuto.

"Vuole arrestarmi sceriffo?" chiese ancora con voce maliziosa.

"E per cosa?" replicò la Salvatrice, appoggiando il bicchiere sul bancone. "Ubriachezza molesta?"

"Sono molesta? Tu non hai idea di cosa io sia capace di fare..." rispose l'altra puntando i gli occhi scuri nei suoi.

Per la prima volta in cinque anni, Regina spaventò Emma.  
"'Gina, forse hai bevuto un po' troppo..." disse, tra un lieve timore e l'imbarazzo per quello sguardo. Si allungò sul bancone per toglierle il bicchiere prima che facesse danni.

"'Gina'?" chiese il Sindaco alzando un sopracciglio per poi far apparire una bottiglia di tequila " Credi di potermi fare smettere di bere?" continuò divertita versandosi un bicchiere di sdraiata sul bancone, Emma la guardò storto.  
"Lo dico per te."

"Fammi divertire..." sussurrò l'altra bevendo.

Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ma non ero io quella che doveva distrarsi?!" sbottò, incredula.

"Visto che non vuoi..." Regina si strinse nelle spalle "… tanto vale che tu faccia divertire me..." disse per poi alzarsi e iniziare a ballare

Ancora allungata sul bancone, Emma la guardò alzarsi, bloccata dalla sorpresa. Prima di tutto, Regina sembrava essersi completamente aperta con lei, ed era una novità. Secondo, stava ballando. Regina Mills, il Sindaco di Storybrooke, l'ex Regina Cattiva, la donna più controllata del mondo, stava ballando in un pub. Non poté fare altro che rimanere immobile a fissarla con gli occhi sgranati mentre la donna la fissava continuando a muoversi lentamente e in maniera sensuale. E proprio per il modo in cui ballava, i suoi occhi aprirono ancora di più, tanto che ad un certo punto dovette distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Dio, sembrava che stesse flirtando con lei. Bevve quasi tutta la birra mentre arrossiva a quell'idea. Non era la prima volta che aveva quell'impressione.

La mora sorrise e si avvicinò a lei; le prese la mano e la trascinò a ballare con lei.  
"Lasciati andare..."

Emma si ritrovò quasi faccia a terra, visto che Regina l'aveva praticamente tirata giù dallo sgabello a forza. Con un poco elegante movimento riuscì a non cadere, ma si ritrovò praticamente addosso alla mora. Imbarazzata, si staccò subito.  
"Non so ballare, Regina..." protestò. Lo pensava veramente, soprattutto dopo aver visto lei ballare.

"A chi vuoi che importi..." rispose la mora ridendo "Non c'è nessuno qui..." continuò, riprendendo a muoversi vicino a lei.

Emma lanciò un'occhiata veloce a sua madre, che tuttavia ancora dormiva della grossa sul bancone. Riportò lo sguardo spaventato su Regina.  
"Ci sei tu..." mormorò.

"Io non ti giudico. Non l'ho mai fatto..." le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Emma rabbrividì. Nonostante avrebbe potuto ribattere facilmente ricordandole quante volte l'avesse giudicata sia come madre che come persona in passato, preferì tacere. Non voleva rovinare quella serata che era davvero l'unica parte decente della giornata. Per di più, avrebbe solo finito per darle ragione su tutto e autocommiserarsi per i suoi errori e, be', per se stessa, in generale. No, non era proprio il caso, soprattutto con l'alcol nelle vene. Quindi decise di darsi una svegliata e si mise a ballare, di colpo, senza più esitare.

La mora sorrise, ballò vicino a lei senza mai smettere di guardarla negli occhi. Emma fuggì il suo sguardo più volte. Era troppo intenso, Regina era troppo vicina.  
"Stai meglio?" le chiese la mora dopo poco.

Il suo cuore batteva impazzito, molto più veloce della musica. Annuì, continuando a ballare.

"Dovremmo riportare tua madre a casa..." disse ad un tratto sfiorandole il braccio.

Le venne la pelle d'oca a quel contatto. Rabbrividì e guardò istintivamente in direzione del bancone. Mary Margaret non si era mossa di un millimetro. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Naaa..." commentò mentre riportava lo sguardo sulla mora. Le sorrise apertamente. " Sta alla grande."

Regina rise.  
"Vuoi diventare anche tu una cattiva ragazza Swan?"

Emma rise e scosse il capo, divertita.  
"No, no... già fatto, grazie. Preferirei evitare le giacche pitonate in futuro."

"Devo dire che non mi dispiacevi come Oscuro." replicò la mora ballando più vicino a lei. Emma aggrottò la fronte, stupita, di nuovo.  
"Ma se mi hai trattata malissimo?!"

"Avevi spezzato il cuore di nostro figlio..." replicò tranquillamente la donna, lanciandole tuttavia una leggera occhiataccia.

La bionda abbassò di colpo lo sguardo e smise di ballare. Tornò verso il bancone e riprese in mano il boccale, vuotandolo in un lungo sorso.

La mora si avvicinò a lei.  
"Non è peggio di quello che ho fatto io... e hai rimediato." cercò di tranquillizzarla.

Emma sbatté il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone, facendo risuonare lo spesso vetro contro il legno.  
"Non ho affatto rimediato..." borbottò.

"Sì invece: stanno insieme, hai risolto le cose tra loro..."

Emma scosse piano la testa mentre con un cenno ordinava da bere.  
"Ma non tra me ed Henry..."

"Henry ti vuole bene e ti ha perdonato."

Lo Sceriffo scosse di nuovo il capo. Si aggrappò alla pinta che il barista le posizionò davanti al viso, le spalle curve.  
"No, non sarà mai più lo stesso... Ho rovinato tutto con lui.."

Regina le prese il viso tra le mani per farsi guardare.  
"Henry ti vuole bene e non hai rovinato niente. Ha perdonato me e ho fatto cose peggiori, lo sai bene." disse con un pizzico di tristezza nella voce

Emma spalancò gli occhi: di colpo si era ritrovata il viso di Regina a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo, le sue mani su di esso, bollenti. Per qualche istante si dimenticò di respirare.

Regina continuò a guardarla negli occhi poi fece scivolare le mani dal suo viso.  
"Dovremmo tornare a casa."

Emma si limitò ad annuire, gli occhi ancora spalancati.

"Dobbiamo portare tua madre a casa" ripeté Regina facendo un cenno verso Snow. Emma si schiarì la voce mentre annuiva di nuovo.  
"Sì, ecco..." disse, un attimo prima di muovere la mano destra in aria: una nube argentata volteggiò attorno alla figura della madre, facendola svanire. Riabbassò la mano poi lanciando un'occhiata a Regina. "... fatto."

La donna sorrise.  
"Vedo che hai imparato bene.. Allora ti lascio tornare a casa..." rispose con un lieve sorriso sul viso.

"No!" esclamò di colpo la bionda, per poi pentirsi immediatamente dell'urgenza che la sua voce aveva tradito. Arrossì appena, ma riportò gli occhi in quelli di Regina. "Non... non lasciarmi sola." mormorò poi, quasi una confessione.

La mora spalancò gli occhi a quella richiesta.  
"Vuoi...venire a casa mia per un ultimo bicchiere?" chiese quasi in un sussurro, il sopracciglio sinistro lievemente inarcato.

Emma annuì un po' troppo velocemente, troppe volte.  
"Sì." sussurrò

Regina sorrise e allungò una mano per stringere la sua. Si smaterializzarono in una nube viola e si ritrovarono nel salotto di casa Mills in pochi istanti.

Emma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, scacciando il lieve stordimento del teletrasporto e inspirando il mix di profumi che assalirono le sue narici: dallo strano, dolce e aspro odore della magia di Regina, un odore che non avrebbe mai saputo descrivere, a quello di pulito e mele fresche della sua casa, a quello di birra e alcool che Emma stessa emanava. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano sinistra, quella che Regina stava ancora stringendo.

Notando lo sguardo di Emma, Regina staccò frettolosamente la sua mano dalla sua e fece qualche passo indietro per mettere distanza tra di loro. Lo Sceriffo emise un piccolo sospiro, le sue spalle si incurvarono appena.  
"Non mi offrirai del sidro spero..." tentò di scherzare.

La mora le lanciò un'occhiata.  
"Il mio sidro è ottimo." replicò. Emma alzò le mani in un preventivo segno di resa.  
"Non sto dicendo il contrario, solo che è troppo leggero e io ho bisogno di una percentuale di alcol moooolto più alta."

"Non mi sembra sia tanto leggero... visto che l'ultima volta hai distrutto l'insegna della città..." replicò nuovamente per poi avvicinarsi alla vetrinetta dei liquori.

La bionda alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"C'era quel cazzo di lupo..."

"Non ci sono lupi a Storybrooke."

Emma si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiataccia.

"Cosa vuoi bere allora? E non dirmi del rum..."

Emma rise nervosamente  
"No no, niente rum... bourbon?"

Regina annuì e verso due bicchieri. Si avvicinò poi a lei e gliene porse uno. Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.  
"Non credevo ce l'avessi davvero..." borbottò. "...la prossima volta dico cherry..."

Regina rise leggermente.  
"Non c'è niente che non abbia..." disse guardandola negli occhi

Emma deglutì. Prese il bicchiere, indugiando con le dita sulle sue. Regina leccò le labbra, improvvisamente secche, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quelli della bionda. Lo Sceriffo prese il bicchiere e, senza mai muovere gli occhi dai suoi, bevve il contenuto in un sorso. Il Sindaco si sedette sul divano e bevve socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi.

La Salvatrice le voltò le spalle per riempirsi il bicchiere di nuovo. Iniziava a sentirsi la testa leggera.

Regina usò la magia per riempire nuovamente il suo.  
" Per fortuna Henry rimane dai tuo genitori…" commentò per poi bere nuovamente. La bionda tornò verso di lei con il bicchiere pieno. Le si sedette accanto sul divano.  
"Sì. Non gli farebbe bene vedere entrambe le sue madri ubriache." commentò.

"Direi di no." rispose per poi iniziare a ridere. Emma rise con lei, e bevve un sorso di bourbon.

"Sei abbastanza ubriaca da dirmi quello che è successo con il tuo pirata?"

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Emma.  
"È scappato, okay?" rispose bruscamente. "Ha preso le sue cose e se ne è andato. Ed è meglio così."

"Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non doveva farlo a te..."

"Dovevo aspettarmelo, tutto qua."

"È un pirata..." replicò Regina, per poi bere ancora.

"È un coglione." Ribatté Emma prima di scolarsi il bourbon. "Io ci ho provato."

"Perchè? Perchè ci hai provato? Lo ami davvero?" chiese quasi con rabbia.

Emma si voltò verso di lei, stupita da quella reazione.  
"Perchè... perchè sono un'idiota!" sbottò di colpo anche lei. "Ecco perchè!"

"Lo so che sei un'idiota ed era ora che l'ammettessi." commentò la mora.

"Grazie tante..." borbottò alzandosi per andare a riempirsi ancora il bicchiere. Barcollò leggermente.  
"Non è alla tua altezza." continuò Regina, bevendo.

"Non è più importante." ribatté l'altra mentre prendeva la bottiglia e la portava al divano. Si attaccò direttamente a quella.

"Che eleganza." commentò sarcasticamente la mora. Emma scoppiò a ridere mentre riabbassava la bottiglia. Si mise una mano sulla bocca per non sputare tutto.  
"Mi hai quasi fatta morire affogata nel bourbon!" esclamò quando riuscì finalmente a deglutire.

Il Sindaco finse un sospiro di rassegnazione.  
"Non riuscirò mai ad ucciderti..." rispose ridendo. Si tolse le scarpe e sollevò le gambe sul divano per poi piegarle accostando i polpacci alle cosce.

Emma la guardò, sconvolta.  
"Ti sei... tolta le scarpe?!" esclamò, fingendosi più scioccata di quanto non fosse con un'espressione drammatica in viso.

"Che c'è di strano?" chiese senza capire il suo stupore.

"C'è di strano che senza tacchi ti avrò vista sì e no due volte, e senza scarpe mai! Credevo quasi che ci dormissi!"

Regina colse l'occasione al volo.  
"Non mi hai mai vista perché non hai mai visto la mia camera da letto…" rispose ridacchiò, imbarazzata.  
"E chi te lo dice? Magari mi sono introdotta in casa tua mentre non c'eri..."

"Non sei stata invitata da me però…"

Emma le sorrise.  
"Come se questo potesse mai succedere."

Regina si sporse verso di lei.  
"Vorresti visitare la mia camera da letto Miss Swan?" sussurrò vicino al suo viso.

Emma scoppiò a ridere, divertita e, allo stesso tempo, imbarazzata. Non riusciva a capire se Regina stese dicendo sul serio o la stesse prendendo in giro.  
"Almeno quanto tu vuoi visitare la mia..." rispose, per non rispondere.

La mora la guardò sorridendo per poi allontanarsi da lei ed alzarsi dal divano.  
"In questo caso...buonanotte."  
Emma aggrottò la fronte. Non era esattamente lucida. Sicuramente, non lo era abbastanza da capire Regina. Rimase per qualche secondo in un alcolico stato di choc, poi scattò in piedi.  
"Hey! E la nostra serata?" chiese a voce alta.

"Credevo non la volessi." rispose semplicemente l'altra donna. "Non vuoi parlare, non vuoi ballare...Non vuoi giocare..."

Di nuovo, la bionda rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, la bocca socchiusa. Batté più volte le palpebre.  
"Ma... credevo stessi scherzando..." protestò debolmente, confusa.

Regina la squadrò con un lungo sguardo critico, poi diede una scrollata di spalle.

"Pensavo solo fossi più divertente..." commentò.

In qualche modo, quelle parole colpirono Emma in profondità. Le sue spalle si incurvarono, e dovette risedersi, come se le fosse mancata di colpo la terra da sotto i piedi.  
"Oh." disse soltanto, gli occhi bassi.

Regina sospirò e si avvicinò a lei.  
"Swan non fare quella faccia...abbiamo modi diversi per divertirci..." disse accennando un sorriso.

Emma rialzò lo sguardo di colpo.  
"Ah.. Ah sì?"

"Sì...molto diversi..." sorrise.

Emma aggrottò la fronte: non capiva dove Regina volesse arrivare.  
"Tipo?"

"Tu sei una brava ragazza... io...lo sai. Quindi i nostri interessi sono diversi..." spiegò accentuando l'ultima parola.

Dapprima, la bionda rimase in silenzio, gli occhi sgranati, un'espressione basita sul viso. Poi la sua mente ricominciò a lavorare e una grassa risata fuoriuscì dalle sua labbra sottili.  
"Mi prendi per il culo 'Gina?"

"Lingua, Sceriffo." la riprese il Sindaco "E perché dovrei prenderti in giro?"

Emma rise ancora, e ci volle un po' prima che riuscisse ad articolare una frase compiuta.  
"Una brava ragazza? Sul serio?! Sono stata in prigione, Regina!"

"Sì ma non intendo quello..." ripeté guardandola negli occhi.

Un'espressione di confusione totale si dipinse sul volto della Salvatrice.  
"E cosa allora?" chiese, ingenua.

Regina scosse la testa ridendo.  
"Nulla..." afferrò il bicchiere e mandò giù il liquido che conteneva

Emma la guardò stranita, quindi si riavvicinò al tavolo e riprese in mano il bicchiere, imitandola. Non smise mai di guardarla.

"Si è fatto tardi, forse dovresti tornare a casa…" sussurrò guardandola negli occhi. Emma ricambiò il suo sguardo.  
"Mi stai cacciando?" le chiese sorridendo.

"Non la vedrei in questo modo." rispose la mora. Lo Sceriffo inarcò le sopracciglia.  
"E come la vedresti?"

"Come il fatto che è tardi. Avevo organizzato la serata per farti distrarre e per parlare...Credo di aver raggiunto il mio scopo."

Emma rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. La guardò, ancora negli occhi. Posò di nuovo il bicchiere e si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi a meno di un passo di distanza dal sindaco.  
"Regina..." disse piano, guardando ancora quegli occhi castani.

la mora dovette sollevare la testa per guardare negli occhi la bionda, visto che senza tacchi era più bassa di lei, anche se odiava ammetterlo.  
"Dimmi Emma..." mormorò.

Emma dischiuse le labbra di nuovo, un movimento lento, esitante mentre gli occhi grigi scivolavano sulle forme morbide di quelle di Regina. Sbatté le palpebre dalle lunghe ciglia, riportando lo sguardo alle sfumature brunite delle iridi del sindaco. Si sporse in avanti, piegandosi appena per posare le labbra sulla guancia destra di lei in un bacio breve, il contatto appena accennato.  
"Grazie." sussurrò prima di ritrarsi velocemente e superarla per uscire dalla stanza.

Regina rimase immobile, il suo cuore si fermò al contatto delle labbra di Emma sulla sua guancia. Socchiuse gli occhi. Le labbra della bionda erano morbide e delicate. Si riprese soltanto quando la donna si allontanò dal lei e corse via. Cercò di fermarla.  
"Emma!"

Le spalle rivolte verso la donna, la Salvatrice si fermò. Rimase girata, ma voltò leggermente la testa all'indietro, verso di lei, in attesa.

La mora si bloccò. L'aveva fermata, ma per dirle cosa esattamente?  
"Io...Non devi ringraziarmi..." balbettò sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Fece un passo verso di lei "... siamo...amiche...più o meno."

Emma la osservò. Guardò i suoi occhi che si aprivano un po' di più, l'imbarazzo nella sua voce, le dita che muovevano la ciocca di capelli ricci. Li guardò ancora, quei capelli che aveva sempre visto in ordine, che mai aveva sospettato essere così mossi. Sentì le sue parole quasi in ritardo, distratta dai suoi pensieri liberati dall'alcol.  
"Ehm, sì..." balbettò anche lei abbassando appena lo sguardo per un istante. "...ma nessuno mi aveva mai portata fuori a bere. Non così." ammise guardando ora suoi occhi, ora le sue labbra, poi a terra.

Regina sorrise.  
"E come ti portano a bere di solito?"

"Eh eh..." ridacchiò la bionda, imbarazzata. "Non..." esitò, ma il suo sguardo tornò ai suoi occhi. "... non mi ci portano e basta." rispose infine, sincera.

"Potremmo rifarlo." propose la mora facendo un passo verso di lei "Magari senza tua madre ..."

"Sì!" rispose di getto lei, troppo velocemente. Arrossì, ma tentò un sorriso tirato dall'imbarazzo, le gote rosee.

Regina sorrise.  
"Riesci a guidare?" chiese con un velo di preoccupazione nella voce.

"Ehm..." Emma si guardò alle spalle come se qualcuno, dietro di lei, potesse darle la risposta. Nel frattempo cercò di ricordarsi perché avrebbe dovuto dire sì mentre tutto di lei le urlava di dire no. Era abbastanza ubriaca da farsi stracciare la patente ma, d'altro canto, lo sceriffo era lei. Si voltò di nuovo verso Regina. "... credo di sì..." rispose, incerta.

Regina la guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, come se stesse esitando.  
"Se vuoi puoi restare qui..." mormorò "Non vorrei mai che ti capitasse qualcosa. Henry non me lo perdonerebbe mai." si affrettò ad aggiungere.

Emma la fissò per qualche istante con la bocca semiaperta. La richiuse infine, e annuì lentamente, poi scosse la testa.  
"Non... non lo so, insomma, non voglio disturbarti..."

"Non disturbi... sono sola. Lo sai." abbassò lo sguardo.

"Okay!" esclamò subito lei, sorridendole poi con imbarazzo, le labbra premute tra loro. "Ma domani ti offro la cena." aggiunse poi istintivamente, senza pensarci. Il suo cuore accelerò di colpo appena si rese conto di quello che le aveva appena detto.

La mora arrossì.  
"Solo se non cucini tu, non voglio morire avvelenata." rispose con un sorriso. "Vieni, ti mostro la stanza degli ospiti." continuò per poi iniziare a salire le scale.

Emma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, stupita: Regina era arrossita davvero? Il rimorso la assalì subito: sapeva che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire una cosa del genere. Non aveva fatto altro che metterla in imbarazzo.  
"Grazie." borbottò seguendola, lo sguardo basso, la mente persa nelle sue elucubrazioni.

Regina si fermò davanti ad un porta e l'aprì.  
"Le lenzuola sono pulite e ti porterò un pigiama.."

Emma sbirciò dentro alla stanza, poi appoggiò la schiena allo stipite e guardò la mora con aria lievemente preoccupata.  
"Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, prima..."

"Non l'hai fatto. Ci vuole ben altro per imbarazzarmi Swan." rispose con un sorriso per poi sparire nella porta accanto. Emma la guardò andarsene con un sorriso sul volto. Entrò nella stanza poi, lasciando la porta aperta. Regina tornò dopo qualche secondo con un pigiama di seta in mano.  
"Ecco... Se hai bisogno sono nella camera accanto." disse poggiando l'indumento sul letto. Emma si voltò e si avvicinò ad esso, osservandolo con aria divertita.  
"Seta?" chiese, guardando lei ora.

Regina aggrottò la fronte.  
"Non crederai che indossi canotte e pantaloncini come te?"

La bionda scoppiò a ridere.  
"Io non indosso pantaloncini!"

Regina inspiegabilmente arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Buonanotte Emma."

Lo Scerriffo la guardò col sorriso ancora sul volto.  
"Buonanotte Regina. E... grazie."

La mora le sorrise e uscì dalla stanza. Si rinchiuse nella sua e si poggiò alla porta alle sue spalle. Che diavolo stava facendo?


	2. Capitolo 2

Emma la guardò tornare in camera, quindi si voltò verso il letto e guardò ancora una volta il pigiama. Sorrise tra sé. Tranne quella volta in cui aveva preso in prestito la camicia di Regina, non aveva mai indossato qualcosa di seta, men che meno un pigiama. Si sfilò il maglione, scompigliandosi i capelli, quindi si tolse gli stivali sfilandoli con i piedi e poi i pantaloni. Coperta solo dall'intimo appoggiò tutto sulla chaise-longue e tornò verso il letto. Prese il pigiama tra le mani, e non poté fare a meno di portarlo vicino al viso. Prima di rendersene conto inspirò col naso il profumo che emanava, un misto di bucato e un odore che avrebbe potuto definire solo come 'Regina'. Non appena si rese conto di quello che stava facendo si diede dell'idiota, e anche un po' della maniaca. Si sfilò il reggiseno e si infilò il pigiama. Rabbrividì al contatto con la seta, fresca sulla pelle, ma subito il tessuto si scaldò, come se rispondesse al suo calore. Emma spense la luce e si infilò nel letto. Persino le lenzuola erano straordinariamente morbide. Dopo aver deciso che doveva diventare immediatamente ricca e comprarle anche lei, abbracciò il cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, ripensando alla serata appena trascorsa. Sorrise al ricordo di sua madre completamente ubriaca, poi tutti i suoi pensieri si spostarono irrimediabilmente su Regina. Su quel lato di Regina che la donna le aveva permesso per la prima volta di vedere. L'aveva già vista bere, ma non in un pub, non così. Lei che ballava, e i suoi capelli, Dio... Emma prese il cuscino e se lo premette sulla testa, come se potesse soffocare i suoi pensieri così. Passò poco prima che fosse costretta a togliere il cuscino, perché era lei che stava soffocando. Sbuffò e guardò fuori dalla porta, lungo il corridoio, e così notò uno spiraglio di luce filtrare da sotto alla porta della camera di Regina. Lo fissò, cercando di immaginare cosa stesse facendo la donna nell'altra stanza. La prima immagine che si formò nella sua testa fu Regina sdraiata a letto, l'abat-jour accesa, un libro in mano. Un libro grande, antico, probabilmente, di quelli che vedi solo nelle biblioteche più importanti, con la copertina di pelle e la costoletta rovinata dal tempo, con il titolo dorato. Oppure era un libro di magia, con la copertina lavorata e pesante quanto il suo contenuto. Subito dopo pensò che, forse, si era addormentata con la luce accesa. Le venne in mente di alzarsi e andare a controllare, ma ci ripensò subito. Non voleva essere invadente, o fare la figura dell'idiota. Già Regina lo pensava, non le servivano ulteriori prove.

Regina si sedette sul letto per togliersi le scarpe e i jeans, poi la maglia. Indossò una vestaglia di seta azzurra e si mise sotto le coperte. Era stanca, aveva bevuto, eppure non riusciva a prendere sonno. Si rigirò nel letto ancora e ancora. Emma era nella stanza accanto...E questo le impediva di dormire. La sua presenza la rendeva nervosa ed eccitata allo stesso tempo... Scacciò via i pensieri scuotendo la testa. No, non doveva pensare ad Emma in quel modo. Non poteva.

sbuffò infastidita e si sollevò a sedere. Maledizione esclamò nella sua testa. Accese la luce premendo il pulsante di fianco a letto e sistemò il cuscino contro la spalliera del letto e si poggiò ad esso. Si massaggiò le tempie cercando di calmarsi, di smettere di pensare a Emma. Emma che stava nella stanza accanto... Indossando un suo pigiama di seta, che sfiorava la sua pelle liscia e candida

Doveva dormire, doveva solo dormire, non poteva essere così difficile. Fece dei respiri profondi ma non riuscirono a calmarla. Cercò di afferrare il libro che teneva sul comodino ma cadde per terra con un tonfo. Non passarono neanche due secondi prima che la porta venisse spalancata. Regina si voltò di scatto per vedere Emma praticamente aggrappata alla maniglia per l'impeto con cui era corsa da lei.

"Stai bene?" chiese la Salvatrice mentre ancora la porta girava sui cardini, agitata.

"Sì, mi è solo scivolato il libro…" rispose, interdetta, sorpresa nel vederla davanti alla porta. Si raddrizzò e posò il libro sul comodino. "Cosa fai ancora sveglia?" le chiese poi, la fronte aggrottata.

Emma arrossì di colpo, violentemente.  
"Ehm, io, scusa..." balbettò "... ho sentito un rumore e mi sono preoccupata..."

La goffaggine della donna portò un sorriso mite alle sue labbra.  
"Sempre in servizio, Sceriffo." la canzonò. Emma le donò una risata tesa. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Scusa. Ti lascio dormire."

"Non riesco a dormire in realtà..."sussurrò di getto la mora, stupendosene ella stessa. La bionda rialzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Oh..." commentò soltanto.

"Ma tu sarai stanca..."

"Veramente no..." rispose Emma. La guardò dubbiosa poi, incerta. "Vuoi... fare qualcosa? Possiamo... uhm... non lo so... vedere un film?" azzardò, le palpebre tese.

Regina le sorrise.  
" Certo, vieni dentro." la esortò.

Scattò un sorriso sul suo volto. Emma entrò nella stanza, lasciando la porta aperta. Esitò poi, in piedi a qualche passo dal letto. Regina le lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito e divertito al contempo.

"Credo che dovresti venire a letto... Da lì non vedrai il film." la prese in giro.

Emma arrossì di nuovo, ma girò intorno al letto per raggiungere il lato libero e si sedette sul bordo. La guardò.  
"Non ti facevo tipo da televisione in camera." commentò con un sorriso sul volto.

"Ci sono tante cose che non conosci di me…" le rispose maliziosa. Emma ridacchiò appena, vagamente imbarazzata dal tono usato da Regina.  
"Sssì..." mormorò. Guardò poi verso la tv. "Cosa ti va di vedere?" le chiese. Il Sindaco si strinse nelle spalle.

"A quest'ora non so cosa si trovi in televisione." Prese il telecomando e accese la tv.

Emma si voltò di nuovo a guardarla.  
"Dvd ne hai?"

"Sono di sotto e non voglio lasciare questo letto caldo." disse iniziando a cambiare canale. Si fermò trovando un film

Emma le rivolse un sorriso al contempo giocoso e malizioso.  
"Non è che non vuoi farmeli vedere per qualche altro motivo?"

Il sindaco le diede una gomitata ma arrossì tornando a guardare la tv, notando il canale sulla quale si era fermata. I gemiti provenienti dalla tv invasero la stanza, facendo avvampare la regina.

"Ahi!" borbottò Emma, ma poi si paralizzò notando quali immagini stessero scorrendo sullo schermo. Arrossì anche lei, ma poi scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle, tanto che si sdraiò sul letto accanto alla mora. Regina cercò di cambiare canale, ma il telecomando aveva deciso di morire proprio in quel momento.  
"Perché ridi?" disse premendo più forte i tasti.

Emma continuò a ridere, e quando capì che il telecomando non funzionava l'intensità aumentò fino a farla lacrimare.

"Smettila!" la colpì di nuovo la mora. "Dovevo saperlo che ti piacevano queste cose…"

A quelle parole la bionda riuscì finalmente a prendere fiato, ma solo per risponderle.  
"Cosa? Guarda che sei tu che sei andata automaticamente su questo canale, e non mi vuoi far vedere i tuoi dvd!"

"Io non sono andata su questo canale si è accesa qui e questo maledetto coso ha deciso di smettere di funzionare adesso... E non ho detto che non voglio farti vedere i miei dvd solo che se vuoi vederli ti toccherà lasciare questo morbido e caldo letto..."

Emma le rivolse uno sguardo divertito.  
"Se si è acceso qui, vuol dire che è l'ultimo canale che hai guardato..."

"Non c'era questo genere di film l'ultima volta." ribattè Regina.

"E io dovrei crederci?"

"Certo." replicò irritata la mora

Emma sospirò, poi riportò lo sguardo divertito sullo schermo, ma subito un'espressione di disgusto si dipinse sul suo volto.  
"Davvero, non mi piace questa roba..." commentò cercando di ignorare i suoni che fuoriuscivano dalle casse del televisore.

"Davvero? Non si direbbe proprio." replicò la mora usando infine la magia per spegnere la tv. Emma la guardò stranita.  
"Perché?!"

"Credo che ti piacciano invece." rispose stendendosi accanto a lei.

Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ma perché?" chiese di nuovo, con più enfasi.

Regina cercò di trattenere un sorriso. "Perchè sei il tipo che guarda invece che agire."

Lo sceriffo strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Che cavolo dici?!" quasi urlò, a metà tra l'offeso e l'arrabbiato. "Non sono mai stata ferma a guardare!"

Regina spalancò gli occhi alla rivelazione.  
"Con questo deduco che ti piacciono le relazioni a tre...o altro?" chiese. Ci mancò poco che ad Emma cadessero gli occhi.  
"Regina ma ti sei bevuta il cervello?!" esclamò, sconvolta.

La mora scoppiò a ridere vedendo il volto sconvolto della bionda. "Dovresti vedere la tua faccia..."

"Ti odio!" sbottò la Salvatrice. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e mise il broncio.

"E adesso fai la bambina." continuò a prenderla in giro "Scherzavo... ma ti avrebbe reso più interessante."

Di nuovo, Emma la guardò come se le stesse spuntando un corno in mezzo alla fronte.  
"Fai sul serio? Se facessi orge non mi considereresti un'idiota?" chiese in tono scettico.

Regina iniziò a ridere senza riuscire a controllarsi. "Emma saresti un'idiota in ogni caso. E comunque, perché ti interessa quello che penso?"

Non le rispose. Rimise il broncio e fissò lo schermo nero della tv.

"Sei permalosa da ubriaca." la punzecchiò la donna.

"Non sono ubriaca." borbottò l'altra.

"Forse dovremmo dormire."

Emma le lanciò un'occhiata veloce.  
"Hai sonno ora?"

"No per niente in realtà."

Lo sceriffo sospirò, ed espirando espulse anche la rabbia, in qualche modo. Sciolse le braccia e la guardò.  
"Hai delle pile di riserva?" le chiese guardandola in viso ora.

"Non lo so... forse in cucina." Rispose. La guardò negli occhi poi. "Non volevo offenderti prima.. Non so che relazioni hai avuto in passato."

Emma sostenne il suo sguardo.  
"Relazioni è un termine un po' troppo... plurale. Prima di trasferirmi qui sono stata con Neal. Punto." rispose, seria. Le sorrise poi. "Se mi dici dove vado a prenderle."

"Sei stata solo con Neal e con Hook?" chiese stupita

"E Walsh." la corresse con un sorriso. "Dove trovo le pile?"

"Sei davvero una brava ragazza Emma." sussurrò facendo apparire le pile. Emma ridacchiò piano.  
"No, non lo sono. Ma non faccio orge, a differenza di te." rise.

"Tu non sai nulla della mia vita." replicò seccamente la mora, sulla difensiva. Lo sceriffo alzò le mani.  
"Scusa. Scherzavo."

"Credi che solo perché ero la regina cattiva fossi..." lasciò la frase in sospeso "…lascia stare... almeno so cosa pensi di me."

"Regina, te lo giuro, stavo solo scherzando..." si scusò allungando una mano verso di lei.

Il sindaco scostò la mano guardandola con delusione e tristezza.

"È quello che pensano tutti, ma credevo che tu fossi diversa... solo perché mi vestivo in una certa maniera non vuol dire che andassi a letto con tutti."

"Regina, davvero..." insistette guardandola dritto negli occhi. "... te lo giuro su quello che vuoi. Non lo penso. Stavo solo scherzando, per quello che abbiamo detto prima."

La donna sospirò. "Sono stanca adesso."

Emma annuì, tesa.  
"Okay. Me ne vado..." mormorò, arrabbiata con se stessa.

"Puoi restare." sussurrò la mora, senza guardarla

Emma invece si voltò di scatto verso di lei, stupita.  
"Credevo... credevo fossi arrabbiata con me... Io lo sono..." aggiunse a voce più bassa poi.

"Il fatto che lo sia non vuol dire che tu non possa restare." rispose semplicemente "Sono arrabbiata per il fatto che tutti diano le cose per scontato...che il mio passato non mi abbandonerà mai."

"Regina..." sospirò Emma. "Io non l'ho mai visto il tuo passato, lo sai. Non mi interessa. Ti conosco, non penso davvero che tu abbia fatto cose del genere, e anche se fosse non me ne fregherebbe proprio niente!"

"Perché? Perché non dovresti giudicarmi?" chiese in un sussurro.

Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
"Perché dovrei?" chiese. "Con quale diritto?"

Regina accennò un sorriso.

"Perché tutti lo fanno... credono di sapere tutto su di me, sul mio passato... ma nessuno conosce la verità."

Emma le posò delicatamente un mano sulla spalla.  
"Che si fottano. Tu la conosci, e solo tu la devi conoscere. Sono affari tuoi, e nessuno deve permettersi di mettersi in mezzo e dirti chi sei. Tu sai chi sei, io so chi sei. Anche senza sapere tutto di te, lo so. Ti conosco, e non me ne frega un bel niente di come ti vestivi, credimi." sorrise alla fine, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Regina le sorrise con gratitudine, si avvicinò a lei e le diede un bacio sulla guancia "Grazie." sussurrò vicino al suo viso.

Emma abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, tesa come una corda di violino.  
"Non mi devi ringraziare. È solo quello che penso." rispose tornando a guardarla. Era dannatamente vicina ora e, come accadeva sempre quando Regina invadeva il suo spazio, lo sguardo di Emma non poté fare altro che cadere sulle sue labbra.

Regina notò il suo sguardo. Possibile che... Sì, Emma le stava osservando la bocca. Vi passò sopra la lingua inumidendole prima di poggiare delicatamente le labbra sulle sue.

La bocca di Emma si seccò all'istante. Deglutì e sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro e non impazzire del tutto. Tornò a guardarla negli occhi e le sorrise, tesa.  
"A-allora, funziona il telecomando con le pile nuove?" chiese, la voce debole e arrochita.

Regina si allontanò, profondamente delusa dalle parole di Emma. Aveva frainteso e si era resa ridicola. "È molto tardi, dovresti tornare nella tua stanza." disse per poi voltarle la spalle.

 _Idiota_ , pensò la Salvatrice. Poi prese Regina dal colletto della camicia da notte e la attirò a sé, poggiando le labbra sulle sue e chiudendo gli occhi. La mora spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto inatteso e frettoloso. Rimase immobile. Emma lasciò andare la stoffa per portare le mani tra i suoi capelli, finalmente. Le dita si insinuarono tra le ciocche arricciate, affondandoci. Dischiuse le labbra.

Solo allora Regina si destò e rispose al bacio, schiuse le labbra per lei e intrecciò la lingua alla sua. Le mani si poggiarono sul suo petto, stringendo la seta sotto le dita. Emma gemette piano al tocco inaspettato, e si spinse su di lei spostando le mani dai capelli al materasso per non pesarle addosso. La mora si sistemò sotto di lei, passò le mano intorno al suo collo e la stinse maggiormente a sé, prolungando il bacio. Emma premette il corpo contro il suo e spinse delicatamente una gamba tra le sue, continuando a baciarla come se fosse la sua ultima occasione di farlo. Regina aprì le gambe per darle più spazio, portò le mani sulla sua schiena accarezzandola, insinuandosi sotto il pigiama. La bionda gemette di nuovo sentendo le sue mani bollenti sulla schiena. Sostenendo il suo peso con il braccio sinistro fece scivolare la mano destra sul suo corpo, esplorandone le forme per la prima volta, la vestaglia a separarla dalla pelle di Regina, la quale gemette sulla sua bocca e con la magia le tolse la maglia. Le mani ripresero ad accarezzare la pelle calda della bionda sopra di lei. I suoi baci divennero sempre più passionali. Emma sciolse il nodo della vestaglia, aprendola per poi accarezzare il ventre della donna che gemette nuovamente sentendo le dita di Emma sulla sua pelle. Il suo corpo reagiva ad ogni tocco della bionda. La strinse di più quasi a voler unire i loro corpi.

Emma non smise mai di baciarla mentre le sue mani salivano fino a raccogliere i seni della donna, chiuse a coppa all'inizio; poi le dita si aprirono e massaggiò la pelle soffice, leccando ora le labbra di Regina. Il corpo della mora vibrò sotto i suoi tocchi. Le morse leggermente il labbro inferiore, e spinse il bacino verso di lei. Emma si lasciò sfuggire un gemito lieve, appena udibile. Si avventò di nuovo sulla sua bocca, quasi avesse bisogno di baciarla per respirare. Sfiorò i capezzoli con i polpastrelli, un contatto lieve, veloce.

Regina la baciò con più passione intrecciando la lingua alla sua. Le mani scesero più giù, dalla schiena al fondoschiena che aveva tanto desiderato toccare, sfiorare...palpare. La bionda reagì con un gemito basso, gutturale, animalesco, simile un ringhio. Approfondì il bacio e spostò il suo tocco più in basso, tornando al ventre e più giù, finché non sentì il suo calore sulle dita mentre si insinuava sotto gli slip. Regina gemette sulla sua bocca e spinse il bacino verso di lei. Usò nuovamente la magia e fece sparire gli ultimi indumenti che le separavano. Sentì il suo calore unirsi a quello della bionda. Emma sorrise tra le sue labbra. La sfiorò con le dita, poi non resistette più ed entrò dentro di lei, piano, attenta a non farle male, ma con decisione. La donna cercò di trattenere un piccolo urlo misto di piacere e sorpresa. Sorrise sulla sua bocca, e il sorriso di Emma si allargò. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, avanti e indietro, piano, piegando al contempo le dita e accarezzando così le sue pareti.

Regina gemette più forte, spingendo il bacino verso di lei, le sue dita che sembravano riempirla come nessuno aveva mai fatto...

Emma continuò a muoversi, aumentando gradualmente il ritmo. La osservò, bevendo ogni istante con lei come acqua fresca nel deserto. Gli occhi semichiusi, il corpo proteso verso quello della donna sopra di lei, la donna che le stava dando piacere, il sindaco ansimò e graffiò la schiena dello sceriffo stringendola a sé. Emma gemette di dolore, ma non le dispiacque. Si accostò a lei mentre continuava a stimolarla e le baciò il collo, inebriata dal suo profumo.

La mora nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, attenuando i gemiti di piacere. La mano scese tra le gambe della bionda e iniziò a stimolarla, trovandola già bagnata. Emma ansimò, scossa da brividi di piacere, ma non smise di toccarla, anzi aumentò il ritmo, entrando più a fondo dentro di lei.

"Sii!" gemette la donna senza riuscire a trattenersi. Le sue dita si muovevano in lei, era bagnata e calda e questo la rendeva ancora più eccitata. Emma chiuse gli occhi e gemette, vibrando contro di lei. Aumentò ancora il ritmo.  
"Regina..." ansimò contro la sua pelle.

Il suo nome non le era mai sembrato tanto dolce e sexy. La mora iniziò a muoversi velocemente in lei. Emma gemette di nuovo e uscì da lei, ma solo per posare le dita sul suo clitoride e iniziare a disegnare stretti cerchi su di esso. Regina la strinse con il braccio libero mentre con l'altra mano si muoveva a lei più a fondo. La baciò e aumentò la pressione, sfiorandole il clitoride con il pollice. Il suo basso ventre si contrasse maggiormente sentendo arrivare l'orgasmo.

Emma gemette più forte e spinse il bacino verso di lei. Continuò a muovere le dita sempre più veloce sentendola tendersi.

Finalmente, Regina gemette e venne forte, il suo corpo si contrasse.  
"Emmaaa…" ansimò. Emma venne con lei, l'orgasmo la scosse, intenso e lungo.

Si strinse a lei, ansimando, il corpo sudato stretto a quello della bionda.

Emma si appoggiò a lei, ansando a sua volta. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase ferma a riprendere fiato, ad ascoltare il suo respiro.

Il sindaco le accarezzò la schiena, il respiro affannato.

"Stai... stai bene?" chiese dopo un po', timidamente.

" Si...tu?" replicò la mora dopo qualche secondo.

Emma annuì, poi sollevò la testa per guardarla negli occhi. Regina accennò un sorriso, osservando il suo viso, appagato. La bionda abbassò per un istante lo sguardo, poi lo rialzò, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.  
"Sei stanca?" chiese.

" Non mi stanco così facilmente..." sorrise l'altra. Emma rise piano, continuando a guardarla negli occhi, i suoi più brillanti.  
"Non dicevo per questo.."

" Sto bene. Ma forse dovresti riposare..." commentò la mora accarezzandole il viso, soffermandosi sulla sua guancia.

Emma rimase ferma a guardarla, pietrificata dalla sua bellezza. Si chinò in avanti e la baciò sulle labbra chiudendo gli occhi.

Il cuore sembrò fermarsi nel petto di Regina. Quel bacio, quelle labbra così delicate sulle sue. Rispose con dolcezza, leccandole le labbra. Emma le accarezzò il viso senza interrompere il bacio. Aveva mille cose da dirle, eppure non riusciva a parlare. La mora si staccò da lei solo quando dovette riprendere fiato, ma non staccò gli occhi dai suoi. Emma riaprì lentamente gli occhi, ricambiando il suo sguardo. Abbassò poi il suo, le guance improvvisamente arrossate.  
"Regina, io..." mormorò, quasi balbettando. "... devo chiederti una cosa..."

IL cuore di Regina batté più veloce.

"Cosa?" chiese quasi in un sussurro.

"Io..." sussurrò, evidentemente in imbarazzo. Si sentiva una bambina a chiederlo, eppure non poté farne a meno. "...posso dormire qui con te?"

La mora si rilassò al suono di quelle parole, un sorriso, lieve e dolce, apparve sulle sue labbra.

"Certo." rispose accarezzandole la schiena. Emma le sorrise sebbene l'imbarazzo sporcasse ancora la curva sottile delle sue labbra.  
"Grazie." sussurrò, muovendosi poi per baciarla ancora.

"Non devi ringraziarmi...credevo che..." si bloccò arrossendo. Emma la guardò con gli occhi grandi.  
"Cosa?" chiese, nel panico. Già si stava chiedendo cosa avesse sbagliato.

"...Credevo che ti fossi...pentita..." mormorò evitando il suo sguardo.

Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
"No!" esclamò. La mano destra corse ad accarezzarle il viso in un gesto istintivo. Esitò, non per pentimento, ma perché le era totalmente estraneo. Eppure le dita calde si posarono lievi sulla pelle liscia di Regina. "Mai! Cioè, io... non..." arrossì, di nuovo. Si schiarì la voce. "Insomma, era tanto che aspettavo..."

La mora arrossì all'istante, ma sorrise e si rilassò al tocco delicato di Emma.

"Ma davvero? E da quanto aspettava questo momento sceriffo?" chiese, prendendo nuovamente il controllo della situazione, con sollievo. Emma indietreggiò, un movimento appena percettibile, istintivo, dettato dall'improvviso cambio d'atteggiamento della mora. Sentì la sua autorità sulla pelle, come spesso le succedeva dinanzi a lei. Sorrise appena. Le piaceva quella sensazione, anche se mai e poi mai lo avrebbe ammesso con lei.  
"Da... be', da sempre, suppongo." rispose guardandola negli occhi, un misto di timidezza e coraggio ad illuminarli.

" Ci hai messo solo cinque anni..." commentò la mora guardandola negli occhi "Faccio così paura?" le chiese

Emma premette le labbra tra loro in un sorriso mite ma divertito, abbassando lo sguardo. La guardò di sottecchi poi.  
"Sì che fai paura." rispose sorridendo.

Regina rise.

"Si, lo so, la regina cattiva fa paura…"

Il sorriso di Emma si affievolì, senza perdere la sua luminosità, ma diventando solo più intimo, dolce. Accarezzò il viso di Regina guardandola con un misto di amore, orgoglio, rispetto.  
"No. La possibilità che mi rifiutassi faceva paura." la corresse.

"Anch'io avevo paura che lo facessi." le rivelò dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

Emma la guardò a lungo negli occhi, silenziosa.

"Ma sono contenta che sia successo." continuò poi la mora sulla sua bocca prima di baciarla di nuovo. Emma rispose al bacio, aggrappandosi a lei.

Regina si strinse a lei per poi staccarsi dopo qualche istante.

"Buonanotte Emma." disse stendendosi accanto a lei.

Emma si sistemò al suo fianco, sorridendo. La baciò prima sulle labbra, poi sulla fronte.  
"Buonanotte." mormorò.

Regina poggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.


	3. Capitolo 3

Emma si sedette sulla sedia, ammirando la visione di Regina, voltata di spalle rispetto a lei, che preparava la colazione. Era coperta da una vestaglia corta, bianca, che le copriva a malapena le cosce. Sorrise osservandola.  
"Hai dormito bene?" le chiese.

Regina sorrise mentre finiva di preparare le frittelle.

"Ho dormito molto bene, e tu?" rispose poggiando tutto nel piatto. Emma non le staccò gli occhi di dosso.  
"Benissimo." sorrise.

La mora le poggiò il piatto davanti e si chinò leggermente per darle un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

Emma ricambiò il bacio. La ringraziò per la colazione, poi iniziò a mangiare. Regina si sedette accanto a lei e bevve un sorso di caffè. Stava per aprire bocca quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Emma mentre si alzava, la mano pronta a usare la magia se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
"Amore sei qui!" esordì Hook entrando in cucina e avvicinandosi velocemente alla bionda

Emma lanciò una fugace occhiata di panico a Regina, quindi si alzò in piedi arrossendo appena.  
"Ehm... Killian..." disse quasi con rammarico. Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Regina ed evitò lo sguardo dell'uomo, fingendo di doversi sistemare una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. E così era tornato…

Il pirata non perse tempo e le prese il viso tra le mani per baciarla.

"Sono passato a casa dei tuoi e tuo padre mi ha detto che non eri tornata. Mi sono preoccupato."

Emma spalancò gli occhi al bacio, presa alla sprovvista, eppure incapace di respingerlo. Guardò di nuovo Regina per una frazione di secondo, poi abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Sto bene." rispose soltanto. "Non credevo saresti tornato…"

Regina rimase immobile, ma strinse le mani a pugno vedendo il bacio tra i due. Lanciò uno sguardo di rabbia verso Emma e il pirata.  
"L'hai trovata, adesso potete andare." disse acida, togliendo i piatti dal tavolo

Emma la guardò con un'orrenda sensazione addosso. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, quindi si voltò verso Hook e lo trascinò fuori dalla casa mentre borbottava un "Sì, andiamo."

Regina rimase di spalle, immobile. Alle parole di Emma stava per voltarsi per incenerirla con lo sguardo ma si era fermata giusto in tempo. Quando sentì la porta di casa chiudersi si poggiò al bancone della cucina, gli occhi umidi, ma trattenne le lacrime.

Emma attese, ferma nel lieve vento autunnale che si era alzato da poche ore. Il municipio svettava alle sue spalle, i suoi occhi fissi sulla strada in attesa della Mercedes nera.

Regina parcheggiò la sua auto davanti all'edificio. Sbatté lo sportello scendendo. La rabbia non era ancora cessata.

Emma sobbalzò. Vagamente spaventata, tentò comunque di intercettare il Sindaco.  
"Regina!" la chiamo a voce alta.

Regina si fermò solo un istante poi riprese a camminare più velocemente, salendo le scale del palazzo. Emma la seguì.  
"Regina, aspetta!"

Il Sindaco continuò a camminare, senza voltarsi; aprì la porta del suo ufficio e lo richiuse dietro di sé.

Emma si ritrovò la porta sbattuta in faccia. Si appoggiò ad essa.  
"Regina, ti prego, lascia che ti spieghi..." tentò, la voce abbastanza alta perché la donna nella stanza potesse sentirla.

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, si sedette sulla sua sedia e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Se ne vada Sceriffo, a differenza sua alcune persone lavorano."

Emma appoggiò la testa al vetro della porta.  
"Mi dispiace, okay? Non sapevo come fare... non volevo sbattergli in faccia la verità in quel modo..."

Regina si alzò esasperata e aprì la porta. "Non c'è nessuna verità da dire. Non è successo assolutamente niente. Adesso Sceriffo vada a lavorare." disse con rabbia ad un centimetro dalla sua faccia

Emma rimase paralizzata dalla sua improvvisa vicinanza. Rimase per un istante in silenzio, spiazzata, le labbra dischiuse dalla sorpresa, gli occhi grandi.  
"È successo, invece, Regina. Io voglio lasciarlo. Solo non volevo farlo a quel modo." ribatté, il rimorso nella voce e negli occhi. "Ti prego, dammi la possibilità di rimediare."

"Vattene. Non voglio più vederti se non per Henry." ribatté sbattendole poi la porta in faccia.

Il rumore della porta che sbatteva contro lo stipite fu un colpo di pistola sparato a bruciapelo. Arse dentro di lei, consumandola. Con le lacrime che scorrevano veloci e incontrollate sul viso pallido e inclinato verso terra, Emma uscì dal municipio a lenti passi pesanti.

Regina era rimasta immobile dietro la porta, la mano poggiata sulla maniglia. L'aveva sentita andare via. Non poteva crederle, non di nuovo.

Le unghie affilate e smaltate di nero delle dita lunghe e affusolate ticchettarono in un ritmo allegro sul vetro opaco della porta. La donna osservò con vago divertimento il nome scritto su di esso, la dicitura 'Sindaco' sotto le due brevi parole.

Regina sospirò irritata e infastidita.

"Sceriffo le ho detto di andare via."

Le labbra piene di Malefica si incurvarono verso l'alto. Aprì la porta e fece il suo ingresso nell'ufficio del Sindaco con passi lenti, ancheggiando.  
"Da quando ho l'onore di ricoprire questa carica?" chiese, sarcastica.

La mora alzò gli occhi dai documenti che stava leggendo, o che almeno avrebbe dovuto leggere.  
"Mal… che sorpresa." disse alzandosi "Cosa ci fai qui?"

La bionda le sorrise. Allargò le braccia come ad invitarla in un abbraccio.  
"Ero nei paraggi, ho pensato di passare a farti un saluto..."

Regina si avvicinò a lei, un sorriso sul viso. " Arrivi sempre al momento giusto." commentò per poi abbracciarla. Malefica si incurvò appena per accoglierla tra le braccia. Sorrise, scostandosi per guardarla in viso, le mani sulle spalle di lei.  
"Chi devo uccidere mia cara?" chiese, fiutando nell'aria il malumore della mora, la quale sorrise scuotendo la testa.

"Nessuno che io o tu possiamo uccidere sfortunatamente." rispose per poi staccarsi leggermente da lei.

La bionda si accigliò.  
"Perché mai?" chiese.

"Non ne vale la pena." rispose alzando il braccio "Dimmi tu piuttosto che cosa ti porta qui? Era tanto che non venivi a farmi visita..."

Mal indagò il suo sguardo per qualche istante, quindi si risolse a risponderle invece che domandare ancora. Diede una scrollata di spalle.  
"Te l'ho detto, ero qui, era tanto che non ci vedevamo..." La sua voce sfumò sull'ultima parola. Puntò gli occhi cerulei in quelli scuri di Regina, desiderio nei suoi. "... Ho pensato potesse farti piacere..."

"Lo sai che le tue visite sono sempre piacevoli. Anzi... Perché non andiamo a prendere un caffè." disse iniziando a prendere la giacca e la borsa

Mal inarcò lievemente un sopracciglio, un sorriso sul volto.  
"Come desideri." rispose, la voce più bassa, seducente mentre continuava a fissarla. "Oppure potremmo bere un po' del tuo sidro, a casa tua..."

Il Sindaco sorrise.

" Sarebbe perfetto." la guardò negli occhi.

Il sorriso della donna si allargò fino a mostrare i denti bianchi. Allungò una mano verso di lei, e appena la posò sul suo braccio fece svanire entrambe in una nuvola nera che le trasportò a casa della mora.

Riapparvero nello studio. Malefica si appropriò immediatamente della bottiglia di sidro e di due bicchieri, con l'atteggiamento di chi sa esattamente dove trovare ciò che cerca. Si sedette sul divano, le lunghe gambe accavallate, e versò il liquore nei bicchieri, porgendone uno a Regina con uno sguardo di fuoco liquido verso di lei.

Regina rimase sorpresa di come Mal fosse a suo agio in casa sua. Sorrise quando le porse il bicchiere.

"Al tuo tempismo." disse facendo tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo. Malefica sorrise e poi bevve, sempre osservandola.  
"Allora... vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?"

Regina sbuffò leggermente e mandò giù tutto di un fiato il sidro. "Nulla di cui io voglia parlare."

L'altra donna accettò la risposta con un sorso di sidro.  
"Come preferisci. D'altronde, tu e io abbiamo sempre preferito agire, piuttosto che parlare..." le sorrise, tentatrice.

Regina ripensò solo un attimo agli occhi verdi Emma, alla sua bocca alle sue mani... un nodo alla gola la fece tentennare. Ma scacciò quel pensiero poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo. Emma l'aveva usata, e non era stata la prima. Ma l'aveva ferita. Guardò Mal e fece un passo verso di lei.

Malefica piegò leggermente il collo per continuare a guardarla negli occhi. Le sorrise, poi si appoggiò allo schienale del divano. Con la mano libera, diede dei buffetti alla sua stessa coscia, un invito per la mora a sedersi su di lei.

La mora sorrise maliziosa e si sedette sulle sue gambe.

" Sapevo che eri venuta per un motivo..." mormorò a bassa voce vicino al suo orecchio. Mal ghignò, soddisfatta. Le infilò la mano libera tra i capelli, tirando appena all'indietro per farle piegare la testa.  
"Sei libera di fermarmi, se non ti piacciono le mie intenzioni..." mormorò in risposta. Avvicinò poi il bicchiere al suo viso, poggiando il bordo di vetro sulle labbra morbide del sindaco, aspettando che le dischiudesse.

Regina la guardò negli occhi, un sorriso sul viso. Si leccò le labbra prima di dischiuderle e poggiandole sul vetro del bicchiere. I suoi occhi fissi su quelli azzurri della bionda.

Mal inclinò il bicchiere, lasciando che liquido dorato scivolasse giù oltre il bordo e tra le labbra, che rasentavano la perfezione, di Regina. La mora socchiuse gli occhi mentre lasciava che il liquido bagnasse le sue labbra, si soffermasse sulla sua lingua e poi scendesse nella sua gola.

Mal inclinò di più il bicchiere, troppo, deliberatamente, e il sidro in eccesso si insinuò oltre le labbra della mora, scorrendo in un rivolo veloce lungo la linea della mandibola e sul collo. Posò ormai vuoto il bicchiere sul divano, accanto a sé, senza prestargli più attenzione, e stringendo la presa sui capelli spessi e folti della mora si raddrizzò per leccare via il liquore dalla sua pelle bollente.

Regina emise un leggero gemito sentendo la lingua di Mal sul suo collo, spostò il suo corpo più vicino al suo. Il basso ventre si contrasse.

"Non sei cambiata." riuscì a sussurrare dopo qualche attimo. Mal sorrise sulla sua pelle.  
"Mai." rispose in un mormorio gutturale, eccitato eppure controllato. Scese, seguendo il flusso del sidro, a baciare, leccare e mordere altra pelle.

Regina riaprì gli occhi e la spinse poco delicatamente sul divano, facendola stendere sotto di lei.

"Neanch'io lo sono." replicò baciandola con foga. Malefica rise sotto di lei, deliziata.  
"Allora scopami." replicò con il fuoco nei ridenti occhi azzurri.

La mora non se lo fece ripetere due volte, con un movimento della mano fece sparire i vestiti della bionda sotto di sé. Sorrise guardando il suo corpo nudo. Avvicinò il viso al suo collo e iniziò a tempestarlo di baci e morsi. Malefica rise e gemette di piacere, senza ribellarsi. Usando la magia a sua volta spogliò la mora, e affondò di nuovo una mano nei suoi capelli, l'altra che scendeva a stringere una natica di lei tra le dita. Il Sindaco scese più giù si soffermò sul suo seno. Prendendo in bocca il capezzolo già turgido, lo leccò, lo morse tirandolo con i denti, ma non troppo. Mal ringhiò di piacere, il dolore solo una vaga sensazione che accentuava l'eccitazione.  
"Più forte..." ansimò tirandole i capelli per guardarla negli occhi. "Avanti Regina, conosci i miei limiti." la incitò sorridendo lussuriosa.

Regina la guardò negli occhi, le pupille dilatate per l'eccitazione. Non c'era tenerezza, solo passione, desiderio... Era solo sesso... Insinuò una gamba tra le sue e spinse forte mentre mordeva più forte il capezzolo della sua amante. Mal urlò, piacere e dolore che si mescolavano in un emozione sublime.  
"Sì!" esultò sorridendo. La attirò a sé e le morse il labbro inferiore, forte, ma non abbastanza da farla sanguinare.

Regina sorrise sulle sue labbra, ne leccò il contorno. La mano destra iniziò a vagare sulla coscia della donna, salì fino ad arrivare al suo punto di piacere. Mal la guardò negli occhi. Sorrise di nuovo mentre accarezzava il suo corpo. Le mani si chiusero a coppa sui seni, intrappolandoli in una stretta decisa ma indolore. La mora gemette sulla sua bocca mentre un dito si faceva strada in lei. La trovò già bagnata e il suo dito non fece alcuno sforzo per entrare. Iniziò subito a muoversi in lei. La bionda inarcò la schiena, sopraffatta dalla sensazione di averla dentro di sé, dopo tutto quel tempo. Le artigliò la schiena, gemendo.

Regina ansimò forte e inarcò la schiena ma continuò a muoversi in lei. Aggiunse presto un secondo dito esplorandola.

"Mmmhrregina..." ansimò l'altra, graffiandole la schiena.

La mora gridò leggermente e iniziò a spingere le dita in lei, sempre più velocemente. Mal si aggrappò alle sue natiche, affondando le unghie nei muscoli sodi.  
"Sì!" gridò, sul ciglio dell'orgasmo.

Regina gemette baciandola mentre usciva ed entrava in lei sempre con maggiore forza. L'orgasmo la scosse nel profondo, facendola urlare di piacere.

Regina continuò a muoversi in lei, accompagnandola nel suo piacere. Malefica non si diede il tempo di riprendere fiato. Stringendo la presa sulle natiche di Regina tirò verso di sé e scivolò verso il basso, posizionandosi sotto di lei, forzandola a sedersi sulla sua bocca.

La mora sorrise e si poggiò con le mani al bracciolo del divano. Il suo corpo già fremeva.

Affondò la lingua dentro di lei, gustando il suo sapore come un calice vino dopo una lunga giornata. Leccò tra le sue labbra, poi scivolò sul clitoride stimolandolo con colpi brevi e veloci. Le labbra di Regina si schiusero gemendo, iniziò a muovere il bacino lentamente sulla sua bocca. La lingua di Malefica tornò tra le sue labbra, prepotente. La guardò negli occhi. Da azzurri, per un istante i suoi divennero di un verde acceso, innaturale, inumano. La sua lingua crebbe mentre la strega arrestava a trasformazione in drago a quel dettaglio. Mosse la lingua dentro di lei, accarezzando rudemente le sue pareti calde e umide.

Regina gridò, il piacere che stava provando era enorme. Sentì il ventre contrarsi e il calore aumentare tra le sue gambe. La lingua di Mal sfiorò ogni suo punto sensibile.

Continuò a muoversi dentro di lei, gemendo per il piacere che vedeva riflesso sul suo volto, vibrando dentro di lei per quei gemiti.

"Sì..." la mora ansimò sentendo l'orgasmo iniziare a farsi strada nel suo corpo. Mal fece uscire e rientrare la lingua in lei, muovendone la punta allo stesso tempo dentro Regina che venne con un fremito, il suo corpo si contrasse e si stese ansimando sulla donna sotto di lei.

Malefica ritrasse la lingua, riportandola alle sue dimensioni umane. Le accarezzò la schiena, ansimando con lei.

Il Sindaco sorrise rimanendo stesa sul suo corpo.

"Non hai perso il tuo tocco." Ansimò. Mal le sorrise di rimando.  
"Si può dire lo stesso di te..." commentò.

La mora sollevò il viso per guardarla.

Incrociò il suo sguardo, il sorriso ancora sul volto. Le accarezzò i capelli, poi la linea sottile delle sopracciglia.  
"Mi è mancato il tuo fuoco, Regina..." ammise, senza dolcezza ma solo con pura, vivida sincerità.

"Anche tu mi sei mancata... Riesci a farmi dimenticare tutto." rispose con altrettanta sincerità. Era vero per un istante aveva dimenticato il dolore che Emma le aveva causato. Il viso di Mal si contrasse, per un istante, la rabbia che lampeggiava nei suoi occhi.  
"Non ricordo che permettessi a qualcuno di farti soffrire, nella Foresta Incantata..." mormorò.

"È stato solo uno stupido sbaglio." mentì l'ex sovrana. La bionda si accigliò.  
"Davvero? Perché non vuoi parlarne, dunque?"

"Non vale la pena di perdere ancora tempo a parlare di una persona che non mi interessa." replicò. "Sparirai di nuovo o rimarrai in città per un po'?

Mal ammiccò.  
"Dipende..." sorrise maliziosa.

"Da cosa?" chiese accarezzandole il braccio.

"Da te." rispose con semplicità, guardandola negli occhi. "L'unica ragione per cui dovrei restare qui sei tu. Per tutti gli altri, be'..." fece spallucce. " ... li incenerirei volentieri, ma penso che ormai ci resteresti male..." continuò con una lieve nota di disapprovazione nello sguardo.

"Per me?" chiese sorpresa. Mal non era mai stata così diretta. " Sono diventata così importante?"

La fronte della bionda si increspò.  
"Con chi altri farei sesso di questa qualità?" chiese per poi scoppiare a ridere, ironica.

Regina scosse la testa sorridendo. " Con nessuno, sono la migliore." disse per poi sollevarsi.

Mal rise ancora, poi si sollevò sui gomiti osservandola.  
"Il tuo ego è imbarazzante..." la prese in giro.

"E il tuo no?" replicò divertita la mora alzandosi dal divano per poi far apparire una vestaglia per coprirsi.

La bionda ridacchiò.  
"Mai quanto il tuo." replicò. Rimase nuda, sdraiata sul divano. Incrociò le caviglie in un accenno di pudore. La osservò. "Dove vai?" chiese.

"Io da nessuna parte, ma tu dovresti andare: tra poco Henry tornerà a casa e non voglio scioccarlo con la vista di noi due nude sul divano."

Diede un cenno di assenso. Si alzò e si rivestì con un gesto della mano, dal basso verso l'alto. Rialzò lo sguardo sull'altra donna.  
"Quando la tua impegnata vita di madre sindaco ti permetterà di farti un'altra sana scopata con la sottoscritta?" chiese sorridendo.

Regina scosse la testa.

"Domani sera Henry sarà fuori, dormirà dai due idioti..." rispose dandole un leggero bacio. Malefica sghignazzò all'appellativo.  
"Bene. Mi accompagni alla porta?" chiese, lo sguardo che indugiava ancora sul suo corpo, sebbene coperto dalla vestaglia.

Regina fece strada verso l'ingresso e aprì la porta.

"Allora ci vediamo domani." disse stringendosi maggiormente nella vestaglia, sentendo l'aria fredda sfiorarle il viso e il corpo

Malefica la salutò con un sorriso.  
"A domani." disse prima di allontanarsi, le lunghe gambe che percorrevano in fretta le distanze.  
Emma, scesa in quel momento dal maggiolino, la mano destra ancora appoggiata sul metallo dipinto di giallo della portiera ancora aperta, osservò la scena con muto sconcerto, la bocca semi aperta. Guardò Malefica allontanarsi, poi tornò a guardare Regina. I capelli arruffati, la vestaglia, le gambe nude sotto di essa.

La mora sorrise alla donna e si poggiò allo stipite della porta guardandola. Quando stava poi per richiuderla notò un'altra bionda. Emma. La fissava. Il suo cuore ripreso a battere forte. Dal suo volto sapeva che aveva capito cosa era successo con Mal, ma chi era per giudicarla? Era lei che dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei aveva baciato il pirata ed era andata via con lui. L'aveva usata. Che diritto aveva di giudicare?

Emma incontrò il suo sguardo, pieno di rancore, come non era mai stato. Impallidì, sia perché stava lentamente realizzando che cosa aveva visto, sia perché capì in quel momento quanto Regina, per la prima volta, la odiasse. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime bollenti.

Regina rimase immobile, osservandola. Un lato di lei ancora voleva correre da lei e baciarla. Ma l'altra sua parte la odiava. L'aveva usata. Aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva e poi l'aveva gettata via... La cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderla ma… da tutti si sarebbe aspettata quel comportamento, tranne che da Emma.

Le lacrime scesero sul suo viso, incontrollate. Non poteva sopportare quello sguardo. Non da lei. Abbassò il suo e rientrò in macchina. Partì sgommando.

Rimase a guardarla fino a che il maggiolino non sparì dalla sua vista. Poi chiuse la porta, lentamente e si poggiò ad essa. Le lacrime finalmente scesero sul suo viso. Le lasciò scorrere per qualche minuto per poi spazzarle via con un gesto rabbioso della mano.


	4. Capitolo 4

Emma camminava mano nella mano con Killian. Stavano chiacchierando da mezz'ora circa, e il loro ozioso tragitto li aveva portati davanti al Granny's dopo una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Killian si era scusato mille volte, le aveva spiegato tutto, giustificando magistralmente la sua assenza improvvisa, e lei gli aveva creduto. Lo aveva perdonato. Guardò verso il diner.  
"Toast con...?"  
"Formaggio fuso?" terminò Killian per lei, facendola sorridere. Lo baciò sule labbra.  
"E una coca."  
Il pirata sorrise e annuì.  
"Ovviamente." disse prima di lasciarla lì e saltellare dentro al diner.

Regina e Mal erano arrivate da Granny da un paio di minuti. Si erano sedute ad un tavolo.  
"Cosa prendi?" chiese Mal, osservando il menù.  
"Un'insalata."  
"Avrai bisogno di più energie..." ribatté la bionda facendole l'occhiolino. Regina sorrise e poggiò la mano sulla sua.

Killian entrò nel diner. Notò Regina e poi Malefica, sedute al tavolo. Le salutò con un cenno del capo e poi si rivolse a Granny, riferendo l'ordinazione.  
"A portar via." confermò alla domanda della donna.

La cameriera si avvicinò alle due donne per prendere le ordinazioni.  
"Un'insalata per me e..."  
"Una bistecca. Al sangue." completò la bionda .  
"Perfetto. Arrivano subito."

Granny depositò il sacchetto unto sul bancone, e Killian si tastò la giacca alla ricerca del portafoglio. Solo in quel momento si ricordò che lo aveva Emma: in una scherzosa dimostrazione delle sue abilità di ladra, glielo aveva rubato. Sorrise e fece cenno a Granny di aspettare. Uscì al volo dal diner e chiamò Emma per farla entrare.  
"Il portafoglio." spiegò quando lei lo raggiunse.  
"Giusto.." rise lei. Se n'era totalmente dimenticata. Entrò con lui, la mano già sui contanti, ma rallentò nel tragitto verso la cassa. Il suo sguardo incontrò le figure di Regina e Malefica.

"Stasera a casa tua?" chiese Mal, accarezzandole la mano.

"Certo, alle..." Regina si bloccò a metà frase notando Emma vicino ad Hook.

"Stai bene?" chiese Mal girandosi a sua volta.

Emma trovò entrambi i loro sguardi. Killian notò il suo disagio, e indirizzò un'occhiata infastidita verso le due streghe.  
"Tutto bene, amore?"  
Emma si riscosse di colpo. Gli rivolse un sorriso teso.  
"Certo." rispose allungando le banconote a Granny, che la osservava con aria scettica.

Regina sentì la nausea assalirla. Amore. Certo. E questo era perché doveva essere sincera e rompere con lui, per dirgli che si era portata a letto la regina cattiva. Il bicchiere davanti a sé andò in frantumi tra le sue dita. Emma sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto verso l'origine del rumore. In realtà, tutti lo fecero.  
"Regina!" la chiamò Mal.  
La mora si voltò verso di lei notando solo in quel momento il vetro sulla sua mano, sanguinava.

La Salvatrice spalancò gli occhi alla vista della mano insanguinata di Regina. Senza pensare si precipitò da lei, guarendo la sua ferita con la magia in un gesto istintivo e fulmineo. Regina rimase immobile. Il tocco di Emma era delicato e riportò alla memoria, un passato, una notte che voleva dimenticare. Le sue mani che accarezzavano il suo viso, il suo ventre, le sue gambe. Sentì un calore tra le sue gambe. Si destò dopo qualche istante e ritirò la mano.  
"Potevo farlo io." sbottò con rabbia.

Emma rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, realizzando solo in quel momento cosa aveva fatto.  
"Sarebbe questo il tuo ringraziamento?" intervenne Killian avvicinandosi, guardandola con astio.

"Non stavo parlando con te pirata." replicò Regina alzandosi.  
Mal si alzò a sua volta.  
"Credo che dovresti calmarti." disse facendo un passo verso Hook, il quale guardò la bionda dal basso verso l'alto, eppure per nulla intimidito dal suo atteggiamento. Le sorrise, anzi.  
"Ricordo di averti uccisa una volta, non provocarmi, strega..." minacciò verso di lei. Emma gli afferrò un braccio, un'occhiata allarmata a Malefica.  
"Killian andiamo. Non è successo niente." disse, guardando ora Regina. "Scusate l'interruzione." aggiunse prima di cercare di tirare via il pirata.

Mal lanciò un occhiata di fuoco a Hook ed Emma.  
"Tieni a bada il tuo cagnolino, Salvatrice."  
Regina poggiò una mano sul braccio di Malefica cercando di calmarla. Killian fece per andarle contro ma la presa salda di Emma lo fermò.  
"Andiamo." ripeté, stentorea stavolta, ma con gli occhi in quelli di Regina. La guardò per un lungo istante, poi Killian cedette dopo un'ultima occhiata assassina alla strega e, lasciati i soldi e presa l'ordinazione, uscirono dal locale.

Regina si rilassò leggermente guardandoli andare via.  
"Devo tornare a lavoro." disse rivolta a Mal.  
"Cosa mi nascondi?" chiese la bionda.  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
"Non sono un idiota. So che qualcuno ti ha fatto soffrire quando abbiamo iniziato..."  
"Non è successo nulla."  
Mal sospirò.

"Se lo dici tu."

"Perchè ti ha trattata a quel modo, Swan?"  
Emma guardò Killian negli occhi sospettosi mentre camminavano verso casa. Distolse lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Abbiamo avuto una discussione. Ci succede spesso, lo sai..."  
"Appunto per questo. E poi questo rapporto con Malefica non mi piace. Nascondono qualcosa."  
Emma sospirò.  
"Non nascondono proprio niente. Tutto il contrario, purtroppo." borbottò la donna. Il pirata si piegò appena verso di lei.  
"Cosa?" chiese.  
Emma lo guardò. Il tempo di capire che non aveva sentito e gli sorrise.  
"Niente." lo rassicurò prendendo l'uncino tra le dita. "Non è niente di importante, davvero."

Regina tornò nel suo ufficio dopo dieci minuti, dopo aver dato un bacio a Mal e aver confermato l'appuntamento di quella sera.  
Cercò di concentrarsi sul lavoro ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla discussione avuta al diner con Emma. Non aveva mai perso il controllo della sua magia, e poi perché diavolo Emma l'aveva aiutata?!

Emma esitò, la mano alzata a pugno a pochi centimetri dalla porta. Prese un respiro e poi diede due colpetti al legno, e attese.

La mora sollevò la testa, scacciando i suoi pensieri al battere dei colpi sulla porta.  
"Avanti." disse

Esitò ancora un secondo, si preparò mentalmente ad una possibile sfera infuocata e poi entrò nell'ufficio. Mise le mani avanti, aperte.  
"Tipregononcacciarmitidevoparlare!" esclamò tutto d'un fiato, molto, molto in fretta.

Regina la guardò confusa, un lieve sorriso apparve sulla sua faccia notando le braccia dello sceriffo protese in avanti.  
"Credi che così riuscirai a fermare le mie palle di fuoco?" chiese divertita

Emma la guardò per un istante in confusione, poi abbassò le braccia.  
"N-no..." mormorò arrossendo. "...solo a deviare un po' di insulti..." sorrise appena poi, incoraggiata dal suo tono.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Allora puoi andare via." disse alzandosi e indicandole la porta con la mano. "Non ho niente da dirti, a parte ricordarti che Henry dorme da te stasera."

Emma fece un passo verso di lei.  
"Regina, aspetta..." Il suo tono era quasi una supplica. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero." continuò, calcando l'ultima parola. Tutto nel suo viso indicava che era vero. "So di aver sbagliato, ma sono andata nel panico... E non sto cercando di giustificarmi, solo di spiegarti..."

Regina le voltò le spalle, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Non le avrebbe permesso di vedere quanto dolore le aveva causato.  
"Era solo sesso Swan, non c'è bisogno di farne un affare di stato." rispose dopo qualche attimo.

Le parve di sentirlo, il rumore del pugno che percepì chiaramente sulla faccia. Eppure Regina non l'aveva toccata. Fece un passo indietro, poi un altro e un altro ancora, più veloce, finché non corse via, veloce come le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo viso.

Regina non si era voltata, ma poteva percepire il viso di Emma, il suo silenzio. L'aria che si muoveva mentre scappava via. Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, facendo scorrere le lacrime sul suo viso.

"Non sei così brava dopotutto a capire quando le persone mentono." sussurrò.


	5. Capitolo 5

Tre settimane dopo 

Henry scese velocemente gli stretti scalini di pietra. Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove cercare.  
"Okay, mamma..." mormorò tra sé "... vediamo se riesco a trovarlo..."  
Non che sapesse esattamente cosa cercare. Mosse qualche passo nella stanza scura, puntando gli occhi su alcuni libri dall'aria pericolosa. Si avvicinò ad essi, ne prese uno e iniziò a sfogliarlo, ma lo accantonò immediatamente: era scritto in una lingua strana, con dei caratteri che non aveva mai visto. Ne prese un altro, sbuffando. "Sarà una lunga ricerca..." commentò. Sfogliò le vecchie pagine ingiallite, ma non lesse nulla che potesse aiutarlo.  
"Eppure ci deve essere un modo per farle andare d'accordo..." sussurrò. Un rumore alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare. Si voltò di scatto, e il libro che teneva in mano urtò una boccetta piena di un liquido verdognolo. Henry se ne accorse, e, prima che cadesse, si mosse per prenderla al volo. Dovette lasciare il libro, che cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo mentre il ragazzo afferrava la boccetta. Rimase per un istante immobile, poi sorrise sospirando.  
"Per un pelo!" esclamò. Lasciò la boccetta e si chinò per prendere il libro, ma l'oggetto era sparito. Al suo posto, un essere improbabile, una specie di cane a tre zampe, con due orrendi tentacoli che gli spuntavano dai fianchi, un grosso corno nero e lucido tra gli occhi di ossidiana e zanne piene di bava scoperte dal ghigno rabbioso gli ringhiò contro. Henry urlò e corse via, inseguito dalla creatura.

Regina aprì gli occhi, la luce che filtrava dalla finestra aveva colpito il suo viso svegliandola. Si alzò e si preparò per andare a lavoro. Henry era rimasto da Emma per la notte, quindi non doveva preoccuparsi di preparare la colazione. Uscì di casa per dirigersi al Granny's per prendere un caffè prima di andare in ufficio.

Emma camminava per strada, una ciambella in mano, metà di essa in bocca e il cellulare nell'altra. Stava rispondendo all'ansiosissimo messaggio di sua madre, che le chiedeva per l'ennesima volta come si sentisse, come ogni dannata mattina. Questa storia del matrimonio aveva coinvolto più Mary Margaret che lei. Premette invio, e in quell'istante il telefono iniziò a squillare. Henry. Aggrottò la fronte mentre cercava di ingoiare l'enorme pezzo di ciambella che stava masticando. Il ragazzo le aveva detto che sarebbe andato dritto a scuola, quindi o aveva deciso di saltare la prima lezione, o non ci era andato affatto. Ma allora perché chiamarla? Preoccupata, e anche vagamente arrabbiata, rispose.  
"Hey, ragazzino, che..."  
Le rispose la voce affannata e spaventata di Henry, rumori strani in sottofondo.  
"Ma'! C'è un mostro che mi insegue! Sono al cimitero, corri!"  
Emma non esitò un istante.  
"Chiama Regina!" esclamò prima di attaccare e trasportarsi al cimitero con la magia.

Regina stava salendo i gradini del municipio quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare. Un senso di panico l'invase vedendo chi la stesse chiamando. "Henry Daniel Mills, perché diavolo non sei a scuola?"  
"Mamma un mostro mi insegue sono al cimitero aiutami!" gridò il ragazzino.  
La mora si trasportò velocemente al cimitero.

"Henry? Dove sei?" gridò.

Emma sentì il figlio urlare e corse in quella direzione.  
"Henry!" lo chiamò. Lo vide sfrecciare tra gli alberi, poco distante, e accelerò.  
"Ma che cazz..." esclamò quando vide lo strano essere inseguirlo. Gli lanciò contro un incantesimo, ma la bestia non sembrò accorgersene.  
"Merda!" imprecò. Henry, che l'aveva vista, la raggiunse in poco tempo, quindi scapparono insieme, l'essere che ringhiava alle loro spalle, a pochi passi di distanza.

Regina sentì le urla e corse in quella direzione.  
"Emma! Henry!" lanciò una palla di fuoco verso il mostro, per dare tempo ai due di raggiungerla.

Emma prese la mano di Henry e accelerò verso Regina. Si guardò indietro. Vide chiaramente la palla di fuoco estinguersi addosso al mostro, senza danneggiarlo. L'essere scrollò appena la tozza testa e continuò a corrergli dietro. Li aveva quasi raggiunti ormai. Decise all'istante.  
"Corri!" disse ad Henry lasciandogli la mano. Se la magia non funzionava, forse il piombo lo avrebbe fatto. Tirò fuori la pistola e si fermò, sparando mentre il mostro le saltava addosso con le zanne scoperte.

Regina afferrò la mano di Henry e iniziò a correre.

"Emma corri!" le urlò vedendola fermarsi. Quando il mostro le saltò addosso si fermò, spinse Henry al riparo e iniziò a lanciare delle palle di fuoco verso quella specie di cane avanzando verso di lui.

Emma, la schiena a terra, afferrò la pelle ruvida e pelosa del mostro con una mano, il braccio teso per tenerlo lontano dal corpo mentre con l'altra mano sparava a raffica contro la bestia. I proiettili sembravano passargli attraverso come ad un fantasma, eppure quell'affare era solido e schifoso come nient'altro al mondo. Sentì il calore delle fiamme di Regina accarezzarle la pelle mentre i tentacoli viscidi ma corti dell'essere cercavano di avvinghiarsi al suo collo. Finiti i proiettili tentò colpendolo in testa col calcio della pistola, ma la bestia si limitò a sbavarle addosso e cercare di morderle il braccio.

Regina sollevò la mano e riuscì a far arretrare la bestia, si avvicinò velocemente alla bionda e le diede la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
"Perché non ascolti mai quello che ti dico? Se dico corri tu corri maledizione!" le urlò in faccia.

Emma si alzò prendendo la sua mano. Si accigliò alle urla di Regina, e nonostante il fiato corto per lo sforzo, le urlò contro in risposta.  
"Quell'affare stava per azzannare il piede di Henry! Non c'era più tempo!"

"Prendiamo Henry e andiamo via." disse osservando il mostro che stava per riavvicinarsi "Sta tornando…"

Emma diede una stretta al suo braccio.  
"Porta via Henry. Io lo tengo lontano dalla città finché non troverai un modo per fermarlo."

"No, non ti lascio qui con quel mostro, ti ucciderà! Torniamo in città e chiediamo aiuto a Mal!"

Emma serrò la mascella.  
"Se entra in città ucciderà tutti." ribatté, seria. Lanciò un'occhiata al mostro che era ormai a pochi metri. "Ho affrontato cose peggiori. Vai!" esclamò lanciando un esplosione di magia contro la bestia, che fu scagliata contro un albero. Si voltò verso Regina. "Me la caverò, ma devi trovare un modo per distruggerlo."

"Sei testarda come sempre maledizione!" si girò verso Henry.  
"Chiama Mal ho bisogno del suo aiuto." disse per poi lanciare un'altra palla di fuoco verso il mostro.

Emma la guardò di nuovo, un'occhiata al figlio che stava armeggiando freneticamente col cellulare.  
"Da quando ti serve il suo aiuto?" chiese, incapace di nascondere la gelosia. "E da quando Henry ha il suo numero?"

"Ma che importanza ha adesso?" sbottò la mora quasi gridando. " E mi sembra piuttosto evidente che abbiamo bisogno d'aiuto visto che non riusciamo a bloccarlo o mi sbaglio?"

Emma guardò la bestia che si stava scrollando come un cane bagnato.  
"Proviamo insieme." suggerì "Potenza al massimo, come al solito. Funziona sempre."

Regina la guardò e scosse la testa dopo qualche secondo.

"Io... non posso..." rispose.

Emma si voltò verso di lei, presa alla sprovvista. Spalancò gli occhi, tenendo sotto controllo la strana bestia a tre zampe con la coda dell'occhio.  
"Senti Regina, lo so che non c'è più lo stesso rapporto tra noi, ma se è per quello che è successo, non mi sembra il momento di rinfacciarmelo..."

"Non è per quello... Non metterei in pericolo le persone che amo solo perché abbiamo litigato." rispose esasperata lanciando un'altra palla di fuoco contro il mostro, stavolta fu debole. Si guardò la mano. "No accidenti…"

Emma ebbe appena il tempo di guardarla con un misto di preoccupazione e confusione prima di dover allontanare il mostro con un'altra grossa esplosione bianca. Non riuscì a razionalizzare tutte le parole di Regina.  
"Che ti succede?" le chiese poi, seriamente in pensiero per lei.

"La mia magia è instabile per questo non posso aiutarti. Ed è per questo che mi serve Malefica." le spiegò cercando di evocare un'altra palla di fuoco ma con poco successo

Emma la guardò ancora per un secondo, poi si spostò davanti a lei.  
"Sta' dietro di me, lo tengo impegnato finché non arriva quella più grossa e più cattiva di lui." disse lanciando un altro incantesimo contro il mostro, che sembrava essersi infuriato, frustrato dalla loro difesa. "Perché la tua magia è instabile?"

"Non... credo che dovremmo parlarne." lanciò uno sguardo in alto cercando di intravedere Mal. Dopo qualche istante rilassò un poco le spalle, sollevata. "È arrivata finalmente."

Il drago arrivò volando sopra di loro, aprì la bocca e sputò fuoco sul mostro che iniziò a indietreggiare.

Emma guardò il drago passargli sopra, poi incendiare la sterpaglia intorno al mostro e qualche ramo nel tragitto. La bestia stava sì indietreggiando, ma non per le fiamme. Era il drago stesso a spaventarla, a quanto pareva.  
"Deve atterrare, il fuoco da solo non gli fa niente..." disse a Regina, guardando Malefica sorvolare gli alberi. "Ma non può farlo qui..." aggiunse poi. Abbassò lo sguardo, cercando un punto più aperto. Dopo qualche istante indicò una radura, appena visibile. Era alle spalle del mostro.  
"Dobbiamo andare lì!" esclamò guardando ora Regina. "Ci seguirà se corriamo fino a lì, ma dobbiamo essere veloci, passargli accanto, o non ci vedrà nemmeno. È troppo concentrato su Malefica."

Regina annuì, poggiando istintivamente la mano sul suo ventre.

"Va bene, corriamo." rispose infine.

Emma la guardò per un istante. Poi si rivolse ad Henry, che era proprio dietro di loro.  
"Pronto ragazzino?" gli chiese. Henry annuì.  
"Pronto." rispose.  
Emma gli rivolse un breve sorriso, poi guardò Regina in cerca del suo assenso. Sistemò il peso sulle gambe, preparandosi a scattare.

"Andate voi." disse il sindaco un attimo prima di iniziare a correre. Le sue gambe erano bloccate. " Io lo terrò a bada da qui."

Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Sei impazzita?! Se ti vede punterà te!" sbottò.

"Non posso correre" le urlò contro l'altra, esasperata. " Ho già rischiato troppo..."

Sempre più confusa, Emma reagì urlandole a sua volta.  
"Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando?"  
Il mostro si voltò verso di loro, attirato dalle loro grida.  
"Mamme..." mormorò Henry. Malefica stava volteggiando in cerchio sopra di loro, lanciando inutili fiammate alla bestia.

"Sono incinta maledizione!" le urlò per poi bloccarsi un attimo dopo averlo detto. Il suo sguardo saettò da Emma a Henry.

Emma rimase paralizzata, la bocca aperta. Henry fece un passo indietro.  
"Mamma... che dici? Come..?" chiese, confuso.  
Il mostro mosse qualche passo verso di loro, silenzioso, ignorando il drago. Aveva capito che non poteva raggiungerlo.

"Non è il momento sta arrivando!" continuò la mora, riuscendo a lanciare una palla di fuoco contro di lui " Correte alla radura!"

Emma la fissò ancora per un istante. C'era il caos nella sua mente, quindi agì senza pensare.  
"Resta con tua madre." disse ad Henry, la voce atona, quindi voltò le spalle ad entrambi e sparì per un istante. Apparve accanto al mostro, e senza pensare, senza esitare lo afferrò tra le braccia, tenendolo stretto contro il corpo. Pesava, puzzava, le sbavava sulle braccia mentre cercava di artigliarla e morderla, ma non importava. I tentacoli le si aggrapparono alle maniche mentre la donna partì di scatto verso la radura. Con tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia tenne il mostro fermo abbastanza da poterlo trasportare mentre correva fino a farsi bruciare i polmoni.  
"Malefica!" urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Raggiunta la radura, vide il drago scendere in picchiata. Lasciò andare il mostro e corse via. Vide con la coda dell'occhio il drago atterrare. Si fermò e si voltò. Con suo stupore, c'era Malefica al posto del drago. Aveva le mani sui fianchi, e stava lanciando un'occhiataccia alla creatura.  
"Seduto!" gli intimò, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi a Emma. La bestia piazzò le natiche sul terreno ansimando, una lunga lingua blu che penzolava tra le zanne lucide.

Regina guardò Henry.

"Tesoro te l'avrei detto in un altro modo..." provò a dire per poi spalancare gli occhi a quello che Emma stava facendo " Tua madre è un'idiota suicida.". Vedendo che il pericolo era cessato, si avvicinò poi alla radura insieme ad Henry "Tu sei completamente pazza!" disse ad Emma dandole un colpo sul braccio " Che diavolo credevi di fare? Volevi morire? Bastava chiederlo ti avrei uccisa io volentieri!" continuò con rabbia.

Emma stava ancora fissando Malefica come se stesse indossando un tutù rosa confetto. Sentì a malapena lo schiaffo di Regina.  
"Bravo il mio piccolino..." stava sorridendo l'altra bionda mentre accarezzava la pancia di quel mostro, che ora ansimava felice a pancia all'aria.

"Sei anche diventata sorda!" continuò Regina dandole un colpo più forte sul braccio " Non sarà un mostro ad ucciderti Emma ma sarò io!"

Emma si riscosse e volse lo sguardo verso Regina. Un'espressione dura, seria, fredda si dipinse sul suo volto. Henry deglutì. Gli ricordava molto lo sguardo che aveva quando era l'Oscuro.  
"Andiamo Henry. Farai tardi a scuola." disse Emma con un tono gelido. Lanciò un'occhiata al figlio, poi fece per voltarsi.

"Credo che sia tardi per quello…" la fermò la mora "Che diavolo ti è preso?" ringhiò di nuovo verso di lei

Emma si fermò. Non riusciva a contenere la rabbia, che sembrava come una bomba atomica già esplosa, trattenuta solo dal velo sottile della sua pelle. Si voltò verso Regina e stava per urlarle contro quando Malefica, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata a loro con la creatura saltellante al suo fianco, si intromise.  
"Chi ha toccato il libro di Czaluthar?" chiese con curiosità, ignara della conversazione.

Regina si voltò verso Henry.  
"Sei stato tu? Sei entrato nella mia cripta?  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo colpevole.  
"Mi dispiace mamma..."  
"Henry lo sai che è pericoloso. Perché l'hai fatto?"  
"Io volevo solo che andaste d' accordo."  
"Chi?  
"Tu e ma'..."  
"Oh tesoro." si avvicinò a lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio " Mi dispiace piccolo. Non dovevo permettere ai miei sentimenti di farti stare male."

Malefica fissò la scena, poi rivolse uno sguardo pericoloso ad Emma, che tuttavia stava guardando Regina. Notò una rabbia nel suo sguardo che non aveva mai visto prima. Incuriosita, guardò nuovamente la compagna.  
"Sai, credevo di aver perduto quel libro molti, molti anni fa..." disse, rivolgendo poi uno sguardo divertito alla mora. "...suppongo tu lo abbia preso in prestito durante una delle tue visite alla Fortezza Proibita? E comunque, di quali sentimenti stai parlando?" chiese poi a tradimento.

Regina sollevò lo sguardo per un attimo su Emma. Poi si concentrò su Mal. " Erano solo in prestito..." replicò. "Dei dissapori con Miss Swan." Continuò poi guardando lo sceriffo " Ma credo che dovremmo metterli da parte per il bene di Henry."

"Come fai ad essere incinta?" le chiese di colpo, fregandosene di tutto ormai. Doveva saperlo. Malefica non era un uomo, Graham lo era, Robin lo era. Con loro non aveva avuto figli, con lei sì. Qualcosa non quadrava, ed Emma aveva bisogno di sapere.

Regina si gelò per un istante.  
"Incinta?" chiese Mal avvicinandosi alla mora " Tu..."  
"Non lo so, va bene? Per questo non ho detto niente. Sono stata solo con..." si bloccò arrossendo ricordandosi della presenza di suo figlio. "Non vorrei parlare della mia vita... privata davanti a mio figlio."

Henry abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, poi posò la mano sulla spalla della madre.  
"Sto bene, mamma. Vorrei saperlo anch'io." disse guardandola negli occhi. Le sorrise poi. "Ma in ogni caso sono felice per te." aggiunse abbracciandola poi.  
Emma li guardò. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, così abbassò lo sguardo per nasconderli.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Regina che strinse suo figlio.  
"Henry... Io non lo so davvero. E non l'ho cercato. Non so come sia possibile ma sono stata solo con Mal..." disse guardando il drago negli occhi "...e con un'altra persona..." sussurrò.

Henry la strinse forte.  
"Va tutto bene, mamma. Farò delle ricerche con Belle, scopriremo come è successo." le disse staccandosi da lei e sorridendole.  
Emma la ascoltò in silenzio. Quando disse che era stata solo con Malefica, fu come una pugnalata al cuore. Ebbe l'istinto di andarsene in ufficio e spaccare tutto. Poi continuò la frase, ed Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, di scatto, gli occhi spalancati. Mosse veloce lo sguardo tra lei e Malefica.  
Mal stava sorridendo a Regina, ma il suo sorriso si spense alle ultime parole della donna. Premette tra loro le labbra carnose, una scintilla di rabbia negli occhi chiari.  
"Quando?" le chiese.

Gli occhi della mora saettarono tra le due bionde. Si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
"Prima che tu tornassi. È successo una volta... " le spiegò " E io non so di chi sia per questo... Ho sbagliato, avrei dovuto dirtelo... anche se lo sapevi che c'era stato qualcuno" disse a Mal.

Emma impallidì. Fece mezzo passo indietro, abbastanza da attirare l'attenzione di Malefica. Lo sguardo della strega si indurì.  
"È lei, vero?" chiese, prima di rivolgersi direttamente ad Emma. "Per questo non vi sopportate più. Avete sc..."  
"Sì!" la interruppe Emma prima che potesse pronunciare quella parola. Non c'era rabbia nella sua voce, solo smarrimento. Lanciò appena un'occhiata a Malefica, che era rimasta senza parole per la sua risposta immediata, poi guardò Henry. Il viso della donna era crollato, come se le avessero dato un pugno dritto in faccia. Il ragazzo era sconvolto, era evidente.  
"Henry..."  
"Perché non me l'avete detto?" chiese lui facendo un passo lontano da loro. Offesa, rabbia, confusione. Emma lesse tutto questo nei suoi occhi. Guardò Regina, incapace di rispondere al figlio. Regina, che forse, anche se era impossibile, aspettava un figlio da lei. O da Malefica. O da lei. Non riusciva a razionalizzare l'idea. Era assurda.

Regina sbiancò.

"Mal tu non eri neanche in città." provò a dire per poi concentrarsi su suo figlio. "Henry ascoltami, non ti ho detto niente perché è stato uno sbaglio. Avevamo bevuto...E non ha significato niente..." la voce leggermente tremante, sperò di essere convincente. Incrociò lo sguardo di Emma, chiedendole aiuto con lo sguardo, ma lei si irrigidì a quelle parole. Il suo sguardo si fece di pietra.  
"Già." mormorò, piena di rabbia ora. Si voltò verso Malefica con un sorriso. "Tranquilla, Mal, non c'è motivo di essere gelose. Se anche fosse mio, lo crescerebbe comunque con te, visto che è stato solo un fottuto sbaglio. Spero che siate felici insieme." concluse. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo di fuoco a Regina, poi svanì, trasportata via dal potere della sua rabbia.

Regina sospirò, era stanca e voleva solo andare a riposare.  
"Henry non devi dirlo a nessuno hai capito?"  
"Va bene mamma...Ma... se fosse di mamma?"  
"L'hai sentita non le importa. Ed è giusto così, sta per sposarsi e questo non deve rovinare la sua vita... il suo lieto fine."  
Henry annuì.  
"Mal...Possiamo parlare stasera?" le chiese .  
La strega annuì per poi svanire.  
"Andiamo a casa." disse allora Regina, iniziando a camminare

"Mamma..." esordì dopo qualche istante Henry, pensieroso.

"Dimmi tesoro." disse guardando suo figlio.

Il ragazzo la guardò negli occhi. Si sentiva più libero di parlare ora che non c'era Malefica. Non voleva che litigassero, lei e Regina.  
"Non credo che ad Emma non interessi. Era arrabbiata perché hai detto che era uno sbaglio... Molto arrabbiata."

"Credimi, non le importa. Per lei è stato uno sbaglio e sta per sposarsi. Ama Hook, questo rovinerebbe il loro rapporto."

Henry continuò a guardarla. Rallentò fino a fermarsi.  
"Mamma..."

"Henry per favore. Questa storia è già difficile. Emma non doveva saperlo. "

"Ma se fosse suo, vostro..." il ragazzo sorrise "...Saremmo una famiglia!"

Regina si asciugò le lacrime, maledicendo gli ormoni. "No tesoro. Emma sta per creare una famiglia con Hook. Noi tre non lo saremo nel senso tradizionale ...Ma lo siamo a modo nostro."

Il ragazzo non perse il suo entusiasmo.  
"Ma mamma, Emma dovrà dirlo a Hook! Non può tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere, soprattutto ora! E Hook è, be'... è Hook! Con me è fantastico ma, insomma, non la prenderà tanto bene. Non penso che si sposeranno più."

"Appunto, per questo non dovrà saperlo. Henry, ascolta, Emma è felice con lui, lo ama..." disse chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un respiro profondo. "Questo nostro errore non deve rovinarle la vita."

"Mamma..." Henry le posò una mano sulla spalla. Gli bastò distendere il braccio: ormai era alto quanto lei, e la sua voce suonò molto seria, e molto adulta. "... Se conosco mia madre, e la conosco, so che non tradirebbe mai le persone che ama. E se ha tradito Killian per te, vuol dire che non ama lui." asserì guardandola negli occhi.

Regina scosse la testa; nonostante volesse credere con tutto il suo cuore che Emma non amasse il pirata ma lei... Ma la Salvatrice era stata chiara nelle sue intenzioni.  
"Henry... se tua madre non lo amasse non sarebbe uscita con lui dopo essere stata con me."

Henry sospirò e annuì, abbassando lo sguardo per un istante. Tornò a sorriderle poi.  
"Be', lo vedremo."

"Adesso perché non vai da tua madre? Credo che sia confusa e le farebbe bene la tua presenza, inoltre devo andare a parlare con Mal e non reagisce bene sotto pressione" disse con un lieve sorriso.

"Okay." rispose lui. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia. "Ti voglio bene, mamma. E, qualunque sia la verità, sono davvero felice per te."

"Ti voglio bene anch'io tesoro. " rispose dandogli poi un bacio e incamminarsi verso casa.


	6. Capitolo 6

Regina tornò a casa e si preparò mentalmente alla conversazione che avrebbe avuto con Malefica. Aveva visto lo sguardo della bionda, pieno di rabbia, gelosia... non sarebbe stata una discussione facile, ma non poteva neanche fargliene una colpa, pensò sdraiandosi sul divano e massaggiandosi i piedi gonfi e doloranti.

Malefica uscì dalla cucina e camminò fino al salotto, un bicchiere di sidro in mano, un altro di acqua nell'altra. Si fermò in piedi davanti a Regina, guardandola per un momento, in silenzio. Poi si sedette accanto a lei sul divano e le porse il bicchiere con l'acqua.

Regina le sorrise con un misto di stupore e gratitudine mentre si sollevava e beveva un sorso.

"Grazie." poggiò poi il bicchiere e guardò la bionda. " Sono pronta... Dimmi quello che pensi."

Malefica bevve in silenzio il suo sidro, senza risponderle per almeno tre minuti. Quando ebbe svuotato il bicchiere si sporse per posarlo sul tavolo. Prese tra le mani i piedi di Regina e iniziò a massaggiarli.  
"Penso che, prima di parlare di qualsiasi altra cosa, dovresti dirmi cosa provi veramente per Emma Swan." disse con tranquillità, lo sguardo sui piedi, sulle pressioni che stava applicando sulla sua pelle.

Regina rimase sorpresa da quel lato del suo carattere. Era abituata a vederla furiosa, aggressiva non così... accondiscendente.  
"Siamo state insieme solo una volta. La notte prima che tu tornassi in città. È stato uno sbaglio. " disse godendosi il massaggio.

Malefica alzò gli occhi sul suo viso.  
"Non ti ho chiesto cosa è successo. Ti ho chiesto cosa provi."

Regina sospirò.  
"Rabbia, delusione..." rispose guardandola negli occhi "E tu?

La bionda aggrottò la fronte.  
"Io? Per la Salvatrice?" chiese, sarcastica. "Istinti omicidi, voglia di incenerirla..." sorrise. La mora ricambiò.

"Della situazione, non di Emma..." replicò divertita. Poi la guardò negli occhi, seria in viso. "Non ti ho tradita. Ma posso comprendere che tu non voglia questo impegno..."

Malefica si fece seria. Si sporse verso di lei appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricaddero ai lati del viso.  
"Regina, avere un figlio da te sarebbe l'unica cosa bella della mia vita, a parte Lily... Ti assicuro che niente mi addolora di più che pensare alla possibilità che non sia mio, ora che ho la speranza che lo sia." Si raddrizzò poi, un'espressione di disgusto sul volto. "Vedi a cosa portano i sentimenti positivi? Dolore. Solo dolore."

Regina le accarezzò il viso.

"Mal non volevo questo. Io non vorrei mai farti soffrire. Io non so di chi sia...Ma so che siamo state bene insieme e potremmo continuare ad esserlo."

La strega scoppiò a ridere, ma era una risata amara.  
"Credi davvero che Emma mi lascerebbe crescere suo figlio?" il suo sguardo si indurì "Non farti illusioni, Regina. Quei cosiddetti eroi non lasceranno un innocente nelle mie mani."

"È mio figlio. Ed Emma ha già detto che non le interessa... Non hai sentito cosa ha detto? Anche se fosse suo possiamo crescerlo insieme. Credimi, non vuole questo bambino, non vuole rovinare il suo lieto fine, quindi perché preoccuparsi?"

Mal strinse le labbra.  
"Davvero, Regina? Non essere cieca..."

"Mal voglio crescerlo con te se lo vuoi. Non sei costretta, puoi andartene e lo crescerò da sola, l'ho già fatto... Ma voglio questo bambino."

La donna la guardò, pensierosa, dubbiosa. Non credeva davvero che le avrebbero permesso di crescerlo se non fosse stato suo. Diamine, non credeva nemmeno che Emma non volesse crescerlo! E non voleva aggrapparsi alla speranza, perché, una volta andata in frantumi, lei sarebbe caduta, e questa volta non ce l'avrebbe fatta a rialzarsi.  
"Io non..." esitò. Sospirò, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. "Io non sono il tipo da abbandonare una donna incinta, Regina. Non me ne andrò, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo. E se fosse mio, non me ne andrò mai." rispose infine tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

"Mal non voglio farti del male. Credimi. " disse la mora, per poi baciarla. La donna si abbandonò al bacio, imponendosi di pensare solo al bene di Regina e del bambino.

Regina sorrise e le accarezzò il viso.

"Grazie." sussurrò

Quattro mesi dopo

Emma bussò alla porta. La busta pesava nella mano destra. Nervosa, impaziente, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro mentre aspettava.

Regina scese le scale lentamente. Ormai la pancia era ben visibile e tutta la città non faceva che parlare della sua gravidanza; fortunatamente erano tutti convinti che il bambino fosse di Malefica. La mora aprì la porta.

"Emma." disse sorpresa

Emma, come sempre, guardò prima la pancia, quasi volesse sincerarsi che fosse ancora lì, poi gli occhi di Regina. Le faceva ancora un certo effetto vederla così. Le porse la sporta, non perché la prendesse, solo per mostrargliela.  
"Ti ho portato un po' di cose. Potrebbero esserti utili."

Regina la guardò sempre più confusa.

"Che cos'è?" chiese allungando la mano.

Emma ritirò di scatto il braccio.  
"Pesa." disse invece di risponderle. "Se mi fai entrare lo appoggio in cucina e te lo mostro." continuò poi, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.

La mora ci pensò un secondo, poi si spostò leggermente per permettere allo Sceriffo di entrare. Richiuse poi la porta e si diresse verso la cucina per preparare una tisana. Emma la seguì, poi posò la busta sull'isola e la aprì.  
"Crema drenante per le caviglie, cerotti senza medicinali autoriscaldanti per la schiena, quattro tavolette di cioccolata extra fondente, due confezioni di cioccolata calda, fragole, un cuscino massaggiante sempre per la schiena o per il collo, borsa dell'acqua calda, crema per... be', al diavolo, crema per i capezzoli, tra un po' inizieranno a farti un male cane, fidati..." iniziò ad elencare, spostando le cose nella busta e tirandone fuori alcune mentre parlava, senza guardare Regina.

La mora la guardò per poi spostare lo sguardo su tutte le cose che aveva tirato fuori dalla busta e poggiato sulla penisola.

"Emma che diavolo stai facendo?" chiese sedendosi su una sedia dopo aver messo la pentola dell'acqua a bollire.

"... vino analcolico, cioè, non era analcolico, ce l'ho fatto diventare io con un incantesimo... eh?" chiese poi. Aveva capito che Regina le aveva fatto una domanda, ma parlava, quindi non aveva ascoltato.

"Emma che stai facendo?" ripeté la donna intuendo che la bionda non avesse sentito una parola di quello che aveva detto; non era la prima volta che succedeva.

Emma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, confusa dalla domanda.  
"Ti sto spiegando cosa ti ho portato..."

"Perché le hai portate? Cosa ci fai qui?" spiegò il Sindaco.

Di nuovo, Emma sbatté le palpebre, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante. Si appoggiò al ripiano dell'isola poi, come le avesse il peso del mondo sulle spalle.  
"Perché sono stata incinta prima di te, so com'è, so cosa ti serve, e... e voglio aiutarti. Anche..." abbassò lo sguardo, incurvandosi ancora di più. "...anche se non mi riguardasse."

Regina le regalò un breve sorriso.

"Emma non devi sentirti in obbligo. Non è un tuo problema. Le probabilità che sia tuo sono veramente scarse: siamo state insieme una volta. E comunque questo non deve rovinare il tuo rapporto con Hook, il vostro matrimonio, il tuo lieto fine." disse serenamente.

Emma arrossì, ma non era imbarazzo. Distolse lo sguardo per nascondere la gelosia.  
"Non mi sento in obbligo." rispose, il tono un po' più duro. La guardò negli occhi. "Ho abbandonato mio figlio una volta, Regina. Non farò lo stesso errore. Ho già sbagliato abbastanza nella mia vita..." aggiunse poi, il tono più dolce, lo sguardo improvvisamente pieno di rammarico.

Regina poggiò una mano sulla sua.

"Emma non l'hai abbandonato, non potevi prenderti cura di lui, è stata una scelta difficile... E non stai facendo un errore. Hai costruito la tua vita con difficoltà e non sarò di nuovo io a mandarla in pezzi."

Lo sguardo di Emma cadde sulle loro mani. Quando la mora smise di parlare, tornò a guardarla negli occhi. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, un turbinio di emozioni nel cuore.  
"Regina, io non posso fare finta di niente. Soprattutto dopo quello che ha scoperto Henry. Dobbiamo scoprire di chi è. E, ci ho pensato. È molto semplice, in realtà. Ma non lo farò senza il tuo consenso. Anzi, è così semplice che mi sorprende tu non ci abbia pensato prima, a meno che tu non me l'abbia detto perché non vuoi farlo..." borbottò alla fine.

La mora spostò la mano arrossendo. Sapeva cosa voleva fare Emma. Aveva preso tempo, aveva fatto finto di non sapere.  
"Io non so di cosa tu stia parlando." disse alzandosi per prendere la tisana che aveva preparato

Emma le rivolse uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
"Regina, non mentirmi. Se non..." abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. "Se non vuoi va bene. In fondo..." gli occhi le si inumidirono in fretta, ma Emma scacciò via le lacrime con un sorriso amaro. "...Lo capisco, insomma. Sarebbe un casino per te se fossi io. Non sono mai stata alla tua altezza, in fondo..."

Regina si voltò di scattò arrabbiata.

"Non provarci. Non scaricare la colpa su di me! Tu sei scappata..." prese un respiro cercando di riprendere il controllo. "È vero sarebbe un casino, ma per te la tua vita. La vita che stai costruendo. Sbaglio o il tuo matrimonio si avvicina?" chiese con una punta di astio nella voce. Emma dapprima si stupì della sua reazione, poi si lasciò prendere dalla rabbia.  
"Fai sul serio? Tu hai paura di scoprire chi sia il tuo Vero Amore, e sarei io a sbagliare?! Certo che il mio matrimonio si avvicina! Non mi hai permesso di dire niente a nessuno!" urlò, furiosa.

"Non devi prenderla come scusa se non vuoi sposarti. Ti ho lasciato una scelta e tu l'hai fatta... più di una volta. Quindi non capisco di cosa stiamo parlando." ribatté la mora con rabbia.

"Più di una volta?!" esclamò furiosa "Non mi hai mai dato una seconda possibilità!"

"Emma ti ho dato la possibilità di dire la verità al pirata, quella mattina nella mia cucina e anche in questi mesi...Non l'hai mai fatto. Io voglio che tu abbia il tuo lieto fine te lo meriti. Quindi sposalo." Sentì una piccola fitta allo stomaco e lo massaggia leggermente.

"In questi mesi?! Ti sei rifiutata di vedermi prima del giorno in cui ci hai detto la verità, e mi hai detto che era stato solo un cazzo di sbaglio! Come pensi che possa reagire io? Non sono di pietra, Regina!"

"Ci siamo viste e comunque potevi dirglielo a prescindere da me. Non ci hai pensato? Se lo avessi fatto..." si bloccò abbassando lo sguardo " ...lascia stare."

"Se lo avessi fatto cosa?! Tanto non te e frega un cazzo di me!" Emma continuò ad urlarle contro, uscì poi dalla cucina a grandi passi, asciugandosi le lacrime che erano improvvisamente scese a bagnarle il viso.

"Pensa ciò che vuoi." Regina le urlò dietro, per poi gemere sentendo una forte dolore al ventre. "No...no" sussurrò. Fece dei respiri profondi cercando di calmarsi.

Emma si bloccò di colpo sentendola gemere. Fece due respiri veloci per calmarsi, poi tornò sui suoi passi.  
"Regina, che succede?" le chiese preoccupata nonostante la rabbia, avvicinandosi a lei. In quel momento la porta di casa si aprì.  
"Regina?" chiamò la voce di Malefica. "Sono tornata..."

Regina non le rispose continuando a fare dei grandi respiri. Le lacrime le scorrevano sul viso, contratto dalla paura. Emma spalancò gli occhi e le si accovacciò accanto, una mano sulla pancia, l'altra sulla schiena della donna.  
"Tranquilla, va tutto bene." le disse, la voce improvvisamente calma, rassicurante.  
"Reg..." Malefica entrò in cucina. Rimase ferma per un istante, poi si avvicinò ignorando totalmente Emma e accarezzando il viso di Regina.  
"Ti fa male?" chiese allarmata.

Regina guardò Emma, le strinse la mano, per poi accorgersi della presenza di Mal.  
"Sì..." rispose a fatica lasciando la mano di Emma e avvicinandosi a Mal. " Portami in ospedale." le sussurrò in preda al panico

Emma si alzò con lei, troppo preoccupata per curarsi dell'altra donna.  
"Ho la macchina qua fuori..." mormorò, ma Malefica le lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco.  
"Penso che tu abbia fatto già abbastanza danni... Faremo prima volando." disse poi rivolta a Regina. "Ti tengo io, non dovrai starmi sul dorso." la rassicurò poi, prevedendo le sue obiezioni. "Non voglio rischiare di usare la magia, potrebbe essere pericoloso."

Regina annuì si rivolse ad Emma. "Porta Henry a scuola per favore." mormorò reggendosi al drago.

"Certo." rispose la donna con un velo di tristezza nella voce.  
Malefica la fece uscire dalla casa, quindi si trasformò velocemente in drago e la prese delicatamente tra gli artigli. Si sollevò in volo e la portò in meno di un minuto all'ospedale, posandola con cura a terra e ritrasformandosi subito accanto a lei per portarla dentro e chiedere aiuto.  
Emma le guardò volare via con un peso enorme sul cuore. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Henry, dicendogli che sarebbe arrivata subito mentre chiudeva la porta di casa di Regina e montava in macchina.

Regina la guardò per un attimo prima di entrare in ospedale con lei. Vide il dottor Whale flirtare con un infermiera e si avvicinò a lui.  
"Whale smettila di perdere tempo e aiutami!"  
L'uomo si voltò infastidito.  
"E perché dovrei?"  
"Perchè sennò ti incenerisco." si intromise Malefica con rabbia. L'uomo annuì con disappunto e portò Regina in sala visite.

Dopo aver accompagnato in tutta fretta il figlio a scuola, Emma si precipitò in ospedale in cerca di Regina. Afferrò il braccio di un'infermiera che stava passando.  
"Dov'è Regina?" le chiese. La donna spalancò per un istante gli occhi.  
"Il- il dottor Whale la sta visitando..."  
"Dove?"  
"...ehm, sala ecografie, terza porta a destra del secondo corridoio."  
Emma borbottò un veloce "grazie" prima di dirigersi verso la stanza.

Whale la fece stendere sul lettino e alzandole la maglia le cosparse il ventre con il gel. Regina era rimasta in silenzio, troppo spaventata per poter parlare. Mal le teneva la mano. Il Sindaco non riusciva a respirare mentre il dottore le faceva l'ecografia.  
"Allora?" chiese.  
"Dammi un secondo."  
"Sbrigati." disse con rabbia.

Emma entrò nella stanza.  
"Che succede? Sta bene? Stanno bene?" si corresse guardando Whale con gli occhi spalancati.

Regina si voltò a guardarla così come Mal, che la fulminò con lo sguardo  
"Vattene" disse con rabbia verso di lei " È colpa tua se siamo qui."  
Regina poggiò una mano sul suo braccio.  
Whale premette un pulsante e il suono piccolo ma veloce battito si diffuse nella stanza.

Emma stava per rispondere a Malefica quando il suono la paralizzò. Guardò verso il monitor, e tremò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Sorrise. Ricordava le ecografie di Henry, il suo battito. Non lo aveva mai dimenticato. Era forte, proprio come quello della bambina.  
"Sta bene." sussurrò, sicura e sollevata, guardando poi Whale.

Le lacrime solcarono il viso di Regina al suono del battito del suo bambino.  
"Sta bene?" sussurrò a sua volta.  
"Sì, sta bene" le rassicurò Whale. "Volete sapere il sesso?" chiese poi muovendo ecografo sulla pancia del sindaco

Emma guardò Regina, in attesa. Lei lo voleva, Dio se lo voleva sapere. Ma non era compito suo decidere. Qualche altra lacrima cadde, ma lei non si curò di asciugarla.

"È una femmina." rispose Regina con sicurezza e un sorriso sul viso.

Emma la guardò in confusione.  
"Coma fai a...?" stava per chiedere, ma l'occhiata di disprezzo di Malefica la fermò.  
"Da dove pensi possa provenire mai del DNA maschile in una situazione del genere, idiota?"  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.  
"Oh.."

Regina strinse la prese sul braccio di Mal invitandola a calmarsi.  
"È una gravidanza magica, ma può essere solo una bambina." sorrise mentre si puliva la pancia dal gel appiccicoso.

Emma annuì in silenzio. Si asciugò le lacrime.  
"Okay." sussurrò, la voce arrochita dal pianto soppresso. "Allora, uhm... Henry è a scuola, comunque. Vado a riprenderlo io, così puoi riposarti..." continuò, lo sguardo basso, sfuggente.

"Ti ringrazio." rispose la mora sorridendo. Si abbassò la maglia e si sollevò leggermente. " Adesso vorrei andare a casa. " disse guardando prima Emma e poi Mal.  
"Devi stare a riposo" si intromise Whale " Niente agitazione." concluse prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Emma sospirò. Scambiò un'occhiata con Malefica, che non aveva mai smesso di guardarla come se fosse un insetto da schiacciare, poi si accigliò alle parole di Whale. Si scansò per farlo passare. Guardò Regina.  
"Ci vediamo stasera." disse rivolgendole un sorriso tirato. La lasciò nelle mani di Malefica e uscì dalla stanza con le spalle curve e gli occhi arrossati.

Regina annuì alle parole di Whale e poi a quelle di Emma.  
"Mal, non mi aiuta vedervi litigare."  
"Lei è la causa di tutto."  
"Abbiamo sempre litigato e sempre lo faremo."  
"Non sempre..."  
"Mal..."  
"Okay...Okay. Ma non voglio che resti sola con lei."  
"Cosa?"  
"Fa male a te e alla bambina." concluse accompagnandola fuori.

Mal costrinse Regina al riposo assoluto non appena ebbero messo piede in casa, mandandolo subito a letto. Regina aveva protestato per pochi secondi prima di cedere a causa della stanchezza.

Regina si era addormentata non appena aveva poggiato la testa sul cuscino. Non si era mai sentita così stanca. Si addormentò con un leggero sorriso sul viso e con le mani poggiate sul ventre.

"Mamma sta bene?" le chiese Henry, preoccupatissimo. Emma annuì sorridendogli e accarezzandogli i capelli.  
"Sì, sta bene. Anche la bambina. E' una femmina." sorrise, un lampo di felicità nel vortice di dolore, confusione e rimorso che provava da mesi.  
"Questo era ovvio, ma'." replicò Henry con aria di scherno. Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Possibile che fossi l'unica a non averci pensato?!"  
Risero insieme, e questo riuscì a scaldare un po' il cuore della Salvatrice. Continuarono a camminare verso la casa del sindaco.  
"Ma'..." disse Henry dopo un po'.  
Emma voltò il capo verso di lui.  
"Mh?"  
"Devi dirlo a Hook."

Emma lo guardò come se le avesse dato uno schiaffo.  
"T... tua madre non vuole che io lo faccia. E' stata chiara al riguardo. E' evidente che non vuole che mi intrometta."  
Henry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato.  
"Ma non è vero, ma'!"

"È un discorso complicato..." lo liquidò la bionda mentre arrivavano davanti alla casa. Il mostro sbavante e tripode zampettò fino a loro, ansimando felice alla vista di Henry.  
Il ragazzo aprì il basso cancello nero senza salutarla, quindi Emma fu costretta a seguirlo e a beccarsi la bava della bestia addosso.  
"Sì, ciao Logan..." lo salutò svogliatamente. Henry lo prese in braccio e gli accarezzò la testa tozza, rendendo la bestia immensamente felice, a giudicare dalla quantità di bava che emetteva.  
Malefica aprì la porta di casa, aspettando il ragazzo sull'uscio. Sul portico, Henry si fermò e posò a terra Logan, che entrò in casa sculettando sulle due zampe posteriori. Si voltò verso la madre.  
"Mi passi a prendere domani?" le chiese.  
La bionda annuì sorridendogli.  
"Certo. Alle otto in punto."  
Si salutarono con un abbraccio, poi Emma si rivolse a Malefica.  
"Regina sta bene?"

"Non grazie a te." replicò stizzita la bionda. " Ha rischiato di perdere il bambino solo per colpa tua. Non mi interessa quello che c'è stato tra voi. Le ho promesso che non ti avrei uccisa ma tu falle ancora del male e sarai il mio prossimo pranzo." chiarì puntandole un dito contro.

Emma indietreggiò, non per paura, ma perché quelle parole la colpirono dritta al cuore. Annuì, lo sguardo basso.  
"Dille che Henry può dormire da me in questo periodo, se le viene più comodo. Lo porterei qui dopo scuola, così potrebbero stare insieme. " mormorò prima di voltarle le spalle e ripercorrere il vialetto al contrario.


	7. Capitolo 7

La strega la guardò andare via e richiuse la porta per poi voltarsi e ritrovarsi davanti Henry.  
"Hai fame?" chiese andando verso la cucina. Il ragazzo annuì.  
"Sì." ammise seguendola.

"Pizza?" chiese Mal con un sorriso al ragazzino.  
Henry annuì con un sorriso mentre il drago faceva apparire la pizza.  
"Non sono brava a cucinare come tua madre. Ma la pizza è sempre un ottima soluzione." commentò lei.

"Concordo!" sorrise il ragazzo. Mangiarono in silenzio e in fretta, poi Henry prese i cartoni vuoti e li buttò.  
"Vado a vedere come sta mamma." disse alla strega.

"Sì, andiamo a vedere come sta." acconsentì la bionda salendo le scale con lui. Si fermò davanti alla porta della mora e la aprì lentamente.  
Regina era stesa sul fianco, la coperta la copriva interamente.

"Mamma?" chiamò piano il ragazzo. Non voleva svegliarla, se dormiva.

Regina mugugnò qualcosa e si voltò verso la porta, gli occhi socchiusi, assonnati.  
"Tesoro…" sussurrò con un sorriso e allungando un braccio per invitarlo a raggiugerla. Henry sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei.  
"Come stai?" le chiese

"Meglio, tesoro." rispose accarezzandogli il viso. " Hai mangiato?" chiese.  
"Sì mamma, tranquilla."  
"Dovresti mangiare anche tu." si intromise Mal facendo un passo nella stanza.  
"Sì, in effetti ho fame."  
"Cosa ti porto?"  
"Formaggio alla griglia." rispose per poi sorprendersi lei stessa della risposta. Malefica inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Oh. Okay..." rispose, andando poi di nuovo in cucina.

"Grazie" le sussurrò sollevandosi a sedere. "È andata bene a scuola?" chiese al figlio.

Henry annuì.  
"Sì, ma niente di interessante. Mamma mi ha detto della visita. Era stupita che sia una femmina." rise piano lui.

Regina sorrise.

"Tua madre non è famosa per l'intelligenza. " disse prendendola in giro. "È tutto apposto con lei?" disse guardandolo.

"Per me sì." rispose lui scrollando le spalle. " Mamma io lo so che sei innamorata di lei." disse poi tutto d'un fiato, a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da Malefica. "Lo vedo."

La mora si bloccò alle parole di suo figlio. " Henry non è così. Non c'è nulla tra noi. È stata una notte...l'alcool...Abbiamo le nostre vite. " rispose.

Henry stava per risponderle quando sentì i passi di Malefica che saliva le scale, tornando da loro. La donna entrò con un piatto pieno di formaggio grigliato e pane tostato in una mano e delle posate nell'altra.

Regina sorrise alla donna, grata non solo per il cibo ma anche, e forse soprattutto, per averla tolta da quella imbarazzante situazione.  
"Grazie, sto morendo di fame."

Malefica le sorrise e le porse il piatto.  
"Tieni. Da quando ti piace il formaggio grigliato?" le chiese. Henry sorrise sotto i baffi.

"Non mi piace." rispose, iniziando subito a mangiare con gusto." Perché non l'ho assaggiato prima?" chiese poi continuando a mangiare. Malefica aggrottò la fronte e cercò di scambiare un'occhiata perplessa con Henry, ma lo vide sorridere. Sempre più confusa, tornò a guardare la compagna.  
"Perché è un cibo estremamente grasso?"

"Sì, lo so. Ma mi piace." rispose la mora continuando a mangiare. " Deve essere la gravidanza."

Mal annuì, convinta di quella teoria.  
"Sì, decisamente."

Regina le sorrise dopo aver finito di mangiare.

"Andrò a fare un bagno e poi a letto." annunciò.

"Ti preparo la vasca." rispose la bionda curvandosi su di lei per baciarla sulle labbra prima di andare in bagno.  
"Posso farlo da sola.." provò a dire ma Mal era già sparita. Henry fissò la madre con un sorrisetto sul volto.  
"Perché sorridi così?" chiese lei notando lo sguardo divertito sul volto di suo figlio.

"Formaggio grigliato." Henry disse soltanto, come se fosse ovvio.

"Non capisco cosa tu voglia insinuare..."

Henry rise.  
"Certo." ribatté senza velare l'ironia. "Vado a letto. Buonanotte, mamma." disse alzandosi e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Regina lo guardò andare via.

"Non significa nulla." rispose " Buonanotte." aggiunse subito dopo.

Henry le rivolse un sorriso complice, poi uscì dalla stanza. Un istante dopo entrò Malefica.  
"Vieni, è pronto." le disse, avvicinandosi per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

" Se continui ad essere così dolce la tua reputazione ne risentirà." la prese in giro la mora tenendosi a lei. Mal rise.  
"Oh, sai come si dice, la gente guarda solo le cattive azioni, non le buone, quindi sono in una botte di ferro..."

"Non credo che valga anche qui. Guarda me: sono la regina cattiva ma adesso tutti pensano che io debba proteggerli e correre in loro aiuto." replicò raggiungendo il bagno. Mal lasciò uscire un'altra breve risata dalle sua labbra.  
"Colpa tua."

" E perché mai?" chiese iniziando a spogliarsi.

"Sei tu che sei stata troppo buona con loro. È normale che ora si appoggino a te."

Regina rimase nuda davanti a lei.

" Volevo solo avere mio figlio." disse entrando nella vasca.

Malefica lasciò vagare lo sguardo pieno di lussuria sul suo corpo, dalle linee più morbide ora, al di là della pancia rigonfia. Zittita da quella visione, non replicò.

Regina sorrise e si sdraiò nella vasca.

"Riesco ancora a farti ammutolire nonostante il mio corpo sia cambiato..."

"Sei ogni giorno più bella." le disse, spostando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi ora.

La mora arrossì alle sue parole.

"Mi trovi bella nonostante la mia pancia enorme?" chiese iniziando a lavarsi usando il suo bagnoschiuma alla mela.

"Non è ancora enorme." la corresse la bionda avvicinandosi, chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di sé. Si spogliò con un movimento fluido della mano e un briciolo di magia, poi entrò nella vasca con lei, alle sue spalle, posizionando le lunghe gambe ai lati della donna. "E anche quando lo sarà, ti troverò sempre bellissima. Sempre di più." mormorò ad un soffio dalla pelle del suo collo, spostandole i capelli di lato.

Regina osservò il suo corpo nudo, una luce di passione si accese nei suoi. Si leccò leggermente le labbra. Si rilassò al contatto della pelle della bionda dietro di lei. " Sai che le donne incinte hanno molte voglie..." sussurrò con un velo di malizia.

Malefica sorrise dietro di lei.  
"Oh sì..." mormorò, la voce carica di lussuria. "Lo so."  
Spostò le mani sui suoi fianchi, accarezzandole la pancia per oltrepassarla, il busto premuto contro al sua schiena. Scese con le dita tra le sue gambe, accarezzando l'interno delle sue cosce.

Regina socchiuse gli occhi e si poggiò completamente alla donna dietro di sé. Gemette e aprì maggiormente le gambe per darle più spazio.

"Esaudisci i miei desideri..." mormorò. Mal sorrise e la sfiorò con le dita mentre con l'altra mano le accarezzava la pancia. Le baciò il collo delicatamente. Il corpo di Regina tremò, ormai più sensibile a causa della gravidanza. La mano sinistra di Malefica salì a massaggiarle il seno mentre le dita della destra si mossero lente sul suo punto più sensibile.

La mora gemette piano. " Sì..." mormorò eccitata

Continuò a stimolarla lentamente, con delicatezza. Il corpo di Regina fremeva ad ogni tocco. Ogni pensiero scomparve e si lasciò andare. Mal continuò, riprendendo a baciarle il collo, un piccolo, delicato morsetto di tanto in tanto. I gemiti di Regina invasero la stanza, strinse la sua mano chiedendo di più. Malefica aumentò la pressione, ma non il ritmo.

"Mal..." la supplicò con voce roca.

La strega continuò così, senza darle tregua.

"Sì..." gemette la mora "Cosi..." ansimò

Malefica continuò, sempre allo stesso ritmo lento e paziente. Fece dardeggiare la lingue sulla pelle calda della base del collo di Regina.

"Mal..." mormorò la mora ormai impaziente.

"Dimmi..." mormorò suadente l'altra, continuando a muovere le dita su di lei.

"Smettila di giocare..." gemette ormai sul punto di venire.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi da me." disse, la voce bassa, un sorriso in essa.

La mora spinse la sua mano maggiormente in lei.

"Voglio che mi fai dimenticare tutto." sussurrò.

Mal si bloccò, rigida.  
"Cosa devi dimenticare?" chiese, improvvisamente fredda.

Regina si immobilizzò.

"Tutti i problemi." rispose, la voce lievemente incerta. Mal rimase ferma.  
"Tutti i tuoi problemi hanno un solo nome..." ringhiò a voce bassa.

"Mal, per favore. Non voglio parlare di lei, soprattutto mentre facciamo l'amore."

"Già, però ci pensi a lei... anche mentre facciamo l'amore."

"No non stavo pensando a lei, fino a che tu non l'hai tirata in ballo." ribatté l'altra con stizza.

Mal sospirò, cercando di calmarsi. Non poteva farla agitare.  
"Scusa..." mormorò, forse per la prima volta in vita sua. Tornò a baciarle il collo, a toccarla, di nuovo delicatamente. "... mi dispiace, sono solo gelosa..."

Regina si staccò leggermente da lei e si voltò a guardarla.

" Mal non hai niente da temere e non hai motivo di essere gelosa. Sì è vero sono stata con lei, ma è stata una volta sola e dopo aver bevuto. Non ha significato niente per nessuna delle due."

Malefica la guardò negli occhi per un momento, poi la baciò. Regina ricambiò il suo bacio con passione. Le accarezzò il seno, stringendolo e tirando leggermente un capezzolo. Mal ansimò, baciandola con più foga. Mosse più velocemente le dita sul suo clitoride. Regina gemette sulla sua bocca e portò la mano tra le sue gambe entrando in lei. La bionda gemette di piacere. Le massaggiò il seno mentre aumentava la velocità dell'altra mano, il respiro accelerato. Il Sindaco gemette ancora più forte sentendo arrivare l'orgasmo e aumentò il ritmo dentro di lei. Le dita iniziarono a muoversi più velocemente dentro e fuori senza sosta

Mal gemette più forte e aumentò ancora il ritmo, stringendosi a lei mentre l'eccitazione aumentava contraendo il suo basso ventre.

Regina venne con un leggero grido, soffocato dal bacio che diede a Mal, ma le sue dita continuarono a muoversi in lei.

Malefica venne poco dopo di lei, eccitata dal suo godimento. La abbracciò poi, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla, il respiro veloce.

La mora ansimò stringendosi a lei. Le diede dei piccoli baci sulla spalla e sul collo. La donna gemette e chiuse gli occhi spostando la testa di lato per lasciarle più spazio.

Regina continuò ancora per qualche secondo. " Inizio ad avere freddo." confessò dopo poco.

Malefica scaldò l'acqua con la magia, ma nel frattempo si alzò e uscì dalla vasca per prendere un accappatoio per lei.

Regina sorrise e si alzò per infilarsi l'accappatoio.

"Avresti mai creduto che ci saremo ritrovate in questa situazione?"

Mal aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Tu, che dovresti essere sterile ma sei rimasta incinta forse di me, forse della Salvatrice per magia? No, Regina, decisamente non rientrava in ciò che la mia fantasia avrebbe mai potuto partorire." rispose sorridendole poi mentre le metteva addosso l'accappatoio.

Regina sorrise appena coprendosi meglio per ripararsi dal freddo.

"E ti sta bene... fare parte di questa strana famiglia?"

Malefica la guardò negli occhi con qualcosa di pericolosamente vicino all'affetto.  
"Mi stai dando la possibilità, forse, di essere di nuovo madre. Credi davvero che possa non starmi bene?"

La mora scrollo le spalle.

"Forse non vuoi. Forse non con me... O comunque non in questa situazione."

"Tu..." Mal le accarezzò il viso. "... sei l'unica che vorrei al mio fianco per crescere una figlia."

Regina iniziò a piangere stringendosi a lei.

"Odio questi maledetti ormoni!" sussurrò tra le lacrime. Malefica sorrise abbracciandola.  
"Su, andiamo a letto. Devi riposare."

Killian le sorrideva da lontano. David le diede un'affettuosa stretta sul dorso della mano. Sentiva il suo calore confortante accanto, la solidità del padre l'unica cosa a tenerla in piedi. Si sentiva le ginocchia di cera sciolta, il cuore impazzito, una goccia di sudore che rotolava lungo la spina dorsale. Guardò ancora l'uomo che stava per sposare. Un uomo. Quell'uomo, che conosceva da anni, eppure ancora sentiva di conoscerlo appena. Era strana, quella sensazione. Killian Jones era poco più che un estraneo, anche se vivevano nella stessa casa, anche se aveva fatto di tutto per non perderlo, anche se lui la amava. Non era colpa sua, infatti. Lui ce l'aveva messa tutta, e forse proprio per questo Emma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli no. Glielo doveva, dopo quello che aveva fatto per lei, i sacrifici per conquistarla. O almeno, così credeva. Così si ripeteva da tempo, troppo, troppo tempo. E ora, proprio mentre avanzava tra le due ali di persone, amici, parenti, con suo padre al suo fianco, proprio in quel momento quel mantra smise di ripetersi.

Regina sarebbe voluta essere ovunque tranne che lì. Ma l'aveva promesso ad Henry, e sarebbe sembrato strano se non ci fosse stata al matrimonio. Sospirò e poggiò una mano sulla sua pancia, ormai enorme essendo arrivata all'ottavo mese di gravidanza, mancava poco alla nascita della sua bambina. I suoi occhi cercarono quelli di Emma. Era bellissima nel suo vestito bianco, ed era felice. Stava per sposare l'uomo che amava e lei doveva essere felice per lei.

David la accompagnò fino all'altare, poi la lasciò sola davanti a Killian e Archie. La sua improvvisa assenza creò un vuoto enorme accanto a lei, che la fece rabbrividire di un freddo inesistente. Guardò l'uomo che stava per sposare. Hook sembrava l'uomo più felice del mondo. Forse lo era. Le sorrideva, incoraggiante, gli occhi allegri forse sporcati da una lieve preoccupazione per la sua espressione. Emma si impose di sorridergli, e la serenità tornò negli occhi azzurri del pirata. Archie iniziò a parlare, rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti. Emma si voltò. Per primi vide i suoi genitori. Mary Margaret aveva gli occhi già pieni di lacrime di gioia. Un enorme, insopportabile peso si abbatté sulla Salvatrice a quella vista. Henry, accanto a loro, sorrideva. Vederlo riuscì a distrarla, anche se solo per un istante. Era bellissimo vestito così elegante. Sembrava davvero cresciuto tantissimo nell'ultimo anno. Regina era al suo fianco. Emma si paralizzò incrociando il suo sguardo.

Regina notò lo sguardo di Emma, rimase immobile a fissarla. Il cuore che palpitava nel suo petto. Gli occhi lucidi mentre vedeva la Salvatrice all'altare. Stava per sposarlo, stava per sposare il pirata. Forse dopo sarebbe riuscita a far mandare via quei sentimenti che ancora provava...

Emma continuò a fissarla. All'angolo del suo campo visivo vedeva Malefica, il suo sguardo di fuoco. Il pancione di Regina. Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime. Spostò gli occhi su di esso, ignorando i richiami gentili di Killian.  
"Emma... Amore..."  
Il suo tocco leggero sul braccio la fece voltare di scatto. Registrò in ritardo la domanda di Archie. Voleva sposare Killian Jones?  
Gli occhi di Emma si spalancarono. Rimase così, immobile. Killian la fissava, tutti la fissavano.  
"Emma, ti senti bene?" le chiese il pirata. Il pirata. L'uomo che stava per sposare.  
"Emma Swan..." intervenì Archie, sorridente, pensando forse che non avesse sentito la domanda " Vuoi tu prendere come tuo legittimo sposo Killian Jones?"

Regina abbassò lo sguardo quando Emma si voltò verso Killian. Sentì la mano di Mal sul suo braccio, girò la testa verso di lei e le sorrise. L'aveva amata e l'amava ancora... poteva essere felice con lei.

Fu a quel punto che Emma scattò. Non solo scattò qualcosa in lei, ma le sue gambe si mossero di colpo, come animate da vita propria e, presa l'ampia gonna tra le dita, la Salvatrice partì in una corsa furiosa a ritroso lungo il percorso coperto a fianco del padre e poi, perso ogni controllo, la sua magia si scatenò alimentata da quell'impeto e la trasportò altrove in un accecante vortice bianco.

Regina rimase immobile, gli occhi spalancati. L'aveva sognato? No, Emma era scappata...Aveva lasciato davvero il pirata all'altare. Un lieve sorriso si fece strada sulla sua bocca.

Killian rimase letteralmente paralizzato di fronte alla fuga della sua amata. La bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati, la vide svanire. Calò il silenzio più assoluto intorno a lui.

Regina cercò di tranquillizzare il figlio, anche se quelli più sconvolti erano i genitori di Emma.

Svanito lo smarrimento, fu l'umiliazione a bruciare nel petto del pirata.  
"Killian, vedrai che tornerà... Sarà stato solo un attimo di..."  
Archie non riuscì a finire la frase perchè l'uomo lo prese per il bavero e gli ringhiò contro: "Taci!" in un urlo rabbioso. Lo scaraventò a terra poi e si allontanò a grandi passi furiosi.

Alla fine tutti gli invitati lasciarono la chiesa, così come Regina, Henry e Mal, i quali si diressero a casa del Sindaco.


	8. Capitolo 8

Emma riapparve a casa di Regina. Si guardò intorno, smarrita per qualche istante. Non si era accorta di aver pensato a quel luogo prima di tutti. Nel panico, aprì la porta e uscì, ma si congelò nel portico. L'avrebbero vista. Forse avrebbe incontrato Killian. No. Un nuovo vortice di magia la avvolse, e la donna apparve in casa dei suoi genitori. Corse al piano di sopra, si lanciò sul letto e attese piangendo che tornassero.

Regina percepì la magia di Emma non appena varcò la porta, ma era debole. Si guardò intorno ma della bionda non c'era traccia.  
"Forse dovremmo cercarla." provò a dire guardando Malefica. La donna le rivolse uno sguardo pieno di gelosia.  
"E perché? La cercherà Hook. Non sono affari nostri."

"È la madre di mio figlio... Ed è mia amica..." le rispose. "Forse le è successo qualcosa..."

Malefica sbuffò.  
"Cosa vuoi che le sia successo, Regina! È solo andata nel panico, succede quando stai per sposare un coglione!" sbottò la strega, perdendo la pazienza per la prima volta da quando aveva saputo che Regina era incinta.

"Non davanti ad Henry..." sibilò la mora per poi trascinarla in cucina. "Che ti prende?"

"Che mi prende? Dimmi il vero motivo per cui vuoi andarla a cercare!" sussurrò rabbiosamente la bionda.

"Perché è la madre di Henry, e magari ha bisogno d'aiuto... Sì stava per sposare un coglione, ma lo ama..." disse accentuando l'ultima parola con rabbia. Malefica le indicò il pancione, la fronte aggrottata.  
"In ogni caso tu non puoi andare a cercarla. Se le partisse per sbaglio una scheggia di magia potrebbe fare del male alla bambina, e vista la potenza che ha scatenato andandosene direi che è probabile."

"Non mi farebbe mai del male." le rispose. " E di certo non farebbe del male a lei."

Mal le indirizzò uno sguardo deluso.  
"Ne sembri convinta."

"Certo che lo sono. Perché non dovrei?"

Mal si lasciò sfuggire un misto tra un ringhio e una risata.  
"Lascia stare." disse scuotendo la testa. "Vuoi andarla a cercare? Avanti, andiamo. Logan!" urlò, chiamando la bestia che arrivò zompettando sulle tre zampe e sbavando copiosamente, felice.  
"Trova la Salvatrice." gli ordinò il drago.

"Mal non voglio litigare con te. Voglio solo sapere se sta bene...Per Henry." aggiunse.

Mal le lanciò appena un'occhiata.  
"Andiamo." ripeté muovendosi per seguire l'animale fuori da casa.

Regina sbuffò per poi seguirla.

"Devi smetterla di essere gelosa di lei. Io sto con te. Stiamo insieme e stiamo per avere una bambina."

"Eppure lei viene prima della tua incolumità.."

"Non è vero. Non sono in pericolo, non farei mai niente che potesse fare del male alla piccola."

Mal agitò una mano in aria.  
"Va bene, va bene. Spero di avere torto." mormorò.

Regina sospirò pesantemente per poi bloccarsi sentendo la bambina muoversi, poggiò una mano sul ventre e sorrise.

Arrivarono in pochi minuti vicino all'appartamento dei Charming.

"Credo sia a casa... Possiamo andare." disse Regina girandosi per tornare indietro. Malefica la guardò stupita.  
"Non vuoi entrare?" chiese. Logan si alzò sulle zampe posteriori ansimando felice, l'altra zampa appoggiata sulla gamba della bionda, e Mal allungò una mano per accarezzarlo senza staccare gli occhi da Regina.

"No, è con i suoi genitori, sta bene..." rispose massaggiandosi il ventre pronunciato.

Mal abbassò lo sguardo sul pancione.  
"Stai bene?" chiese preoccupata.

"Sto bene." le sorrise Regina. " la bambina è solo un pò nervosa."

Mal si rilassò appena. Si avvicinò a lei e posò una mano sulla pancia.  
"Vuoi tornare a casa?"

"Sì, forse dovrei riposare." disse stringendo la sua mano. " E dovremmo parlare."

La donna annuì, un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi di un azzurro fosco.  
"Come desideri." annuì.

Regina si avvicinò e la baciò delicatamente per tranquillizzarla poi si incamminò verso casa. Doveva fare una scelta, e non poteva più dipendere da quella degli altri, doveva decidere lei per se stessa e per sua figlia.

Le voci dei suoi genitori le giunsero lontane, ovattate dalla distanza e dall'ostacolo delle pareti.  
"... capisco cosa le sia preso. Voglio dire, sembrava così felice quando Killian le ha fatto la proposta."  
"David, non lo so, davvero, e continuare a chiedermelo..." La porta si aprì ed Emma scattò in piedi. "... non cambierà la mia risposta. L'importante ora è trovarla e sapere che sta bene."  
Emma scese le scale di corsa e si lanciò su di loro, abbracciando entrambi e scoppiando in lacrime.  
"Emma! Tesoro, come stai?" le chiese Mary Margaret, seguita a ruota da David.  
"Eravamo così preoccupati!"  
La preoccupazione e l'amore nelle loro voci incrementarono la potenza del suo pianto.

"Vuoi dirci cosa è successo?" chiese David mezz'ora dopo, beccandosi una gomitata da parte di Snow per la domanda. Emma smise di nascondersi dietro all'enorme tazza di cioccolata calda che le avevano preparato e prese un respiro mentre la appoggiava sul tavolo.  
"No mamma, va bene. Davvero. In fondo credo di dovervi delle spiegazioni." disse guardandoli negli occhi. Dopo lo sfogo del pianto, si sentiva stranamente calma. Vedeva tutto con chiarezza, ora. Non si vergognava, non più. Non c'era davvero niente da nascondere, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Il suo unico rammarico era non averlo capito prima.

Snow e David si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi tornarono a guardare la figlia.  
"Emma, tu non ci devi niente..." iniziò Mary Margaret.  
"Sì, e se non vuoi parlarne..."  
"No, davvero. Sono pronta. Forse voi non lo siete, ma io sì. E voglio che sappiate che mi dispiace, se vi ho delusi, ma..."  
"Em', tu non ci deluderai mai." la interruppe il padre. Emma lo guardò con stupore.  
"Non devi sposare qualcuno che non vuoi sposare, tesoro. E noi siamo orgogliosi del fatto che tu abbia avuto la forza di fermare il matrimonio, se era quello che volevi. Visto che hai cambiato idea. Sei stata coraggiosa." continuò Mary Margaret. Emma rivolse ad entrambi uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine.  
"Grazie, ma... credo che dobbiate sentire tutta la storia. Davvero, io... ho bisogno di parlarvene. Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno..." disse, gli occhi di nuovo lucidi ma la voce ferma, calma."...Ma prima vi devo chiedere di non interrompermi." disse guardandoli "Anche se l'inizio della storia non vi piacerà." Rise tra sé. " Non vi piacerà proprio per niente."  
Di nuovo, Snow e David si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato. David allungò una mano e strinse quella di Emma in una presa gentile ma calda e forte.  
"Va tutto bene, Emma. Puoi dirci tutto, lo sai." la incoraggiò con un sorriso, sebbene un po' tirato.  
Emma annuì, quindi prese un respiro e cominciò.  
"Tutto è cominciato la sera che tu e Regina mi avete portata al pub..." iniziò.


	9. Capitolo 9

Quando Emma finì il racconto, nell'appartamento numero 3 calò il silenzio più assoluto. Mary Margaret e David erano pallidi, gli occhi spalancati. Emma si diede un attimo per riprendere fiato, poi parlò di nuovo.  
"Capisco che siate..."  
"Avrai una bambina, Emma?"  
Emma dovette rifletterci un secondo per capire la domanda. Guardò David. Stava sorridendo. David stava sorridendo. Suo padre era... _raggiante_.  
"Uhm... io... Non so se è mia..." rispose, presa in contropiede. Di tutte le domande, era quella che si aspettava meno. Lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata a sua madre, che ancora la fissava in una specie di stato di shock.  
"Mamma stai... stai bene?" le chiese, esitante. Mary Margaret batté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi si alzò dalla sedia.  
"Scusatemi un secondo." disse, così seria da spaventare sia la figlia che il marito, e voltò le spalle ad entrambi per andare in camera.  
Lontana dai loro sguardi prese il telefono e digitò velocemente il numero di cellulare di Regina.

Erano quasi arrivate a casa quando il telefono della mora iniziò a squillare. Sbuffò notando il nome sullo schermo.

"Snow, non è un buon momento..." disse bloccando immediatamente la donna dall'altra parte del telefono.

"Tu hai fatto sesso con mia figlia?!" le urlò contro l'altra donna. Emma e David sbiancarono e scattarono in piedi dopo un solo istante di gelo, raggiungendo Mary Margaret in un lampo.  
"Mamma attacca!" le sussurrò Emma gesticolando velocemente.

"Come?" gridò a sua volta la mora furiosa. " Passami quell'idiota di tua figlia adesso." urlò la donna.

"Mia figlia è la cosa migliore che ti sia mai capitata, razza d'imbecille!" sbraitò Snow ignorando Emma e David, che stavano gesticolando accanto a lei cercando inutilmente di farle chiudere la chiamata. "Lasciartela scappare è stata la cazzata più grossa della tua intera vita e, Regina, considerando tutto quello che hai fatto direi che è una cazzata veramente grossa!" continuò Snow, fuori controllo eppure lucida al contempo. "Posso perdonarti la morte di mio padre, la mia infanzia e adolescenza passate a scappare da te, tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare, ma ti assicuro che non ti perdonerò mai se lasci scappare un'altra volta la tua occasione di avere il tuo lieto fine! E non venirmi a dire che è stata colpa di Emma perché mia figlia ha appena lasciato all'altare l'uomo che stava per sposare perché ti ama, quindi vedi bene di pensare attentamente a ciò che vuoi, Regina. Emma ha fatto la sua mossa, ora fai la tua. Perchè sappiamo entrambe che quella bambina non è di Malefica, o non sarebbe la prima volta che rimani incinta."  
Snow riattaccò il telefono sotto gli sguardi attoniti di Emma e David.

Regina rimase immobile, il telefono in mano, incapace di muoversi. Le parole di Snow l'avevano colpita e fatta arrabbiare. Dopo un secondo gettò il telefono per terra mandandolo in frantumi.

"Ma chi diavolo si crede di essere?!" sbraitò piena di rabbia; il suo potere venne rilasciato e un terremoto colpì la città.

Emma si tenne a David, che afferrò Mary Margaret per non farla cadere.  
"Mi sa che l'hai fatta arrabbiare..." mormorò Emma, rivolta alla madre. "Ma si può sapere che diavolo ti è venuto in mente?! È incinta, non può stressar..."  
Emma fu interrotta dall'abbraccio improvviso di Snow. La donna le prese il viso tra le mani, sorridendo.  
"Sono così felice per te, Emma! Stai per avere una bambina!"

Malefica si voltò verso Regina mentre Logan ululava, eccitato dal terremoto.  
"Calmati, non puoi farti stressare da Snow." la rimproverò. "Ma si può sapere che ti ha detto?!"

"Io la uccido. Questa è la volta buona e ucciderò anche quell'idiota di sua figlia!" urlò provocando un altro terremoto.

"Regina calmati!" sbraitò Malefica, innervosita dal suo comportamento. "Non fare sforzi, sei all'ottavo mese!"

Regina fece dei respiri profondi cercando di calmarsi. Un dolore al ventre la fece piegare sulle gambe.

"Regina!" Malefica la sostenne poi, senza esitare oltre, la trasportò in ospedale con la magia.

Il sindaco si strinse a Mal, piangendo.

"Non posso perderla." mormorò.

"Non la perderai, tranquilla. Respira. WHALE!" tuonò. Il medico accorse.  
"Mettila su quella barella." le disse, indicandogliela poi. Mal eseguì, poi portarono Regina nella sala ecografie. Whale azionò subito il macchinario e poggiò il sensore sulla pancia della donna, osservando attentamente lo schermo.  
"Avevo o non avevo detto di stare a riposo?" le rimproverò.

"Uccidi Snow e starò a riposo." sbottò il Sindaco. Strinse la mano di Mal, cercando di calmarsi. "Dimmi che sta bene..." sussurrò quasi supplicandolo. Whale le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Sta bene, sta bene. Si è solo agitata un po', ma hai rischiato. Devi - stare - a - riposo." ripeté.  
Mal sospirò di sollievo, quindi sorrise a Regina.  
"Tranquilla, uccido io Snow." la rassicurò.

Regina riprese a respirare normalmente ma le lacrime arrivarono subito dopo.

" Potevo ucciderla..." disse stringendosi a Mal. La donna le accarezzò i capelli.  
"Tranquilla, è passato. Va tutto bene."  
Whale si alzò dalla sedia.  
"Vi lascio sole, ma voglio che torniate a casa il prima possibile e che ti metta a letto, Regina. Hai bisogno..."  
"Di riposo. Abbiamo capito." lo interruppe Malefica.

"Grazie" disse Regina, per poi guardare Mal. " Andiamo a casa." le disse accennando un sorriso.

Mal la baciò e la trasportò direttamente sul letto. Si sedette accanto a lei.

Regina le sorrise.

"Grazie. Potresti controllare Henry, dirgli che siamo a casa e che se vuole andare da Emma è con i suoi nonni?"

Malefica annuì e la baciò di nuovo prima di scendere al piano inferiore per parlare col ragazzo.

Regina poggiò una mano sulla sua pancia.

"Tua madre mi farà impazzire prima della tua nascita, così come tua nonna." sussurrò per poi addormentarsi.

Subito dopo aver parlato con Mal, Henry chiamò sua madre.

" Ma', non so cosa sia successo oggi, in chiesa o dopo ma la mamma è stata in ospedale ha avuto dei dolori, forse dovresti venire..."

Cinque minuti dopo Emma stava bussando alla porta di Regina, con David e Mary Margaret al seguito.

Henry si precipitò giù dalle scale e aprì la porta.

"Mal vi ucciderà." annunciò facendoli entrare.

Emma corse al piano di sopra. David e Snow la seguirono, ma più lentamente, e mentre loro erano al terzo gradino lei stava già sbattendo contro Malefica, che la fissava dall'alto al basso.

"Che diavolo ci fate qui?" ringhiò il drago, irritata. "Non provarci nemmeno, è stata già male per colpa vostra adesso andatevene e non tornate più." Tuonò.

Emma la guardò con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Cos'è successo? La bambina sta bene?"

"Non grazie a te o a loro." disse guardando oltre le sue spalle e fulminando con gli occhi Snow. "Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di gridare in quel modo ad una donna incinta di otto mesi?"

Mary Margaret fece un passo verso di lei e le puntò un dito contro.  
"Tu non hai alcun diritto di essere qui o di parlare così a mia figlia. Ora levati di torno, devo vedere come sta la madre di mia nipote."  
Emma si voltò verso di lei con aria stralunata, almeno quanto quella del padre, che guardava Snow a sua volta con la fronte aggrottata.

Mal fece un passo verso di lei.

"È la mia fidanzata e la mia bambina. Tu e questo branco di idioti non avete niente a che fare con loro. Vattene!"

Snow affiancò la figlia guardando Mal in cagnesco.  
"Non è la tua bambina e tu lo sai benissimo Malefica! Se tu fossi il Vero Amore di Regina sarebbe rimasta incinta anni fa!"

"Questo non puoi saperlo." gridò ad un palmo dal suo viso

"Lo so benissimo invece, e lo sai anche tu!" le urlò in faccia la mora, infervorata, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto del marito e della figlia.

"Solo perché hanno fatto sesso una volta non vuol dire che sia suo!"  
"Volete smetterla di parlare della mia vita privata davanti a mio figlio?" tuonò Regina apparendo in cima alle scale.

Emma e David si voltarono verso di lei, ma Snow continuò ad urlare contro Malefica.  
"Sì invece, perché quell'unica volta è rimasta incinta mentre nelle cento volte che è andata a letto con te non è mai successo!"  
"Mamma basta!" esplose di colpo Emma.

"Io esco." disse Henry rosso in viso per l 'enorme imbarazzo. "Non credo che di dover sentire queste cose su mia madre...o l'altra mia madre." disse afferrando la giacca e uscendo velocemente da casa.

Snow si girò verso la figlia.  
"Emma ti sto difendendo!"  
"Non ho bisogno di essere difesa, soprattutto in una situazione del genere!" squittì lo sceriffo, rossa in viso, anche per la reazione del figlio.

"Non ve ne andrete finché non avremo parlato, quindi andate di sotto in soggiorno adesso." tuonò nuovamente il Sindaco. "Risolviamo questa faccenda una volta per tutte."

Tutti si spostarono al piano di sotto in silenzio, ammansiti dal tono perentorio di Regina.

Regina scese le scale e si accomodò sulla poltrona, si massaggiò le tempie. "Quindi Emma vi ha detto di quella notte..."

David fu l'unico a sedersi, oltre Regina. Mentre Logan zampettava allegro tra di loro, Emma camminava nervosamente su e giù per la stanza senza guardare nessuno e Snow era in piedi davanti a Regina, le mani sui fianchi.  
"Sì, ci ha detto tutto." le rispose nervosamente, un pizzico di rimprovero nel tono, come se Regina avesse rubato una caramella proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Quindi cosa volete sapere? Non sono sicura di chi sia, è vero, ma visto che come hai detto anche tu Snow sono stata molte più volte con Mal la percentuale che sia sua è molto più alta."

"Invece no! È molto bassa proprio per questo!" sbottò la mora.  
"Io vorrei sapere perché non usate la magia per scoprire di chi è." si intromise David. Emma si bloccò e lo guardò come se gli fosse appena spuntata un'altra testa.

Regina strinse le mani sui braccioli della poltrona.

"Perché riguarda me."

Emma spostò lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Non riguarda solo te."

"Sì invece da quando sei scappata da quella cucina!" gridò.

Emma abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo, ma solo per un attimo.  
"Ho sbagliato, Regina, lo so, non ho saputo gestire la situazione. Ma sto cercando di rimediare..."

Mal posò una mano sul braccio di Regina. "Sì hai sbagliato, adesso questa è la nostra famiglia. Tu, _voi_ non ne fate parte." disse il drago.

"Oh, sul serio, Regina?" chiese Snow, ignorando Mal. "Vuoi davvero rinunciare al tuo Vero Amore per orgoglio, o per paura, come hai fatto la prima volta con Robin? Sul serio?" le chiese, la fronte aggrottata.

"Non nominare il suo nome." la fulminò Regina "E che ne sai di chi sia il mio Vero Amore?"

"Lo so perché ti conosco, Regina, e lo vedo quanto sei spaventata!"

"Non tutti abbiamo un Vero Amore. Io amo Mal, sto con lei."

Emma sbiancò a quelle parole, ma rimase in silenzio.  
"Sei un'idiota!" le sbraitò invece in faccia Snow, furiosa.

Mal le sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei sul bracciolo.

"Se sei tanto convinta, perché non usi la magia per provarlo?" continuò Snow.

Regina sospirò e guardò Mal.

"Se lo faccio devi volerlo anche tu."

Mal la guardò. Spostò poi gli occhi azzurri su Emma, con uno sguardo ben diverso, rabbioso, che la Salvatrice non ricambiò. Tornò a guardare Regina. Annuì seccamente.  
"Meglio saperlo subito." mormorò, nascondendo la paura sotto ad uno spesso strato di rabbia.

Regina strinse la sua mano prima di annuire. "Va bene, scopriremo di chi è questa bambina. Ma questo che sia chiaro, non cambierà le cose. Servirà solo nel caso remoto in cui sia di Emma e voi foste i suoi nonni per cercare di farvi far parte della sua vita, non della mia."

Emma spalancò gli occhi. Sbiancò ancora di più, ma rimase ancora in silenzio. Mal incrociò le braccia sotto al petto. Il viso tondo di Mary Margaret si distese in un sorriso sollevato.  
"È la scelta giusta." la incoraggiò.

Regina la fulminò per poi far apparire la pozione.

"L'avevo già preparata, tempo fa ma poi non l'ho usata." spiegò.

Emma inarcò le sopracciglia mentre si avvicinava, i pollici infilati nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, tesa come una corda di violino. Logan le zampettò accanto ansimando rumorosamente e si avvicinò a Regina, eccitato dall'odore della pozione.  
Snow le sorrise.

"Non mi stupisce affatto."

"Sei più insopportabile del solito." commentò la mora per poi bere la pozione.

Il sorriso di Snow si allargò a dismisura.  
Appena Regina bevve, nella sala calò il silenzio. Persino Logan smise di ansimare.

Regina storse leggermente la bocca per poi posare la pozione, un leggero fascio di luce partì dal suo corpo e illuminò Emma.

Emma, come tutti, spalancò gli occhi. Guardò Regina mentre piano piano la consapevolezza si faceva strada nella sua mente.

Regina la guardò per un istante, un leggero scalpitio nel suo cuore la fece tremare leggermente poi distolse lo sguardo e cercò gli occhi di Mal, afferrò la sua mano stringendola.  
"Adesso potete andare via, per favore."

Mal abbassò lo sguardo, il cuore che sembrava spezzarsi, per l'ennesima volta, nel suo petto. Strinse la mano di Regina quando la donna cercò quel contatto, ma la sua mente era altrove. La bambina non era sua. Regina non la amava, non quanto amava la Salvatrice. Non si accorse che i Charming erano usciti silenziosamente dalla casa. Emma, al contrario, non si era mossa, come se quel fascio di luce l'avesse pietrificata.

"Emma vattene." ripetè Regina stringendo maggiormente la mano di Mal. "Non cambia niente tra noi." le sussurrò cercando un contatto visivo con il drago.

Emma rimase ferma, immobile come una statua. Mal aveva lo sguardo vacuo, fisso in un punto poco oltre il ginocchio destro di Regina.

Regina le prese il viso tra le mani, si sentiva a pezzi, svuotata e arrabbiata con se stessa per aver fatto soffrire Mal. L'amava, l'aveva sempre amata ma non quanto Emma, lo sapeva, ma poteva bastare...

Mal sbatté le palpebre e la mise a fuoco. C'era un velo di rabbia nei suoi occhi cerulei, e molto, molto più dolore di quanto si aspettasse di provare in quel momento.  
"Non credi che sia illogico, Regina?" mormorò, gli occhi lucidi.

"No, non è cambiato niente. Sapevi che poteva essere suo ma hai detto che non ti importava. Possiamo crescerla insieme, come avevamo detto. Sì lo so, ci saranno loro ma ci sono tante famiglie che condividono un figlio..."

L'espressione del drago non cambiò. Con quel misto di dolore e rabbia negli occhi, le accarezzò il viso col dorso delle dita.  
"Mi serve un po' di tempo. Dammi solo qualche minuto." disse prima di uscire dalla sala e andare al piano di sopra.  
Emma aveva osservato la scena con gli occhi spalancati. Ora guardava Regina allo stesso modo, il viso teso, la gelosia ben visibile nello sguardo.

Regina rimase immobile con gli occhi lucidi. L'aveva persa. Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e si voltò verso Emma, senza nascondere più le lacrime.

"Sei felice adesso? Mi hai tolto un'altra persona che mi amava. Sono sola di nuovo, e spero davvero che tu sia felice." le disse mentre le calde lacrime le rigavano il viso

Emma la fissò ancora, deglutì. Aveva la bocca secca, si sentiva svuotata e piena di emozioni al contempo. Regina aspettava la sua bambina. Regina la amava, la amava _veramente_. E la odiava con la stessa intensità. Voleva stare con un'altra donna, crescere sua figlia con un'altra donna, che la amava. E lei la amava. Le amava entrambe.  
"No." disse di colpo, seria. Non sapeva neanche lei cosa stava dicendo, cosa avrebbe detto. Eppure continuò a parlare. "Non l'hai persa. Le serve solo un attimo per digerire la cosa, come ti ha detto. Lei ti ama. Io ti amo. E stiamo per avere una figlia." Si avvicinò a lei, finché non ci fu sono un passo a dividerle. "La decisione è solo tua, Regina. Io accetterò qualsiasi cosa tu scelga, basta che mi lasci crescere questa bambina, perché non sopporterei di rifare lo stesso errore che ho fatto con Henry. Ti chiedo solo questo. Se poi deciderai che non vuoi darmi una seconda possibilità, lo accetterò. Se vuoi stare con Malefica, lo accetterò. Se hai bisogno di tempo, accetterò anche questo. Non mi importa, non importa quello che provo io. Tu sei importante, nostra figlia è importante." concluse guardandola seria negli occhi.

Regina rimase spiazzata, aprì la bocca per replicare ma non uscirono parole. Emma l'amava e la stava lasciando andare, le stava permettendo di scegliere, nonostante tutto. Nessuno le aveva mai permesso di scegliere.  
"Io... Non lo farei mai." riuscì a dire infine. "Tenerti lontana da tua figlia, dico." Chiarì un attimo dopo, a scanso di equivoci. "Potremmo organizzare dei turni come abbiamo sempre fatto con Henry, dovrebbe essere più facile la seconda volta…"

Emma le sorrise.  
"Lo so. Ora non pensare a niente, c'è ancora tempo. Riposati, e se ti serve qualcosa chiamami. E..." esitò per un attimo. "... uh, ho... avrei un'altra richiesta..." disse abbassando lo sguardo per un istante.

Regina annuì.

"Dimmi." mormorò.

"Non voglio farti pressioni al riguardo, e la scelta è tua ma... per quanto riguarda il nome... vorrei solo avere la possibilità di dire la mia. Insomma, non deve essere quello che dico io, ma vorrei che ascoltassi la mia opinione. Tutto qui." concluse alzando le spalle.

Regina annuì nuovamente, vagamente stupita dalla richiesta.

"Sì, certo ne parleremo. Puoi scrivermi una lista di nomi e posso fare lo stesso... ne troveremo uno che vada bene per entrambe." Acconsentì dopo qualche istante, asciugandosi le lacrime. Emma le rivolse un sorriso ampio.  
"Grazie." disse. "Vado a recuperare Henry. Lo porto da me, così tu e Malefica potete parlare. Ci sentiamo domani." continuò poi superandola per andare alla porta.

"Si, grazie" disse accompagnandola " Non farlo andare a letto tardi domani ha scuola e ha anche una verifica."

Emma le sorrise.

"Lo so." disse prima di andarsene.


	10. Capitolo 10

Regina richiuse la porta, si poggiò ad essa e si portò una mano sul ventre pronunciato.  
"Ho fatto un bel guaio, piccola." disse per poi andare a stendersi sul divano.  
Malefica si sedette sul letto espirando lentamente per restare calma, o almeno provarci. Si portò le dita alle tempie e massaggiò in lenti circoli, usando tutta la sua forza di volontà per non trasformarsi in un drago e distruggere l'intera città con il suo fuoco. Le ci volle più di un'ora per calmarsi. Alla fine si decise a riscendere le scale. Ad istinto capì che Regina era in salotto. Prese un respiro profondo, l'ennesimo, ed entrò nella stanza. Regina si era addormentata, una mano sulla pancia, delle lacrime ancora visibili sulle guance. La vide, stesa lì sul divano, il viso bagnato di lacrime. Si sedette accanto a lei e le accarezzò il viso.  
Regina aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
"Mal?" si alzò e la guardò. "Sei ancora qui?"

La strega sorrise.  
"Ovviamente, mia cara."  
"Credevo fossi già andata via." replicò sedendosi sul divano  
La bionda aggrottò la fronte.  
"Se pensi che una ragazzina con gli occhi da cucciolo abbandonato sia abbastanza per farmi scappare non mi conosci affatto, Regina!" esclamò.  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ho visto il tuo sguardo, dopo l'incantesimo." disse la donna "Non volevo farti del male."  
Mal abbassò lo sguardo e diede una scrollata di spalle. Lo rialzò poco dopo e le rivolse un sorriso un po' teso.  
"Non sarebbe la prima volta che io e te soffriamo per amore, non trovi? Magari è il nostro destino..."  
"Mi stai dicendo che hai intenzione di restare? Anche se la bambina è di Emma?"  
Mal trattenne a stento un sospiro. La guardò in silenzio per qualche istante prima di risponderle.  
"Ti sto dicendo che io resterò, se tu lo vorrai. La bambina non è solo di Emma, è anche e soprattutto tua. Ed è questo quello che conta."  
Gli occhi di Regina si riempirono di lacrime.  
"Mi dispiace Mal, davvero. Speravo davvero che fosse tua... Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti..."  
La tristezza si impossessò del suo sguardo per qualche istante.  
"Non importa, davvero. Pensa solo a stare bene ora." disse, chinandosi poi per baciarla.  
Regina ricambiò il bacio, commossa.  
"Sarà nostra, può esserlo..."  
Mal trattenne a stento una risata amara.  
"No, Regina. Sarà tua e della Salvatrice. Ma resterò comunque al tuo fianco."  
Regina annuì.  
"Odio il fatto che sia sua. Doveva essere nostra, il nostro nuovo inizio."  
"Regina smettila." la interruppe, irritata. "Non è così, punto. Non possiamo farci niente."  
La mora si zittì.  
"Mi dispiace." si allontanò leggermente da lei. "Io andrò di sopra a riposare." disse alzandosi. "Non sei costretta a rimanere." continuò per poi andare di sopra. Malefica sbuffò.  
"Sul serio Regina, fai la permalosa?" Aggrottò la fronte. "Io cosa dovrei fare, allora? E non rispondermi "fai quello che vuoi"."  
Regina si bloccò a metà scala.  
"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Mal? Sei arrabbiata, furiosa lo percepisco e lo capisco. E non ti sto chiedendo di rimanere adesso che sai la verità, perché è doloroso per te, per entrambe. E so che odi Emma ma adesso che sa la verità sarà ancora più presente così come i due idioti. Quindi visto che tu non hai nessun obbligo... Puoi andare via."  
"Regina, io non sono stupida. So benissimo che Emma starà qui praticamente ogni giorno, e non posso neanche obiettare, perché è giusto che sia così. Io non ho avuto la possibilità di farlo con Lilith, e lei non l'ha fatto con Henry. È giusto che cresca sua figlia insieme a te. Ma non ho intenzione di rinunciare a te per questo."  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi a quelle parole.  
"Anch'io vorrei che restassi. Emma è solo la madre della bambina... Noi possiamo stare insieme."  
Il viso della bionda si distese in un sorriso mite.  
"Regina, Emma non è solo la madre della bambina, perché non lo sarebbe se non fosse anche il tuo Vero Amore, per quanto assurdo possa essere..."  
Il viso della mora si incupì.  
"Non mi importa di cosa dice una stupida pozione. Io e lei non siamo niente. Sì, sarebbe potuto esserci qualcosa forse…Ma è sparito con lei quel giorno."  
Malefica si avvicinò a lei e le prese il viso tra le mani.  
"Vorrei che fosse così." mormorò prima di baciarla. "Promettimi solo che non farai nulla alle mie spalle."  
Regina ricambiò il suo bacio.  
"Non voglio lei." sussurrò tra le lacrime  
Mal le asciugò, amareggiata.  
"Il tuo cuore dice altro, mia cara..."  
"Non importa cosa dicono il mio cuore o la pozione, io ho scelto te. Voglio stare con te. Vorrà significare qualcosa!"  
Mal sorrise.  
"Sì. Che hai un pessimo gusto..." rise la bionda.  
Regina rise con lei finché una domanda non punzecchiò un angolo della sua mente.  
"Mal perché lo fai?" le chiese poi seria  
La donna la guardò negli occhi, il sorriso che ancora aleggiava sul volto.  
"Perché sei come una droga per me, Regina. Non posso fare a meno di te, anche se fai male."  
"Mal..." sospirò "Mi fa male sapere che ti faccio stare male. Tu sei importante per me. lo sei sempre stata."  
Malefica rise serenamente.  
"Non abbastanza, però. Non ero più importante del sortilegio, della vendetta, non lo sono di Emma." Si strinse nelle spalle, ancora sorridendo. "Va bene, Regina, davvero. Siamo amiche. Amanti. Confidenti. Va bene così."  
"Ero accecata in quel periodo lo sai bene, nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirmi di lanciare la maledizione, nemmeno Emma..." le spiegò. "Noi siamo tanto... So che non sei il mio vero amore ma possiamo comunque renderci felici...costruire un futuro insieme."  
Mal la guardò negli occhi.  
"Non sto dicendo che non possiamo essere felici. Solo che Emma sarà sempre un gradino più in alto di me."  
Regina scosse la testa.  
"Mi avrai sempre." disse per poi baciarla.  
Mal ripose al bacio con passione. Regina sorrise e la portò di sopra.  
"Vuoi riposare accanto a me?"  
La donna le sorrise.  
"Ma certo."  
Si sdraiò sul letto e dopo pochi minuti era già addomentata.  
Malefica si sdraiò accanto a lei e le accarezzò i capelli. La osservò dormire per un po', finché anche le sue palpebre si fecero pesanti.  
La mattina dopo, Emma bussò alla porta di Regina alle nove in punto. Aveva un libro in mano, strano a dirsi, e una busta con la colazione per tre. Henry era già a scuola da un'ora.  
Regina si alzò malvolentieri dalla poltrona a dondolo e scese le scale. Aprì la porta.  
"Perchè la cosa non mi sorprende?" chiese facendosi da parte per far entrare la bionda.  
Emma rise.  
"Se vuoi me ne vado. Sono passata solo a portarvi la colazione e questo." rispose mentre entrava e le porgeva il libro: Nomi per bambine.  
"Che c'è nella busta?" chiese la mora sentendo lo stomaco brontolare.  
Emma si tenne il libro e la superò per andare in cucina e posare la busta sul ripiano dell'isola.  
"Ciambelle con la glassa al cioccolato consigliate da Henry, pancakes e muffin ai mirtilli, oltre al caffé decaffeinato per te e uno normale per Malefica, Lily mi ha detto che le piace nero, come a te. Il mio è un cappuccino." elencò mentre tirava tutto fuori dal sacchetto. Si voltò a guardarla poi. "Tutto ancora caldo."  
"Hai portato la colazione per me e Mal?" chiese sorpresa prendendo una ciambella al cioccolato. Si leccò le labbra prima di darle un morso. Socchiuse gli occhi mugugnando di piacere.  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Sì, te l'ho detto: vengo in pace." replicò, guardandola, stupita dalla scelta. Malefica entrò in quel momento in cucina, uno sguardo carico di sospetto puntato sulla Salvatrice.  
"Quando hai contattato mia figlia?" le chiese. Emma le sorrise.  
"Buongiorno a te..." replicò, sarcastica. "Ehm, ieri sera. Ho il suo numero, le ho mandato un messaggio. E potresti anche ringraziarmi." aggiunse con un pizzico di ostilità. Malefica la fulminò con lo sguardo, poi fece un evidente sforzo per sorriderle.  
"Hai ragione." si forzò a dire. "Grazie per la colazione. E..." osservò il libro che Emma teneva in mano. "... sul serio? Un libro dei nomi?" chiese, scettica.  
Regina guardò Mal mentre continuava a mangiare.  
"Le ho detto che potevamo scegliere un nome che piacesse ad entrambe." disse facendo apparire un piatto con la magia per mangiare un pancake. "Non sapevi nulla di tua figlia ed Emma?" chiese la mora con un pizzico di irritazione nella voce. Emma alternò lo sguardo tra Regina e Malefica, vagamente disturbata dalla quantità di dolci che la mora stava mangiando.  
"Whoa, hey, aspetta, non c'è niente da sapere! Le ho solo chiesto come ti piace il caffé!"  
Malefica inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Lo spero bene..."  
"Emma sanno tutti che avete avuto una storia." concluse il sindaco bevendo il suo decaffeinato.  
La Salvatrice spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?!" esclamò.  
"Vi ho viste a New York..." rispose semplicemente il sindaco finendo il caffè. "Avevo il sospetto che fossi bisessuale e lei mi ha dato la conferma..."  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia e la guardò malissimo.  
"Oh certo, lei te l'ha confermato, non il fatto che abbiamo fatto l'amore!" sbottò. Malefica si agitò, nervosa.  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi e la fulminò.  
"Dicevo prima di quello, idiota."  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, la fronte aggrottata.  
"Io e Lily non abbiamo mai avuto un rapporto, Regina!"  
"Non sono affari miei con chi dividi il letto Miss Swan." rispose Regina  
"Hai tirato fuori tu il discorso!"  
"Per spiegare a Mal i tuoi rapporti con sua figlia... Magari adesso che il pirata è andato via riprenderete la vostra storia." una punta di rabbia accompagnò la frase.  
"Ma non c'è nessuna storia!" quasi urlò la bionda. Malefica intervenne, irritata.  
"Smettetela, tutte e due! Regina, Lily me l'avrebbe detto se ci fosse stato qualcosa tra lei ed Emma. Infatti mi ha detto che lei provava qualcosa per Emma, da piccola, una cotta, niente di più, ma non c'è mai stato niente, per fortuna." aggiunse con un'occhiata di fuoco alla Salvatrice. "E tu, non urlarle contro o giuro che ti azzanno alla gola."  
Regina aprì ma poi richiude la bocca, infastidita.  
"Io la terrei lontana da tua figlia visto la sua innata propensione alla fuga." disse per poi afferrare il libro dei nomi. "C'e qualche nome che ti piace?" aggiunse dopo come se la frase precedente non avesse nessun significato particolare.  
Emma la guardò come se Regina le avesse appena dato una pugnalata, e Mal ridacchiò, divertita.  
"Regina! Pensavo avessimo chiarito..." esclamò la Salvatrice.  
Regina non la degnò di uno sguardo mentre continuava a sfogliare il libro. "Questi nomi sono orrendi."  
Lo sceriffo scosse la testa, incredula.  
"Cristo, Regina, non vorrai restare arrabbiata con me per i prossimi ventotto anni?" sbottò.  
"Anche cento. E non sono arrabbiata, mettevo solo in guardia Mal, sai non vorrei avere un piccolo drago fuori controllo in città."  
Questa volta Emma la guardò come se fosse un'idiota.  
"Regina, non faccio figli con ogni persona con cui vado a letto..."  
"Quindi sono speciale? Mi hai volontariamente messa incinta? Non credo proprio... E comunque parlavo di Lily."  
"Volontariamente direi di no, non credevo neanche che fosse possibile, ma sì Regina, cazzo, sei speciale!" le urlò contro, ignorando così la minaccia di Malefica. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, svuotata dal breve ma intenso sfogo, Emma superò Mal di corsa e uscì in fretta dalla casa.  
Regina sospirò.  
"Ho esagerato lo so." disse prima che Mal aprisse bocca. Afferrò il telefono e chiamò Emma.  
La bionda rimase in silenzio, un sorrisetto sul viso. Attese paziente lo sviluppo della chiamata, ma Emma non rispose.  
"Perchè è sempre così prevedibile." digitò un breve messaggio. "Tua figlia sta nascendo se la cosa può interessarti." inviò. Poi si rivolse a Mal. "Perchè sorridi?"  
Il drago scrollò le spalle, ricordando il movimento delle sue ali.  
"Oh, niente d'importante. Credo solo che mi stia abituando alla routine: Emma entra, iniziate a litigare, Emma esce. È... rilassante, per certi versi. Soprattutto l'ultima parte." la prese in giro bonariamente.  
"Rilassante? Ti preferivo quando volevi ucciderla, era più divertente." commentò alzandosi dalla sedia. "Credo che andò in ufficio."  
Malefica scoppiò a ridere.  
"Non credo proprio. Devi stare a riposo, ricordi?"  
Mentre finiva la frase, Emma apparve accanto a loro, gli occhi spalancati. Guardò Regina, poi Mal, poi di nuovo Regina.  
"Ma..." mormorò, confusa.  
"Prevedibile." disse solamente Regina. "Credi davvero che ti avrei mandato un sms per dirti che stava nascendo la bambina? Pensi che durante le contrazioni io abbia il tempo di scriverti?" la prese in giro la mora.  
Emma rimase ancora ferma a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati, poi esplose.  
"Tu sei un'imbecille!" le urlò contro "Mi fai correre qui per niente invece che rispettare il fatto che voglio stare per cinque minuti da sola! Come ti permetti di fare una cosa del genere!? Mi prendi per il culo! Non te ne frega niente di me, di quello che provo!"  
Mal si scansò. Emma vibrava di energia, sembrava davvero una bomba pronta ad esplodere, come testimoniavano le luci intermittenti della cucina. Una si fulminò.  
"Emma..." la chiamò, piano.  
"Come hai detto?" Regina le si avvicinò minacciosa. "Tu prova ancora a insultarmi e giuro che ti strappo il cuore dal petto e lo distruggo. E non provare a parlare di sentimenti con me. L'egoista tra di noi sei tu... E adesso sparisci visto che vuoi stare sola." le gridò, il viso rosso per lo sforzo.  
"Regina non agitarti..." provò ad intervenire Mal, ma Emma le parlò sopra.  
"Io ho sbagliato una volta e ti ho chiesto scusa mille volte! Ho lasciato Hook, sono tornata qui, sto facendo finta che vada tutto bene pur di farti stare tranquilla e tu mi tratti come un rifiuto!" continuò ad urlare la bionda, le lacrime che scorrevano impetuose sul suo viso. Le luci della casa si accendevano e spegnevano sempre più velocemente. Alcune esplosero, lontane da loro, per fortuna. "Sono stanca di essere trattata così! Mi hanno trattata così tutta la vita!"  
Regina non le rispose, capendo finalmente quanto Emma stesse soffrendo. Fece un respiro profondo, la rabbia svanì di colpo, così come era apparsa.  
"Hai ragione." ammise infine. "Tutti sbagliamo, tu mi hai chiesto scusa e io... ho fatto solo finta di accettarlo in questi mesi. Tu hai sofferto tanto, soprattutto a causa mia... Quindi sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te. Mi dispiace." disse guardandola negli occhi. "Non meriti di essere trattata così. Non sei un rifiuto..." disse poco prima di sparire in una nuvola viola.  
Emma si azzittì, esterrefatta. Non si aspettava di certo che Regina la stesse ascoltando. Quando sparì, spalancò gli occhi.  
"No Regina!" esclamò all'unisono con Malefica. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, e la rabbia negli occhi del drago fece tremare la Salvatrice.  
"Contenta?"  
"Io... credevo mi avrebbe urlato contro come al solito..." balbettò Emma, scioccata. Malefica sbuffò.  
"Lascia stare. Logan!" urlò. La bestiola arrivò zampettando, felice, ma Emma posò una mano sul braccio di Mal, stupendola.  
"Non c'è bisogno, so io dov'è... ma non penso sarebbe una buona idea se la raggiungessi io." La guardò negli occhi. "Vai tu. È alla cripta."  
Mal le rivolse uno sguardo tra il sospettoso e il geloso.  
"La conosci bene, non è così?"  
Emma esitò, ma alla fine annuì, ritirando la mano.  
"Vai ora, potrebbe essere in pericolo..."  
Mal la guardò ancora per un istante, poi sparì. Emma abbassò lo sguardo su Logan, che la guardava con la tozza testa inclinata da un lato.  
"Vuoi una ciambella?"

Regina apparve nella sua cripta. Le lacrime a rigarle il viso, si lasciò scivolare per terra. Era stanca di tutto. Voleva solo stare da sola. Alla fine le lacrime smisero di cadere, ma lei era rimase nella stessa posizione. Per terra.  
"Vorrei che fossi qui papà." sussurrò "Io sto rovinando di nuovo la mia vita, e farò lo stesso con questa bambina... Forse dovrei solo... farla crescere ad Emma..."  
Mal apparve davanti a lei. Si accovacciò per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Posso restare qui con te?" le chiese, la voce bassa, dolce.  
La mora annuì senza parlare.  
Malefica si spostò per sedersi accanto a lei, allungando le lunghe gambe e incrociando le caviglie, la schiena contro il muro.  
"Vuoi parlarne?"  
"Di cosa?" sussurrò "Di come rovino la vita di tutti? Di come io non faccia altro che far soffrire le persone?"  
La bionda sbuffò.  
"Ma smettila! Prima lo facevi, ed era molto più divertente che stare qui ad ascoltare le lagne di una ragazzina o, peggio, quelle di Snow! Prima di tutto, è stata lei a farti soffrire, quindi si merita ogni insulto, anche se non lo accetta. Secondo, mi pare che tu ti stia facendo in quattro per questa città, non stai rovinando la vita di nessuno, purtroppo..."  
Regina rimase in silenzio.  
"Non mi sento più me stessa." ammise. "Forse dovrei solo andarmene. Henry ha sempre preferito Emma... Non c'è niente che mi tenga qui..."  
Malefica spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ricordati che sono gli ormoni a parlare, e che tu non lasceresti mai tuo figlio, che ti adora tra parentesi, nelle mani di una completa idiota."  
"È scappato fino a Boston per trovarla quando aveva dieci anni, cosa ti fa pensare che mi voglia nella sua vita? E questa bambina mi odierà quanto lui..."  
Malefica le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Prima di tutto, Henry non è più un bambino e ora ragiona con la sua testa, per fortuna, e sa benissimo quanto lo ami, secondo questa bambina è tua figlia, ti adorerà come fa ogni figlia con sua madre. Persino tu sei riuscita a volere bene a Cora, direi che sei decisamente meglio di lei come madre!"  
"Davvero? Non ho forse mentito a mio figlio? Gli ho fatto credere di essere pazzo e l'ho mandato in terapia che diavolo ci sarebbe di migliore?"  
"Tu ami tuo figlio, e non hai fatto tutto questo solo per avere più potere. L'hai fatto perché avevi paura di perderlo. Questa è la differenza."  
"Non cambia molto il motivo per cui l'ho fatto... Ci penso a lasciare Storybrooke...attraversare il confine, dimenticare tutto..."  
Malefica la guardò male.  
"Perdere tua figlia, tuo figlio, il tuo vero amore, la mia illustre compagnia, la bava di Logan, l'acconciatura perfetta, la magia, la tonnellata di vestiti che hai..."  
"Non sarei più la regina cattiva..."  
"Non saresti più te stessa. Perdendo la memoria, il tuo passato, perderesti tutto ciò che ti ha reso quella che sei ora. E sarebbe orribile. Per di più, quella sarebbe solo la via più comoda, una scappatoia. E, che io sappia, Regina Mills non scappa mai. Mi sbaglio?"  
"Infatti sono qui. Continuo a rovinare la mia vita e quella degli altri." disse cercando di alzarsi. "Sono diventata enorme."  
Malefica si alzò e le porse una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
"Sei bellissima. E non stai rovinando la vita di nessuno, anzi, ne stai creando una."  
Regina afferrò la sua mano e si alzò, si portò una mano sulla schiena dolorante.  
"Ho bisogno di fare una passeggiata."  
Mal le sorrise.  
"Andiamo. Un po' di aria fresca non ti farà male."  
Uscì dalla cripta, i passi lenti, si incamminò verso la città senza dire una parola.  
Mal la seguì in silenzio.

Camminò per mezz'ora, la schiena le faceva male così come i piedi, ma continuò a camminare come se fosse l'unica cosa che potesse fare.  
Malefica le lanciò uno sguardo allarmato.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Sì." rispose quasi in un sussurro  
"Perché non sembra che tu stia bene..." azzardò la bionda continuando a seguirla.  
"Torniamo a casa...Ma prima puoi assicurarti che Emma sia andata via?"  
Mal annuì, poi le rivolse un sorriso malvagio.  
"Posso assicurarmi che non torni mai più se vuoi..." provò a scherzare.  
"Lo farà anche dal regno dei morti pur di torturarmi."  
Il drago aggrottò la fronte.  
"Davvero cara, una parola e la divoro." disse, seria ora.  
"Poi dovresti mangiare anche Snow e Charming ovviamente... E te lo farei anche fare se non fossi sicura che questo ucciderebbe mio figlio."  
Mal le indicò il pancione.  
"Tanto ne stai per sfornare un'altra, di figlia. E stavolta è tua." disse sorridendo giocosamente.  
Regina le lanciò un occhiataccia.  
"Il fatto che non sia mio biologicamente non significa che non sia mio figlio, l'ho cresciuto da quando è nato e non mi importa di quello che mi hanno sempre detto: lui è mio."  
Malefica inclinò la testa di lato sorridendole.  
"Regina, stavo solo scherzando..."  
"Lo so." Rispose con un sospiro. "Ma sono anni che tutti mi ripetono che lui non è mio figlio..."  
Malefica sospirò e la strinse tra le braccia.  
"Questo perché hai voluto creare una città piena zeppa di imbecilli."  
Regina si strinse a lei, per quanto il pancione lo permettesse.  
"Mi dispiace... è che son diventata suscettibile su questo argomento."  
"Lo so, lo so... Non ti preoccupare." Mal si staccò da lei e le sorrise. I suoi occhi si illuminarono di verde acceso per un istante, e il suo sorriso si allargò. "Logan si assicurerà che Emma non sia in casa. Andiamo?"  
Regina annuì e si strinse nuovamente a lei. "Si portami a casa."  
Il fumo verde scuro e denso della magia di Malefica le portò a casa, mentre Emma correva lungo Main Street urlando a Logan di smetterla di cercare di mangiarle la giacca di pelle che, pur di proteggere, ormai teneva in alto sopra la testa, appallottolata tra le mani.  
Regina sentì le urla di Emma.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?" chiese divertita a Mal.  
Il drago le rivolse un ghigno divertito.  
"Niente che possa nuocerle." la rassicurò facendole l'occhiolino.  
Regina rise, rise _veramente_ , come non faceva da tempo.  
"Grazie." disse poi.  
Malefica sentì il cuore scaldarsi a quel suono. Si avvicinò e la baciò.  
"Di nulla." mormorò poi sorridendole.  
Regina la baciò sulle labbra lentamente e dolcemente. Mal chiuse gli occhi, rispondendo al bacio.  
"Che ne dici di andare a cena fuori, solo noi due?"  
"Trovo la tua idea a dir poco allettante..." le sorrise.  
"Henry oggi rimane da Emma, quindi abbiamo la serata per noi." le sorrise. "Vado a fare una doccia e mi preparo." le rubò un bacio per poi salire di sopra.  
Mal le sorrise e la guardò salire le scale.  
"Se hai bisogno di aiuto chiamami."  
La mora si voltò per lanciarle un sorriso per poi sparire nella sua camera.  
Mal le sorrise, poi si avviò verso lo studio di Regina per versarsi da bere. Accantonò il sidro per qualcosa di più forte. Trovò del bourbon, se ne versò un bicchiere e si sedette sulla poltrona di pelle per assaporarne il gusto secco e denso. Finito il drink, si cambiò velocemente d'abito grazie alla magia. Un lungo vestito blu scuro le fasciò il corpo, i capelli si misero in ordine, il trucco si accentuò. Soddisfatta, la donna si rilassò sulla poltrona, in attesa.  
Regina ci mise più del solito a prepararsi a causa della gravidanza: ogni vestito era troppo piccolo, troppo corto, troppo orribile... troppo tutto. Alla fine indossò un abito verde acqua, morbido sui fianchi, che nascondeva un po' il pancione. Un velo di trucco ed era pronta.  
"Scusa ma riuscire a vestirsi è diventato così difficile." disse entrando nello studio. "Sei bellissima." continuò osservando la bionda con un sorriso  
Malefica la scrutò quando fece il suo ingresso nello studio. Deglutì e si umettò le labbra. Si alzò in piedi, i tacchi alti la facevano superare la mora di parecchi centimetri, più del solito.  
"Tu lo sei..." mormorò avvicinandosi a lei.  
La mora arrossì leggermente.  
"Forse dopo che avrò partorito." sorrise. "Vogliamo andare?" chiese dandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  
"Sei più bella che mai." la corresse. "Ma certo, andiamo."  
"Grazie." la mora afferrò la borsa e uscì di casa.  
Malefica la accompagnò fuori, e le aprì lo sportello del passeggero della macchina.  
Regina sorrise e salì in macchina.


	11. Capitolo 11

Erano passati un paio di giorni ed Emma non si era più fatta né vedere né sentire. Lasciava Henry davanti casa e lo aspettava in macchina. Regina era sempre più nervosa, gli ormoni non aiutavano per niente la situazione che si era creata con Emma, e neanche le chiamate di Snow che ogni santo giorno che le chiedeva se stava bene.  
A Malefica non erano sfuggiti i segnali, le risposte secche, brevi, i movimenti bruschi, la saltuaria freddezza, ogni volta che il maggiolino giallo si fermava davanti alla casa. All'ennesima chiamata di Snow, dopo che Regina ebbe sbattuto il telefono sul tavolo come sempre, si avvicinò a lei, da dietro, e strinse piano le dita attorno alle sue spalle, massaggiandole piano.  
"Rilassati..." mormorò.  
Regina si distese sotto i suoi tocchi delicati.  
"Perché diavolo deve chiamare ogni santa mattina? Quando nascerà lo saprà!" sbuffò.  
Mal trattenne un sorriso.  
"Sospetto che lo sapranno tutti... Un evento magico di tale portata scombussolerà un po' tutta Storybrooke.."  
"Allora dovrebbe lasciarmi in pace fino a quel momento se vuole vedere la nascita di sua nipote."  
Mal rise piano, continuando a massaggiarla.  
"Riferirò."  
"E poi sono sicura che racconti tutto a Emma...Non ha neanche il coraggio di farsi vedere! Cosa farà quando nascerà la bambina? La vedrà tramite Skype?"  
"Regina... respira..." la ammonì la bionda.  
"Continua ad irritarmi anche se non c'è, lo fa apposta."  
Mal sospirò e smise di massaggiarle le spalle.  
"Regina, ti prego, rilassati, manca poco ormai..."  
"Si è questione di giorni..." disse poggiando la mano sulla pancia. Malefica si spostò davanti a lei e le prese il viso tra le mani.  
"Perché non ti rilassi un po' e finisci di guardare quel film di ieri sera mentre io vado a comprare qualcosa da mangiare?"  
La mora le sorrise e la baciò.  
" E per questo che ti amo."  
Mal aggrottò la fronte.  
"Solo per questo?"  
"Perchè ti prendi cura di me, nessuno l'ha mai fatto." la baciò di nuovo, più lentamente questa volta, con passione e delicatezza. Mal rispose al bacio, godendosi ogni istante. "Compri la cioccolata?" le chiese poi guardandola con malizia. Il drago sorrise, divertita.  
"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine..."  
Regina le rubò un altro bacio prima di andare in salotto.  
"È finita anche la cannella." disse alzando la voce per farsi sentire  
Mal alzò gli occhi al cielo, ben sapendo a cosa, o meglio a chi, doveva lo spropositato uso di quella spezia in casa.  
"Compro anche quella. Se hai bisogno chiamami!"  
"Poi ho bisogno solo che tu torni a casa da me." le rispose Regina.  
Mal sorrise. Si mise la giacca.  
"Sarò qui in dieci minuti. Ti amo." disse.  
"Ti amo." le rispose la mora.  
Mal fece una piccola deviazione prima di andare a fare la spesa. Non le piaceva affatto ma doveva farlo, non poteva più sopportare lo stato di Regina e nulla centravano gli ormoni della gravidanza. Bussò alla porta della casa blu.  
Emma scattò in piedi ed andò ad aprire. Nonostante cercasse di nasconderla, la delusione si fece strada sul suo viso, poi la preoccupazione.  
"È successo qualcosa a Regina? La bambina sta bene?" chiese subito.  
Mal le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Adesso ti importa della madre di tua figlia? Prima fai un casino per sapere se la bambina è tua e poi sparisci?" ringhiò il drago. Emma sospirò.  
"Senti, Regina e io non andiamo d'accordo, se continuassi a venire lì ogni giorno non farei altro che stressarla..."  
"È stressata lo stesso e non sono gli ormoni. Quindi se vuoi fare parte della vita di quella bambina muovi il culo e vai da sua madre, altrimenti non la vedrai mai!"  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
"E perché mai dovrebbe essere stressata? Sono solo l'idiota che l'ha messa incinta per lei..."  
Mal strinse i pugni.  
"Lo sai quanto è difficile per me essere qui? Sai benissimo che ti detesto, non solo per essere te ma per essere il suo Vero Amore e la madre della bambina. Tu ti sei messa tra noi... E io sto cercando di accettarlo e non ucciderti ma tu rendi questa impresa troppo difficile! Hai fatto una cazzata, su questo siamo d' accordo, ma credi davvero che potrete avere un rapporto civile quando la bambina nascerà se tu adesso neanche ti fai vedere?"  
"Non ce l'abbiamo mai avuto un rapporto civile! Regina mi odia, razza di imbecille di un drago!" sbottò di colpo Emma, improvvisamente furiosa.  
"Ti ama razza di idiota!" le ringhiò sbattendola contro il muro. Emma incassò il colpo.  
"Ama te, non me! Ancora non l'hai capito? Io e lei siamo sempre state destinate ad odiarci, mi odia dal primo istante in cui mi ha vista!"  
"La conosco meglio di chiunque altro e posso dirti che ti ama, e credimi che mi fa male dirlo soprattutto a te! Ma ... è la verità. Lei ti ama."  
Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, spiazzata.  
"Se mi ama allora perché mi allontana sempre? Da sempre?" chiese, gli occhi lucidi.  
"Perché ha paura e se tu non fossi un idiota l'avresti già capito." le rispose Mal "Se tu quella mattina non fossi scappata spezzandole il cuore non sarebbe mai tornata da me...Credi che sia facile ammettere una cosa del genere?"  
Di nuovo, Emma rimase senza parole.  
"N-no." abbassò lo sguardo. "Ma... ha scelto te comunque."  
"Perchè ha paura che scapperai di nuovo. Tutti l'hanno sempre lasciata e se tu non lo capisci non la ami e non capisco perché dovresti essere il suo Vero Amore...quando io invece l'amo e farei di tutto per lei."  
Emma rialzò gli occhi su di lei.  
"No. Ha scelto te perché ama anche te." mormorò, le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Si appoggiò al muro con la schiena.  
"Ci ama entrambe. Io le do sicurezza e la conosco e, per quanto riguarda te, ti ama perché non può farne a meno. Le tieni testa, sei stata la prima da secoli."  
Emma la guardò negli occhi e annuì lentamente. Accennò un sorriso poi.  
"Però mi odia anche."  
"Sì. In questo momento odia un po' tutti." ammise la strega.  
Emma trattenne un sorriso più ampio e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo.  
"È normale. È quasi ora."  
"Sì e ti stai perdendo tutto. Comunque adesso torno da lei. Non voglio lasciarla per troppo tempo da sola."  
Emma la guardò.  
"Portale la cioccolata."  
"Vuole anche la cannella." disse con una smorfia per poi andarsene.  
Emma sorrise tra sé. In meno di cinque minuti era pronta e stava uscendo di casa. Montò sul maggiolino e guidò fino a casa di Regina, quindi corse fino alla porta e bussò.  
Regina si era addormentata mentre guardava il film. Aprì gli occhi sentendo bussare si alzò malvolentieri.  
"Mal se hai dimenticato le chiavi puoi usare la magia." disse sbuffando aprendo la porta. Si bloccò alla vista dello sceriffo. "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Regina, mi dispiace. Non volevo litigare, non volevo reagire così, è solo che mi fanno scattare certe cose e è una situazione assurda e non so come rimediare a quella mattina, e so che non posso tornare indietro nel tempo, soprattutto perchè ci servirebbero un sacco di ingredienti e mia figlia preferirei non usarla per un incantesimo, ma devi sapere che se potessi farlo non me ne andrei mai di nuovo con Killian e credevo di avertelo dimostrato lasciandolo all'altare, però lo capisco che non è abbastanza per te ma, Regina, davvero, io non me ne andrò un'altra volta. Io sono qui, e se non mi sono fatta vedere per due giorni è solo perché avevo paura di stressarti, e ti amo, ti amo davvero e non fa niente se non ti sto bene come sono fatta, lo so che sono un'idiota e tu e Mal avete ragione a pensarlo perché solo un'idiota si farebbe scappare una come te, e voglio davvero esserci per te e per nostra figlia, anche se stai con Malefica, anche se ti do sui nervi, e mi dispiace tanto, mi dispiace davvero tanto." disse tutto d'un fiato, senza darle il tempo di intervenire.  
Regina l'ascoltò, o meglio cercò di stare dietro a quel discorso assurdo e sconclusionato.  
"Ti sei già scusata. Abbiamo sbagliato entrambe e forse era solo destino non lo so. Io adesso sto bene e sono felice di questa bambina. E tu puoi far parte della sua vita anche se sei un idiota. Non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarti davvero...cioè l'ho fatto ma non riesco a fidarmi di te per quanto riguarda l'amore. Mi fido di te per tutto il resto, lo sai, o non ti farei avvicinare ai nostri figli... Ma il mio cuore è un'altra cosa."  
Emma la guardò negli occhi mentre parlava. Sentì tutto il coraggio scivolare via, insieme alla speranza. Incurvò appena le spalle, annuì distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"Okay. Scusa, non..." si schiarì la voce. "Meglio che vada ora, prima che Logan mi fiuti..." mormorò.  
"Puoi restare se vuoi. Vieni entra, dobbiamo ancora decidere il nome e non ci vorrà molto ormai." disse indicandole il pancione.  
Emma tornò a guardarla. Incerta, esitò per qualche istante. Sentiva il cuore in pezzi, non era sicura di essere in grado di sopportare di strale accanto, in quel momento. Eppure annuì e le rivolse un sorriso tirato.  
"Okay." disse entrando.  
La mora si scostò per permetterle di entrare.  
"Mal tornerà tra poco, la chiamo tu aspettami in soggiorno."  
Emma annuì di nuovo e fece come le aveva detto. Regina si spostò in cucina e prese il telefono.  
"Sì ciao, no no sto bene, volevo solo dirti che Emma è qui... E ti avevo promesso di dirti tutto quindi mi sembrava giusto avvertirti. Ti aspetto. Ti amo." chiuse la chiamata e raggiunse Emma. "Hai pensato a qualche nome?"  
Emma rialzò di colpo lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Uhm... prima tu." disse arrossendo.  
Regina si sedette sul divano, una mano sul pancione ad accarezzarlo.  
"Fammi pensare...Luna, Azzurra, Dana..."  
Emma sollevò le sopracciglia, stupita.  
"Ah. Wow, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più... fiabesco, da te." sorrise.  
La mora sorrise.  
"Vivo qui ormai...Evelyn, Aria... C'è qualcosa che ti piace?"  
Mal entrò proprio in quel momento.  
"So io cosa le piace." disse avvicinandosi a Regina  
Emma guardò la bionda spalancando gli occhi.  
"Ah sì?" le chiese, confusa.  
Mal le lanciò un occhiataccia, per poi baciare Regina.  
"Tieni ho preso la cioccolata."  
La mora sorrise mentre scartava la confezione e ne mangiava subito un pezzo.  
"A te che nomi piacciono?" chiese a Mal.  
Malefica continuò a fissare Emma in cagnesco.  
"Morte, Distruzione, Oscurità... e Fiamma." concluse addolcendo un po' il tono, sorridendo ora a Regina con un velo di divertimento sul viso.  
Emma si accigliò, ma non si intromise. Regina rise.  
"Vuoi chiamare nostra figlia Morte o Distruzione? Pensavo a qualcosa di meno macabro ma va bene." la prese in giro mangiando un altro pezzo di cioccolato. Emma abbassò lo sguardo, tentando di arginare la gelosia. Malefica rise.  
"Di sicuro spaventerebbe i malintenzionati..."  
"Userà la magia per quello." disse per poi guardare Emma. "Allora hai pensato a qualche nome?"  
"Uh, s-sì..." rispose lanciando un'occhiata timida alle due. Si concentrò poi su Regina. "... Pensavo.. veramente la prima cosa che ho pensato è che, visto che... ecco, ti sei riconciliata con tua madre, alla fine, volessi chiamarla Cora... Non che mi piaccia come nome, a dirla tutta, ma se tu vuoi, insomma, sennò potrebbe essere il secondo nome, o magari sto dicendo una cazzata... Comunque, Evelyn mi piace, di quelli che hai detto. Anche Dana, o Luna... Io avevo pensato, probabilmente non ti piacerà, ma avevo pensato a Mia." disse tutto d'un fiato, arrossendo appena.  
Regina rimase colpita.  
"Avresti accettato veramente se avessi deciso di chiamarla Cora?" chiese sorpresa. Emma la guardò con gli occhi grandi.  
"Certo."  
Regina le sorrise dolcemente.  
"Sei molto gentile ma non ho intenzione di chiamarla come mia madre. Nonostante tutto... Sono rimasta troppo ferita e non potrei sopportarlo... Mia mi piace molto."  
Emma le sorrise, sollevata.  
"Meglio, perché mi avrebbe inquietato a dirla tutta." Con la coda dell'occhio vide Malefica alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere la testa. "Be' comunque era solo un'idea. Anche i tuoi sono belli."  
"Direi che abbiamo tre potenziali nomi..." riflettè. " Mal quale ti piace?" chiese accarezzando la mano della donna  
La strega abbassò lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Per quanto mi piacerebbe esprimere la mia opinione, mia cara, temo che non sarebbe giusto. Questo riguarda solo voi due, ahimé." disse dandole poi un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Tu fai parte della mia vita e farai parte della sua." disse prendendo la sua mano e poggiandosela sulla le sorrise.  
"Ma non voglio condizionarti. Devi essere tu a scegliere il nome, e non in base a quello che dico io."  
"Sai che non mi faccio condizionare da nessuno." replicò la mora. Mal si strinse nelle spalle.  
"C'è un motivo se ho chiamato mia figlia Lilith, Regina. Non vuoi la mia opinione, fidati." le sorrise divertita. Emma sorrise a sua volta, ma non disse nulla.  
Regina si arrese alla fine.  
"Va bene. Comunque Mia mi piace..." rifletté.  
Emma la guardò.  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì." le sorrise Regina. Emma non poté fare a meno di ricambiare. Mal sbuffò.  
"Distruzione proprio non vi piaceva eh?"  
Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
"Lo terrò in considerazione, promesso." replicò dandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Malefica rise.  
"Non ti credo."  
"Non mi conosci così bene." ribatté la mora. Mal rise di nuovo.  
"Ci conto allora!"  
"Certo." sorrise e tornò a guardare Emma. "Volevo chiederti una cosa al proposito del parto...anzi dovrei chiederla ad entrambe."  
Le due la guardarono.  
"Cosa?" chiese Emma.  
"Quando sarà il momento vorreste entrare in sala parto?"  
"Sì!" esclamarono all'unisono, per poi scambiarsi una veloce occhiataccia.  
Regina rise.  
"Bene, immaginavo una reazione del genere...Se promettete di non uccidervi a vicenda e di concentrarvi solo su di me e la bambina potreste entrare entrambe."  
Emma sorrise a trentadue denti.  
"Davvero?" chiese, emozionata. Mal le rivolse un sorriso grato.  
"Grazie." mormorò.  
"Come mi hai ripetuto allo sfinimento è anche tua figlia, ma Mal è la mia compagna quindi se vuole può assistere anche lei."  
Il sorriso di Emma si smorzò appena.  
"Sì, non fate altro che ricordarmelo. Ho capito che state insieme, non c'è bisogno di sottolinearlo ogni due minuti."  
"Sei gelosa?" chiese ad un tratto.  
Emma arrossì.  
"Non importa." rispose.  
"Quello che vorrei capire e se sei gelosa solo perché adesso sei sola o perché si tratta di me..."  
Emma spalancò gli occhi per un istante, stupita dalle sue parole, e colpita al cuore. Il suo sguardo si indurì leggermente.  
"Sono stata sola tutta la vita." le ricordò. "Credi davvero che sia per questo?" chiese, seria in volto. Regina non si scompose.  
"Hai ragione ma davvero non capisco dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato anche prima di quella notte, tutte le sofferenze che ti ho causato, perché tu dovresti volermi."  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Ma stai scherzando?!" sbottò, in coro con Malefica, di nuovo.  
Regina le guardò confuse per alcuni istanti.  
"E' una domanda così strana?"  
"Sì!" esclamò Emma.  
"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici o no?" chiese Mal.  
"La smettete!" sbuffò. "Sì sono seria! Non capisco perché una persona a cui ho rovinato la vita anche prima che nascesse dovrebbe voler stare con me."  
"Ti si perdona tutto Regina." commentò sbuffando il drago.  
Emma rise.  
"Sì, è vero."  
"Non tutti lo fanno..." replicò la mora poco soddisfatta della risposta. "E comunque che voi due siate d'accordo mi spaventa."  
Risero entrambe.  
"Spaventa anche me. Probabilmente tra poco mi cucina e mi mangia." commentò lo sceriffo. Mal la guardò.  
"Posso mangiarti anche cruda." sorrise. Emma arrossì per il modo in cui l'aveva detto.  
"Era equivocabile, lo sai?"  
Regina sgranò gli occhi.  
"Perchè andate così d'accordo? C'è qualcosa che non so?"  
Emma guardò Mal, poi Regina, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Il drago intervenne.  
"Abbiamo solo chiarito una cosa." disse a Regina. "Sai, ci siamo incontrate mentre andavo a comprare la tua cioccolata, e ne abbiamo approfittato per parlare un po'."  
"E di cosa avete parlato? Perché non me l'hai detto? Le hai detto tu di venire da me vero? Perchè?" domandò a raffica, irritata.  
"Calmati." le sorrise Mal. "Non le ho detto di fare niente. Le ho solo detto che è un'idiota, vero, Salvatrice?"  
Emma annuì.  
"Sì." confermò, guardando ora Regina.  
"E dovrei credervi? E poi perché? Se non voleva stare qui non era e non è costretta..." replicò alzandosi dal divano.  
Emma si alzò di scatto e la prese per le spalle.  
"Voglio stare qui. A dire il vero vorrei anche stare con te, ma non mi pare che tu lo voglia, e lei mi ammazzerebbe, quindi... Io ti amo, Regina. È questo l'unico motivo per cui sono qui. Be', oltre al fatto che sei al nono mese." aggiunse in fretta.  
Regina la guardò negli occhi. Le sue parole erano sincere e questo la confondeva. I suoi occhi erano persi nei suoi, immobile.  
Emma rimase ferma, continuando a guardarla. Alla fine Malefica esplose.  
"Oh, al diavolo, baciatevi e basta!"  
Regina si scostò alle parole di Mal e fece alcuni passi indietro per mettere distanza tra il suo corpo e quello dello sceriffo.  
"Ma che diavolo dici?" replicò dopo qualche secondo  
Emma dapprima strabuzzò gli occhi alle parole del drago, poi abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo quando Regina si allontanò. Mal la guardò con aria stizzita.  
"Regina, è il tuo Vero Amore. Potrai anche non volerla ora, ma prima o poi la vorrai. Meglio prima che poi. Meglio che io non mi faccia illusioni di essere l'unica per te." concluse con il tono più basso, cupo.  
"Mal ne abbiamo parlato decine di volte e inizio ad essere stanca. Io sto con te. Sì, io ed Emma abbiamo avuto una notte ma è finita li."  
La strega la guardò fissa negli occhi.  
"Allora dimmi che non provi assolutamente niente per lei."  
"Io... non provo... niente..." sussurrò a fatica la mora.  
Emma sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Voltò le spalle ad entrambe.  
"Vi lascio sole." disse in fretta, muovendosi verso la porta.  
Malefica continuò a guardare Regina negli occhi. Premette le labbra tra loro.  
"Vorrei che fosse vero." mormorò.  
"Va bene." gridò. "Provo qualcosa per lei sei contenta?"  
Emma si bloccò a due metri dalla porta, rigida come un tronco d'albero.  
Mal le rivolse uno sguardo triste.  
"No." mormorò. "Per niente."  
"Lo sapevi, l'hai sempre saputo." sussurrò la mora. "Sei tu che mi hai costretto a dirlo."  
Mal le accarezzò il viso.  
"Perché non puoi continuare a far finta di niente. Non sarai mai felice altrimenti."  
"Questo non cambia le cose...Non per me almeno." mormorò.  
Malefica si voltò per un istante verso Emma, ancora immobile tra il salotto e la porta.  
"Regina, più di ogni altra cosa vorrei che amassi solo me." le disse poi, guardandola di nuovo negli occhi. " Ma non è così. E starai male tutta la vita se starai separata dal tuo Vero Amore. Non voglio che tu soffra ancora." mormorò.  
"Quindi cosa suggerisci? Cosa dovrei fare?"  
Un briciolo di paura si insinuò nel suo sguardo.  
"Dovresti stare con lei. Ma non riesco a lasciarti andare. Soprattutto, non riesco a lasciarti nelle mani di quell'idiota." le sorrise.  
"Io ti amo Mal, ti ho sempre amata lo sai..."  
Il sorriso della bionda si fece più dolce, le rivolse uno sguardo commosso.  
"Ti amo anch'io. Per questo..."  
Emma si intromise di colpo. Mal sobbalzò: non si era accorta che si fosse avvicinata. Stava per fulminarla con lo sguardo quando Emma parlò, in fretta come sempre, abbastanza da farla esitare.  
"Non provateci nemmeno a lasciarvi per me. Tu le sei stata accanto ogni fottuto giorno, e io non ho la minima intenzione di rovinare quello che c'è tra di voi. Regina… devi essere tu a decidere cosa fare."  
Regina sbottò.  
"Perchè diavolo dovete essere così accomodanti?! Io non lo so cosa devo fare! È evidente che abbiamo un problema, amo Mal ma purtroppo amo anche te...Quindi io non trovo una soluzione a questo."  
Malefica scrutò Emma dall'alto al basso, facendo preoccupare la donna.  
"Io un'idea ce l'ho." disse il drago. "Una pessima idea…"


	12. Capitolo 12

Regina la squadrò.  
"Dimmi." la incitò a continuare.  
"Non scegliere." le disse il drago. Emma spalancò occhi e bocca, intuendo cosa volesse dire.  
"Ma sei impazzita?!" le urlò contro.  
"Che diavolo significa? Credevo conoscessi un incantesimo o qualcosa che potesse aiutarmi!"  
Mal rise, sia per la reazione di Emma che per le parole di Regina.  
"Regina, sai bene che non esiste incantesimo contro l'amore, soprattutto quello Vero. Ed Emma ha capito benissimo a cosa mi riferisco. Vuoi spiegarglielo, Salvatrice?" le sorrise ammiccando. Emma diventò rossa come un peperone.  
"L'idea è tua, spiegaglielo tu!" sbraitò.  
Regina sgranò gli occhi capendo improvvisamente a cosa si riferissero.  
"Ma sei impazzita? Che diavolo ti sei fumata mentre eri fuori?"  
Malefica rise di gusto.  
"Ve l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea..."  
"Io non ci vengo a letto con te!" continuò ad abbaiare Emma.  
"Non è mica obbligatorio..." le rispose l'altra con una scrollata di spalle.  
"Quindi fammi capire tu mi stai suggerendo di stare con te e con lei." indicò Emma. "Di andare... avere rapporti con entrambe?"  
Mal sospirò.  
"Non è che mi piaccia l'idea, ma non vedo altra soluzione. Col tempo, potrei abituarmici. In fondo, anche se stessi solo con me, continueresti a pensare a lei. Almeno così saresti felice."  
Regina la guardò come se fosse impazzita.  
"Ma tu non lo saresti e neanche lei! Quindi no, non lo farò. Non porterò altro dolore nelle vostre vite."  
"Io lo sarei." le rispose il drago guardandola negli occhi. "Mi basta averti accanto." mormorò poi.  
Gli occhi di Regina si inumidirono.  
"Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?" chiese aggrappandosi a lei. Mal la strinse a sé.  
"Oh, ti è bastato entrare nel mio castello a chiedermi lezioni di magia." mora sorrise tra le tue braccia.  
"Sarei dovuta rimanere con te nel tuo castello."  
"Questo è certo..."  
Regina la baciò con dolcezza  
Mal rispose al bacio. Emma distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Si schiarì piano la voce.  
La mora si staccò da Mal e rivolse la sua attenzione all'altra bionda.  
"Scusa non è stato corretto nei tuoi confronti dato i sentimenti che mi hai confessato di provare."  
Emma la guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate, vagamente stupita dal suo tono formale.  
"Eerrr... okay. Non... non fa niente. Comunque... ehm..." arrossì di nuovo. "... anche se è una follia..."  
"Vuoi provare?" chiese il sindaco alzando la voce.  
Emma arrossì ancora di più e alzò le mani.  
"Dico solo che, se tu ci stai, io ci sto." La guardò negli occhi poi, seria. "Farei qualsiasi cosa per avere una seconda possibilità con te."  
Regina fece saettare lo sguardo tra le due bionde.  
"Voi siete pazze lo sapete? E cosa dovremmo dire a Henry? O ai tuoi genitori?"  
Emma rimase di sasso per un istante. Non ci aveva pensato. Si rese conto, proprio per questo, che non le importava. Sorrise.  
"Henry ha accettato di essere tuo e mio figlio, il nipote di Biancaneve, di Tremotino, di Peter Pan... può accettare anche questo. E per quanto riguarda i miei, gli spiegherò la situazione. Alla fine vedrai che lo accetteranno anche loro."  
"Sei troppo ottimista..." sospirò la mora scuotendo il capo. Le guardò, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore mentre rifletteva. "Non lo so, credo che potremmo provare..." acconsentì infine.  
Emma deglutì, nervosa, ma sorrise.  
"Solo se lo vuoi veramente." le disse Mal.  
"Dico che possiamo provare, non è detto che funzioni."  
La strega annuì.  
"Lo so. È davvero una follia..." sorrise.  
"Quindi ti trasferirai qui anche tu?" chiese poi la mora ad Emma, la quale si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Se a te va bene.."  
"C'è una stanza libera."  
"Ho dormito in posti peggiori." scherzò la Salvatrice.  
Regina le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Immagino che sarà anche più comodo con l'arrivo della piccola."  
"Sì!" esclamò, gli occhi che le brillavano.  
"Bene, è deciso, andrò a preparare la stanza, se vuoi andare a prendere la tua roba..."  
"Torno subito!" esclamò la bionda scappando poi fuori dalla casa. Malefica guardò Regina. Lasciò che passasse qualche attimo di silenzio prima di parlarle.  
"Stai bene?"  
Il sindaco diede una scrollata di spalle.  
"Sinceramente non lo so. Non era nei miei progetti questo...Ma a quanto pare nulla lo è nella mia vita. Tu stai bene?"  
"Voglio solo che tu sia felice." le disse mettendole le mani sui sorrise e la strinse per poi baciarla.  
"Devo andare a sistemare la stanza di quell'idiota e poi preparerò la cena." mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
"Penso io alla stanza. E mi assicurerò che Logan dorma con lei." ghignò la bionda.  
Regina sorrise divertita e dopo averle dato un altro bacio si diresse in cucina.  
Emma tornò meno di cinque minuti dopo, un solo scatolone in mano.  
"Sono tornata!"  
"Hai già fatto?" chiese la mora andandole incontro mentre si asciugava le mani su uno strofinaccio bianco. "Solo uno scatolone?"  
Emma la guardò.  
"Sì. È tutto qui." rispose facendo spallucce.  
"Mal ti ha preparato la stanza. Avrai anche un compagno." aggiunse Regina ridendo.  
"Noooo! Logan no!" esclamò capendo al volo. "Mi sbaverà la faccia mentre dormo!"  
"Sarà divertente. Per me ovviamente."  
"Vi odio!" borbottò lo sceriffo andando verso la stanza degli ospiti. Non che le andasse a genio dormire lì mentre Malefica, sicuramente, dormiva con Regina. "Regina, il prossimo acquisto è un letto gigante!" urlò per farsi sentire mentre entrava nella stanza. Malefica la guardò con sufficienza.  
"Perchè credi che voglia dormire con te?" rispose la mora con lo stesso tono di voce per poi tornare in cucina per preparare la cena. Emma spalancò gli occhi. Malefica uscì dalla stanza ridendo.  
"Perchè hai accettato!" le rispose con una nota si isterismo nella voce.  
"Non ho mai detto che sarei di nuovo venuta a letto con te." replicò apparendo alle sue spalle.  
Emma sobbalzò. La guardò stranita.  
"Veramente l'hai detto..." la corresse "Comunque non è per quello, è una semplice questione di equità."  
"Quindi metti il broncio perché Mal può dormire nel letto con me e tu no?"  
"Io non metto il broncio!"  
Regina trattenne una risata.  
"Direi di non affrettare troppo le cose, già è tanto se riusciremo a stare tutte nella stessa casa."  
"Okay." le rispose poggiando lo scatolone a terra. "Grazie, comunque."  
"La cena è pronta. Dove diavolo è finito Henry?"  
"Sta arrivando, stava guardando un film con Violet..."  
"Bene, allora iniziamo a metterci a tavola."  
"Certo." Emma si tolse la giacca e la lanciò sul letto.  
Mentre Regina stava sistemando i piatti con le lasagne davanti a Mal ed Emma arrivò Henry scusandosi per il ritardo.  
Emma salutò il figlio e si sedette, vagamente imbarazzata dalla situazione. Gli sorrise.  
"Allora, com'è andata la serata con Violet?" gli chiese.  
Malefica si sedette accanto a Regina, che le sorrise e poi si concentrò su suo figlio.  
"Tesoro sai che devi avvisarmi fai quando fai tardi." lo rimproverò.  
Henry sorrise ad Emma.  
"Bene! Abbiamo guardato un film e mangiato pop corn!" Guardò poi Regina. "Scusa mamma, non mi ero accorto che fosse così tardi.."  
"Va bene Henry." lo scusò la donna. "Mangiamo adesso prima che si freddi."  
"Ma perché sei qui?" chiese di colpo Henry ad Emma, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento che stavano cenando tutti insieme. Emma sbiancò.  
"Ehm, uh... tua... tua madre ha deciso... insomma..." balbettò.  
"Tua madre si trasferirà qui visto che la bambina sta per nascere." spiegò Regina  
Emma la guardò fissa per qualche istante, tanto che a Henry non poté sfuggire.  
"E..?" chiese, confuso e stupito.  
"Sì, visto che vuole essere partecipe della vita della piccola era naturale che si trasferisse qui."  
Il ragazzo guardò Malefica.  
"E tu sei d'accordo?"  
La strega si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Mai contraddire una donna incinta." gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Emma divenne rossa in viso.  
"Non era un altro il piano?" sussurrò a Regina.  
"Diglielo tu allora, io non ho intenzione di parlare della mia vita sessuale con mio figlio." le sussurrò a sua volta. Emma spalancò gli occhi, anche perché Henry le guardava sempre più confuso.  
"Ehm.. mamme... va tutto bene?" chiese il ragazzo arrossendo. Aveva ovviamente sentito quello che Regina aveva detto.  
"Sì...È successo una cosa...O meglio abbiamo preso una decisione, che forse a te e a tutto il resto del mondo potrà sembrare strana...E se hai dei problemi con quello che sto per dirti voglio che tu me lo dica."  
Henry annuì, visibilmente preoccupato.  
"Okay." rispose. Emma gli strinse la mano tra le sue e guardò Regina.  
"Io e tua madre... stiamo cercando di vedere se le cose tra noi...possono funzionare..." cercò di spiegare.  
Il viso di Henry si illuminò per un attimo, ma poi guardò Malefica. Emma guardava Regina come se le fossero spuntate un paio di ali da angelo sulla schiena.  
"Ma..." obiettò il ragazzo.  
Mal si sporse appena sul tavolo.  
"Io sono d'accordo. Tua madre non sarà la mia cena, te lo prometto."  
"Sì, Mal resterà qui...Continuerò a stare con lei..." intervenne Regina.  
Henry era sempre più confuso.  
"Ma come...?"  
Emma strinse appena la presa sulla sua mano.  
"Tutte insieme, Henry. Sappiamo che è folle, ma è l'unico modo."  
"Immagino sia difficile da accettare e capire per te...Ma non abbiamo trovato un altro modo e non è detto che funzioni, dato la propensione di tua madre a farmi diventare matta..." commentò la mora. Emma rise piano.  
"Fosse solo quello il problema..." mormorò.  
Henry alternò o sguardo tra le tre, quindi lo puntò su Malefica.  
"Quindi avrò tre mamme?!" esclamò, vagamente terrorizzato all'idea.  
Emma e Regina si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita.  
"In un certo senso...Anche se Mal con te è molto permissiva, così come Emma."  
Henry la guardò, spaventato.  
"Non credo proprio..."  
"Henry, io non sono tua madre e non lo sarò mai... ma amo tua madre. È semplice." si intromise il drago, cercando di tranquillizzare il ragazzo.  
"Hey, ragazzino..."  
Henry si voltò verso Emma, che gli sorrideva rassicurante.  
"... guarda il lato positivo: avrai tre regali invece che due al compleanno." scherzò, riuscendo a farlo ridere almeno un po'.  
Regina si sporse verso di lui, un'espressione preoccupata in viso.  
"Henry, se la cosa è troppo strana per te devi solo dirlo e tua madre tornerà a casa."  
Henry e Emma si guardarono negli occhi, a lungo.  
"Non decidere per me." gli disse la madre. "Decidi per te. A me basta che tu stia bene." gli sorrise.  
"No." rispose lui deciso "Per me va bene. Ho solo paura che non funzioni..." rispose lui lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Mal.  
"Henry vuoi che sia Mal ad andare via?"  
Henry guardò sua madre, poi di nuovo Malefica, che lo fissava con un'aria decisamente poco minacciosa e molto, molto spaventata.  
"No. No, mamma, io voglio che tu sia felice." le rispose. "Che tutte lo siate." aggiunse subito dopo.  
"Quindi ti va bene se cerchiamo di far funzionare questo rapporto?"  
Henry annuì.  
"Sì." sorrise. "Va bene."  
Regina gli sorrise sollevata.  
"Grazie tesoro."  
Henry le sorrise di rimando. Emma e Mal trattennero a stento un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Che ne dite di una fetta di torta?" chiese Regina dopo qualche istante.  
"Alle mele?" chiese Emma, vagamente preoccupata.  
"Mi sembra ovvio Miss Swan."  
Emma le sorrise.  
"Tanto in caso mi svegli tu, no?"  
Henry trattenne una risata.  
Regina le lanciò un'occhiata.  
"Se avessi davvero avvelenato la torta...crede che poi perderei il mio tempo a svegliarla?"  
"Prima o poi ti verrebbero i sensi di colpa..."  
"Potrebbe volerci molto, molto tempo..." intervenne Mal sorridendo, divertita.  
"Tipo... ventotto anni, in media?" aggiunse Henry, sorridendo a sua volta.  
"Posso aspettare." rispose tranquilla Emma, sorridendo poi a Regina.  
"Potrei anche non farlo mai. Non avrei motivo." rispose la mora andando in cucina a prendere il dolce.  
Emma sospirò.  
"Tua madre non sa stare al gioco..."  
Henry si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Dipende dai giorni."  
"Vi ho sentiti." replicò la donna tornando. Tagliò la torta a fette e le mise nei piatti.  
Henry le rivolse un sorriso colpevole, totalmente identico a quello della madre biologica.  
"Quel sorriso non vi aiuterà." disse mettendo i piatti davanti a loro per poi sedersi. Una smorfia di dolore si formò sul suo viso per un paio di secondi.  
Emma e Mal scattarono in piedi.  
"Che succede?"  
"Stai bene?" chiesero all'unisono.  
"No..." fece dei respiri profondi cercando di calmare le fitte.  
"Andiamo in ospedale!"  
"Raggiungeteci lì." esclamò Malefica trasportando Regina in ospedale, direttamente su una barella. "Serve un medico!" urlò.  
"Mal sta arrivando..." disse spaventata.  
La donna le strinse la mano.  
"Sta' tranquilla, andrà tutto bene." le sorrise, tesa. Whale accorse.  
"Che succede?" chiese.  
"Credo che mi siano rotte le acque..." gridò la donna  
"Portatela in sala parto!" ordinò il medico agli infermieri. Guardò Malefica.  
"Mettiti un camice se vuoi entrare."  
Emma apparve accanto a loro in quel momento, Henry al suo fianco.  
"Sta..?"  
"Sì!" Malefica mosse la mano e cambiò d'abito entrambe. "Andiamo." disse prendendola per mano e trascinandola verso la sala parto, seguendo il tragitto già percorso da Regina e Whale.

Le contrazioni si fecero più forti, facendola gridare.  
"Whale dammi qualcosa." Ringhiò.  
"Vuoi l'epidurale?" le chiese mentre si infilava i guanti e la mascherina.  
"Qualsiasi cosa." gridò la donna  
"Okay..."  
Il medico fece come richiesto mentre Emma e Mal entravano nella sala.  
"Che diavolo stai facendo?!" esclamò Emma.  
"Ha richiesto l'epidurale, faccio solo quello che vuole.."  
Si misero ai lati di Regina, Emma una mano sulla sua spalla, Mal stringendo la mano della mora.  
"Ti ucciderò per questo Emma." ringhiò la donna mentre un'altra contrazione la faceva gridare  
La Salvatrice spostò la testa di lato.  
"Sì, be' se può consolarti, so esattamente cosa stai provando."  
"Non mi interessa e non era colpa mia mentre questa è colpa tua." un altro urlo "Non ce la faccio." disse stringendo la mano di Mal.  
Il drago le sorrise.  
"Tesoro, pensa che partorire un bambino è sempre meglio che partorire un uovo." cercò di consolarla.  
Emma trattenne un'espressione di disgusto.  
"Non dirai sul serio?"  
"Oh sì..."  
Un'altra contrazione più forte delle precedenti la fece gridare nuovamente.  
"Whale falla uscire!" urlò al dottore.  
"Regina respira." le disse calmo lui. "Ancora non vedo la testa. Ora cerca di calmarti e respira. E spingi."  
Regina spinse urlando.  
"Non mi avevi detto che faceva così male!"  
"Nessuno lo dice mai!" si giustificò Emma prendendole anche lei la mano.  
Regina sentì una leggera scossa quando strinse la mano di Emma, il dolore sembrò diminuire. Iniziò a spingere.  
"Brava, così. Continua a spingere." la incoraggio Whale.  
La mora continuò a spingere stringendo da un lato Emma e dall'altro Mal.  
Emma pensò seriamente che Regina le avrebbe rotto la mano, ma non se ne curò. La sua attenzione era tutta per la nascitura.  
"Vedo la testa, spingi ancora, ci siamo quasi!" esclamò il medico, la voce che tradiva un briciolo di emozione.  
Regina spinse più forte urlando.  
Whale afferrò la testa e tirò piano, aiutandola nel parto. La bambina uscì alla spinta successiva. Piangeva rabbiosamente, ma stava bene. Tagliò il cordone ombelicale e si alzò per pulirla e avvolgerla in una coperta. Si riavvicinò a Regina e gliela passò.  
Emma guardava la scena con le lacrime che scendevano libere sul suo viso, il cuore quasi fermo dall'emozione. Malefica sorrideva, accarezzando i capelli di Regina.  
Regina si lasciò cadere esausta sul lettino, il respiro affannato. Quando la bimba fu tra le sue braccia la strinse piangendo.  
"È bellissima." sussurrò cullandola  
Emma continuava a fissarla, immobile a parte le lacrime che continuavano a scorrere.  
"È perfetta vero?" disse la mora continuando a guardare la bambina tra le sue braccia.  
"Sì." le rispose Mal. "Ti assomiglia..."  
Regina le diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Mia" sorrise.  
Emma si riscosse a quel suono. Guardò Regina.  
"...Mia?" chiese con un filo di voce tremante.  
"Sì." le disse sorridendo. "Mia Swan Mills."  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
"S-Swan..." balbettò, incredula. Mal alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Distruzione era più bello..."  
"Il suo soprannome sarà Distruzione se ti fa felice" sorrise la donna.  
Malefica gongolò allegramente.  
"Felicissima." confermò, chinandosi a baciarla poi. Regina ricambiò con dolcezza. Emma era ancora traumatizzata, non riuscì nemmeno ad ingelosirsi.  
"Io..." La donna non riuscì a dire altro: perse conoscenza.  
"Regina!" esclamò Emma. Prese Mia dalle sue braccia prima che cadesse. "Whale, che succede?"  
Il medico si affrettò a controllarla, Mal passò una mano illuminata da una luce verdognola su di lei.  
"Sta..."  
"... Benissimo ora. Deve solo riposare." rispose calma la strega, fulminando il medico con lo sguardo. "Di certo non grazie a te."  
"Oh, scusa se non sono uno stregone io!"  
Emma si calmò un po', abbastanza da rendersi conto che teneva sua figlia tra le braccia. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Le si mozzò il respiro dall'emozione. Malefica aveva ragione: assomigliava a Regina. Sorrise, le lacrime che minacciavano di nuovo di scendere. Intorno a lei, medici e infermieri si mossero per portare Regina nella sua stanza.  
Mal la guardò per un istante.  
"Io vado con lei." disse a Emma.  
Emma si riscosse di colpo. Annuì a Mal mentre si accorgeva dello sguardo insistente di un'ostetrica.  
"La dia a me. La metteremo nella nursery."  
"Posso tenerla ancora un po'?"  
"Prima ci faccia controllare che stia bene."  
Emma sospirò, poi cedette e, come se fosse di cristallo, porse Mia alla donna. Quando l'ebbe portata via si tolse il camice e andò da Regina.  
Regina dormiva stesa sul letto; era pallida, quasi immobilre.  
Emma entrò. Scambiò un'occhiata veloce con Malefica, seduta accanto al letto di Regina, poi si avvicinò e la guardò con preoccupazione.  
"Starà bene, vero?" chiese con voce tremante.  
"Ha avuto un emorragia, se non fossi intervenuta sarebbe morta." disse accarezzando la mano della mora.  
Emma la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Grazie.." sussurrò.  
"Non l'ho fatto per te. Non posso perderla adesso."  
"Lo so." rispose la Salvatrice "Lei ha bisogno di te."  
"Ma anche di te."  
Emma le sorrise. Si guardò intorno. Non c'erano altre sedie, quindi ne fece apparire una e si sedette accanto a lei, vicino a Regina.  
Regina si mosse nel letto. Aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
Entrambe la guardarono.  
"Regina..." la chiamò dolcemente Malefica.  
"Mmm...Dove sono? Mia...Dov'è? Sta bene?" chiese allarmata.  
"Sta bene, si stanno prendendo cura di lei..." la rassicurò subito Emma. "Appena posso la vado a prendere. Tu come stai?"  
"Bene credo, sono solo molto stanca." rispose "L'avevo in braccio… che è successo?"  
"Sei svenuta. Mal ti ha salvata, avevi un' emorragia.."  
Malefica le rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso, ma Emma era concentrata su Regina.  
"Grazie." disse la mora sorridendo a Mal, prima di perdere nuovamente conoscenza.  
"Merda!" esclamò Emma. Le prese la mano mentre Malefica passava di nuovo la sua sul suo corpo.  
"È solo debole. Le serve un po' di tempo." la rassicurò. "Oppure..." si sporse finché il suo viso non fu a pochi centimetri da quello di Regina.  
"Che fai?" chiese Emma. Malefica soffiò piano sul viso di Regina. Uno strano fumo tra il verde e il grigio uscì dalle sue labbra, ed entrò nelle narici della mora appena inspirò.  
"Le ho dato un po' di forza. In quanto drago, ne ho in abbondanza." spiegò a bassa voce la strega, rivolgendo poi uno sguardo sicuro alla Salvatrice. "Starà meglio ora."  
Il viso di Regina prese colore, il respiro si fece più forte, ma continuò a dormire.  
Emma la guardò ancora con preoccupazione.  
"A me non è successo..."  
"Non tutti i parti vanno allo stesso modo. E di certo questo ospedale non è all'avanguardia, non c'è neanche un vero dottore."  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.  
"Quello della prigione era peggio, te l'assicuro. Sarà che tu… _voi_ siete abituati ai parti non in ospedale della Foresta Incantata..." borbottò poi. Si alzò. "Vado a vedere come sta Mia."  
"Io resto qui. Porta qui la bambina appena puoi, vorrà vederla non appena si sveglierà."  
Emma annuì e uscì dalla stanza, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la nursery.  
Mal strinse la mano di Regina.  
"Non farmi più spaventare così." sussurrò dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Emma tornò dopo una decina di minuti con la bambina in braccio. Mia si agitava un po' emettendo qualche vagito di protesta.  
"Shh, sta' tranquilla, ti porto dalla mamma..." le mormorò dolcemente mentre entrava. Le sorrise guardando Regina, anche se ancora dormiva. "Eccola qui!" esclamò, ma sempre sottovoce. Tornò a sedersi accanto a Mal, cullando la neonata.  
Mal osservò la piccola.  
"È davvero bellissima." commentò.  
Emma le sorrise. Ci pensò su solo un attimo, la guardò negli occhi.  
"Vuoi tenerla?" le chiese, gli occhi che le brillavano ancora.  
Mal la guardò scettica.  
"Davvero?"  
"Certo." le rispose con un sorriso breve. Gliela porse poi, con la massima attenzione.  
Mal fece attenzione prendendo la piccola in braccio. Mia rimase serena tra le sue braccia, il drago sorrise.  
Emma sorrise guardandole. Spostò poi lo sguardo su Regina, esprimendo con quello tutto ciò che provava, anche se la donna non poteva vederlo.  
Regina riaprì gli occhi.  
"Emma.." sussurrò notando la bionda che la guardava.  
Emma sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e le sorrise.  
"Hey, non vorrai prendere il posto di Aurora e fare la bella addormentata..." scherzò a voce bassa per non disturbare la neonata.  
Regina sorrise leggermente.  
"Dov'è Mia?"  
Emma spostò lo sguardo sulla bambina.  
"Proprio qui."  
La mora spostò la testa e osservò Mal con la piccola, sorrise.  
"Avete fatto amicizia."  
Malefica le sorrise, felice.  
"Sì. Pare che non abbia paura del drago..."  
"È mia figlia, non ha paura di niente."  
Risero entrambe. Mia emise qualche vagito. Mal la porse a Regina.  
"Penso che voglia la sua mamma."  
Regina sorrise e prese in braccio la piccola.  
"Hai fame tesoro?"  
Un bussare timido e leggero fece voltare Emma e Malefica verso la porta.  
"Posso?"  
Emma sorrise e si alzò per lasciare il posto a Henry.  
"Vieni, siediti qui..."  
Henry attraversò in fretta la stanza e si sedette, guardando prima la piccola, poi Regina.  
"Stai bene? Whale mi ha detto che sei svenuta..."

"Sto bene tesoro." disse Regina avvicinandogli la piccola. "Questa è tua sorella Mia."  
Henry si avvicinò e la prese in braccio, attento a non farle male, sostenendole la testa.  
"Ciao Mia..." le sorrise.  
Regina li guardò con gli occhi lucidi. Dopo qualche minuto tuttavia la piccola iniziò a piangere.  
"Mamma…" Henry mise frettolosamente la piccola al sicuro tra le braccia di Regina.  
"Tranquillo tesoro ha solo fame."  
Emma sorrise stringendo le spalle ormai larghe del figlio.  
"Perché Mia?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Tua madre mi ha suggerito questo nome e l'ho trovato appropriato." rispose Regina, sorridendo verso la ricambiò mentre Henry rivolgeva uno sguardo stupito ad entrambe.  
"Certo a me non l'avete mica chiesto che nome mi piaceva..." borbottò.  
La mora spalancò gli occhi.

"Tesoro mi dispiace, hai ragione." Regina gli strinse la mano con un'espressione piena di rimorso sul viso. "Se non ti piace possiamo parlarne, non l'abbiamo ancora registrato… quale nome ti sarebbe piaciuto?"  
Henry scoppiò a ridere.  
"Stavo scherzando ma'! Mia è bellissimo!"  
"Mi farai impazzire anche tu, non mi bastava tua madre." lo rimproverò con un sorriso la donna.  
Risero tutti. Emma abbracciò Henry. Non si era mai sentita così.  
"Adesso credo che la piccola debba mangiare, Henry forse dovresti uscire non so se saresti a tuo agio."  
"Ehm, no, decisamente no..." rispose lui in fretta arrossendo. Emma rise.  
"E tu non saresti a tuo agio se io restassi..." disse a Regina. "...Quindi aspetto fuori con lui."  
"Puoi...puoi restare se vuoi...Non che tu non mi abbia mai vista." disse arrossendo. Emma arrossì a sua volta.  
"Ehm..." lanciò un'occhiata a Malefica, che la stava fulminando con lo sguardo. Spalancò gli occhi. "Mi piacerebbe, ma penso che qualcuno mi farebbe fuori."  
Regina si girò verso Mal.  
"È la prima poppata della piccola." le spiegò "Non c'è niente di... sessuale in questo."  
Henry arrossì come un peperone.  
"Io intanto esco." disse prima di fuggire dalla stanza.  
Mal sospirò.  
"Va bene, va bene..." si sforzò di dire, ma lo sguardo che rivolse ad Emma era comunque assassino.  
"Vedi di tenere gli ormoni a bada..."  
Emma arrossì.  
"Tu tieni le fiamme a bada!"  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. Scostò il camice e accostò la piccola al seno.  
Emma distolse lo sguardo solo per un istante, il tempo che ci volle perché la testolina di Mia coprisse il seno di Regina. Mal approvò con soddisfazione, e si rilassò sulla sedia. Emma infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e la guardò, commossa, semplicemente felice di essere lì, di poter almeno assistere alla prima poppata di sua figlia.  
Regina sorrise stringendo la piccola, era una sensazione strana ma stupenda allo stesso tempo.  
"Fa male?" chiese timidamente Emma. Non aveva idea di come fosse. Non aveva mai allattato Henry.  
"Un po', ho il seno ancora molto sensibile e lei è affamata." rispose con un sorriso.  
Emma sorrise appena, osservando la scena con un misto di emozioni nel cuore talmente intense che non sarebbe mai riuscite a descriverle. Sapeva solo che era felice.  
Dopo un po' la piccola si scostò, sazia. Emma distolse di nuovo lo sguardo, con uno sforzo enorme, per evitare di far innervosire Malefica, poi si riavvicinò al letto. Regina si ricoprì e la cullò.  
"Penso che Henry abbia chiamato i miei, di sicuro staranno venendo qui. Se vuoi li placco prima che entrino."  
"Non riusciresti a fermarli neanche se li uccidessi… falli entrare ma digli di non esagerare con le smancerie." l'avvertì. Emma ridacchiò.  
"Okay, vado ad avvisarli..." disse prima di avvicinarsi ancora e piegarsi per dare un bacio leggero sulla testa a Mia. Uscì poi dalla stanza a cercare Henry.  
Regina si rivolse a Mal.  
"Come stai?" e chiese accarezzandole la mano.  
"Benissimo." le sorrise la bionda. "Tu?"  
"Vuoi dirmi la verità?"  
Mal aggrottò la fronte.  
"Sto bene!" esclamò. "La principessa mi ha anche concesso di tenere vostra figlia in braccio!"  
"Non deve concedertelo, è un tuo diritto."  
Mal le rivolse un sorriso triste.  
"Regina, non è la stessa cosa. Lo sai."  
"Non mi importa! È mia figlia e tu puoi tenerla in braccio ogni volta che vuoi."  
Mal annuì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Sì. Tua figlia, vostra figlia. Io non c'entro niente."  
"Non dire, così ti prego! Se fosse così anche Henry non sarebbe mio… Non valgono solo i legami di sangue e noi due stiamo insieme... è anche tua."  
Malefica tornò a guardarla. Stava per risponderle quando sentì le voci dei due idioti e di Emma avvicinarsi. Si voltò verso la porta mentre facevano il loro ingresso.  
Mary Margaret e David si avvicinarono a Regina e Mia con dei sorrisi da imbecilli stampati sul viso. Malefica distolse lo sguardo, nauseata.  
"Oh Dio Regina, è bellissima..." disse piano Mary Margaret.  
"Come sta?" le chiese David.  
"Sta benissimo." rispose Regina, girando la piccola verso di loro in modo che potessero vederla meglio.  
"Emma ci ha detto che l'avete chiamata Mia." le disse Snow sorridendo e guardando la neonata.  
"È un bellissimo nome."  
"Mia Distruzione Swan Mills." si intromise Malefica, un certo astio nella voce.  
Regina sorrise guardando Mal.  
"Si il nome completo sarebbe questo." replicò divertita  
David e Snow si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
"Okay, Mia Distruzione..." sorrise David dopo una breve, divertita esitazione. "Benvenuta."  
"Volete... prenderla in braccio?"  
Il viso di Mary Margaret si illuminò.  
"Sì!"  
Regina le passò la piccola facendo attenzione a non farle male. Mary Margaret la prese delicatamente in braccio, cullandola piano.  
"Ciao, piccola..." mormorò. David si strinse a lei e abbracciò entrambe.  
"Hey..."  
Regina li guardò per un istante, cercò la mano di Mal e la strinse. Mal le sorrise nonostante fosse infastidita per la presenza dei due.  
"Vedete di non gettarla in un portale almeno lei..." li ammonì. I due le rivolsero uno sguardo tra l'oltraggiato e lo scioccato. Regina le strinse maggiormente la mano.  
"Non potete darle torto..." la giustificò.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Mary Margaret sospirò.  
"In effetti..."  
"Ma non avevamo..."  
Snow lo azzittì con un'occhiataccia.  
"Non è il momento."  
David sospirò.  
"Giusto."

"Io sono un po' stanca adesso, dovrei riposare…" disse dopo qualche minuto la mora.  
"Ma certo..." Mary Margaret le restituì la bambina. "Ti lasciamo in pace." sorrise.  
"Credo che domani torneremo a casa, potrete vederla lì... Chiamando prima, ovviamente."  
"Ovviamente." replicò David. "Riposati, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro." disse prima di uscire con la moglie dalla stanza dopo aver salutato Emma.  
"Fai portare una culla qui, non voglio perderla di vista." chiese ad Emma.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
"Non credi sia un po' esagerato? Sarà nella nursery..."  
"Non lo è, voglio che stia con me." replicò la mora.  
Emma acconsentì nonostante fosse perplessa.  
"Okay. Vado a sentire le infermiere."  
Regina si rilassò e si stese nuovamente tenendo la piccola stretta a sé.  
Emma le lanciò un'ultima occhiata e poi uscì dalla stanza. Andò alla nursery, e alle proteste dell'infermiera dapprima cercò di convincerla pregandola, inutilmente, poi le disse che era la regina a chiederlo e che era meglio non farla innervosire, e l'infermiera si convinse all'istante. Tornò trionfante nella stanza.  
"Arriva la culla."  
"Perfetto. Grazie." rispose poi si voltò verso Mal. "Dovresti andare a casa a riposare."  
"Non sono stanca." le rispose il drago. Entrò una squadra di infermieri per portare la culla. Lanciarono occhiate timorose verso Regina, ancora più preoccupate a Mal, poi si defilarono.  
Regina passò la bimba a Mal in modo che la mettesse nella culla.  
"Qui sarai scomoda..." poi si rivolse a Emma. "Anche tu dovresti andare."  
"Io posso dormire anche sul pavimento. Non sarebbe la prima volta." la rassicurò, a suo modo, la Salvatrice.  
"Volete restare entrambe?" chiese stupita la mora.  
Emma e Mal si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi guardarono Regina.  
"Sì." risposero all'unisono.  
"Voi due iniziate a spaventarmi." commentò la donna sistemandosi meglio nel letto.  
Emma rise, Mal sorrise soltanto.  
"Quando Distruzione sarà maggiorenne e potrà ascoltare un linguaggio scurrile senza rimanere traumatizzata, allora ricominceremo ad odiarci." commentò Malefica.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi chiari.  
"Scherzi? Potrà ascoltare un linguaggio scurrile molto prima! C'è la tv qui, lo sai?"  
"Henry è cresciuto bene e lo stesso farà Mia, sei tu che gli hai sempre dato il cattivo esempio..." intervenne il sindaco, rivolta a Emma  
"Ma che dici!" esclamò.  
"La verità." rispose ridendo la mora.  
Emma sbuffò.  
"La tua, la mia è ben diversa!"  
Regina sollevò le spalle per poi mettersi su un fianco. "Non fare rumore."  
Emma sorrise guardandola. Solo dopo un po' si accorse dello sguardo di Malefica fisso su di lei. Con stupore tuttavia si accorse che non sembrava volesse ucciderla. Accolse il suo sguardo strano, quasi triste con un vago senso di colpa. Sospirò e distolse il suo, per poi riportarlo subito su di lei.  
"Non odiarmi per qualcosa che non posso controllare." disse sottovoce.  
Il viso di Malefica si tinse di sorpresa, poi, incredibilmente, di rispetto.  
"Ci proverò." le rispose con un sorriso. Emma le sorrise, poi si sdraiò a terra. Malefica sbuffò.  
"Sei proprio un'idiota..." mormorò prima di far apparire due letti singoli accanto a lei. Emma arrossì.  
"Giusto..." mormorò. La guardò poi. "Grazie."  
"Non avrei mai sopportato i tuoi lamenti domattina per il mal di schiena..." le rispose la strega.  
La bambina protestò un po' nella culla ed Emma si alzò di scatto per andare da lei. Mia si calmò appena la madre le prese la manina e le sussurrò che andava tutto bene.

Quando Mia si fu calmata, Mal spense la luce della stanza. Emma avvicinò silenziosamente il letto alla culla e vi si sdraiò sopra, il viso rivolto alla figlia. Malefica prese posto nell'altro letto.  
"Se vuoi sto io lì. Non ho bisogno di dormire molto." si offrì il drago. Emma si voltò a guardarla nella penombra.  
"Faremo a turni se si sveglia."  
Mal rimase un secondo in silenzio, poi annuì.  
"Va bene."


	13. Capitolo 13

Emma dormiva pesantemente. Si era svegliata parecchie volte durante la notte a causa dell'ansia che provava. Controllava Mia di continuo, poi Regina, poi Mia di nuovo. Malefica, che si accorgeva di ogni minimo suono intorno a lei, l'aveva veramente odiata.  
Regina si svegliò la mattina dopo. Osservò Emma che riposava, sorrise. Si girò poi lentamente per cercare Mal, sorrise vedendola addormentata nell'altro letto.  
Malefica aprì gli occhi, e incontrò lo sguardo di Regina. Lanciò un'occhiata a Emma, che finalmente dormiva, poi guardò di nuovo la donna che amava.  
"Stai bene?" le chiese sottovoce.  
Regina annuì.  
"Tu stai bene?" sussurrò  
Mal annuì e le sorrise.  
"Certo."  
"Vorrei tornare a casa."  
Malefica si accigliò.  
"Possiamo farlo, se vuoi."  
"Sì, stiamo bene, preferirei tornare a casa mia, nel mio letto."  
Mal sorrise.  
"Sono d'accordo."  
Si alzò lentamente e osservò la piccola dormire.  
"È bellissima." sussurrò sfiorandole delicatamente il viso  
Malefica continuò a sorridere guardandola.  
"Lo siete entrambe." sussurrò. La mora la guardò con un sorriso.  
"Anche tu non sei niente male."  
Mal inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Lo so bene, mia cara." le sorrise. La mora le si avvicinò e la baciò. Poi usò la magia per vestirsi.  
Emma si agitò nel sonno, mormorò il nome di Regina. Mal le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco.  
"Mi piaci quando sei gelosa." commentò la mora prendendola in giro.  
Malefica le lanciò una finta occhiataccia.  
"I draghi sono possessivi, lo sai."  
"Lo so, ma hai suggerito tu questa cosa..."  
La donna si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non significa che mi stia simpatica."  
"Lo so." le diede un leggero bacio."Dovremmo svegliarla. Sempre che tu non voglia lasciarla qui e farle venire un infarto facendole scoprire al suo risveglio che siamo andate via."  
Mal ridacchiò piano per non svegliare Mia.  
"L'idea mi tenta..."  
Regina si avvicinò alla bionda.  
"Emma? Svegliati."  
Emma scattò a sedere di colpo, gli occhi assonnati ma spalancati.  
"Che succede? Mia sta bene?" chiese con la voce ancora impastata, ma piena di preoccupazione.  
Regina le sorrise dolcemente.  
"Sta benissimo. Ma io voglio andare a casa."  
Emma la guardò.  
"Oh, ah... okay." rispose sottovoce, stupita, mentre si alzava per controllare la bambina. Si rasserenò del tutto vedendo che dormiva tranquilla. Un sorriso affiorò spontaneo alle sue labbra, poi tornò a guardare Regina con quell'amore che ancora aleggiava nel suo sguardo.  
"Vuoi svegliarla? Dorme così tranquilla..."  
"Non c'è bisogno di svegliarla, possiamo usare la magia per tornare a casa, in modo che io possa riposare in un vero letto che non faccia impazzire la mia schiena."  
Emma si accigliò.  
"È sicuro usarla quand'è così piccola?" chiese.  
Malefica, nel frattempo, si avvicinò a Regina e le andò alle spalle per massaggiargliele. Regina socchiuse gli occhi al tocco dolce premuroso del drago.  
"Sì..." gemette.  
Emma arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi su Mia. Non appena posò gli occhi su di lei si rilassò di nuovo. Allungò una mano per accarezzarle piano la guancia piena e rosea, e la neonata aprì piano la bocca facendo un piccolo verso nel sonno. Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime di commozione. Immaginò come fosse stato Henry quand'era così piccolo.  
Regina poggiò la mano su quella di Mal e le sorrise.  
"Possiamo andare." disse avvicinandosi alla piccola.  
Emma si scostò per farla avvicinare e le voltò le spalle mentre si asciugava le lacrime sotto lo sguardo attento di Malefica.  
Regina prese la piccola tra le braccia e allungò una mano per prendere quella di Emma.  
Emma esitò. Guardò Malefica, la cui espressione era tuttavia indecifrabile. Tornò a guardare Regina, poi abbassò lo sguardo su Mia mentre prendeva la sua mano.  
Una nuvola viola le avvolse entrambe e in pochi secondi erano a casa di Regina, o meglio nella sua camera da letto.  
La nube verde scuro di Malefica apparve un istante dopo accanto a loro, mentre Emma cercava di non pensare a dove si trovasse e guardava invece la figlia, che sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla.  
"Direi di mettere la culla qui per il momento, si sveglierà ogni due, tre ore e sarà più comodo per me allattarla."  
"Certo..." stava rispondendo Emma, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Malefica aveva già fatto apparire la culla davanti a Regina.  
"Grazie." mormorò la mora. Poggiò la piccola dentro e la coprì per poi iniziare a spogliarsi. Emma arrossì violentemente e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Be' allora io vado.. ehm... in camera mia." borbottò imbarazzata. Malefica la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi, poi la visione di Regina in intimo la distrasse.  
"Non ti facevo così pudica Swan, mi hai già vista nuda." la prese in giro la mora. Malefica fulminò Regina con lo sguardo. Emma arrossì ancora di più.  
"Sì be', ecco..." balbettò, nel panico, ferma sulla porta, di spalle rispetto a loro.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Regina con innocenza a Mal. "Dovremmo iniziare a provare dalle piccole cose no?"  
Il drago inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Magari avvisaci prima di provare." la redarguì. Emma si voltò, trovandosi stranamente d'accordo con lei.  
"Sono... sono d'accordo. Così è solo imbarazzante."  
"Volevo solo fare una doccia non una cosa a tre." replicò andando verso il bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.Sia Emma che Malefica rimasero a bocca aperta. Si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Emma arrossì.  
"Non si capiva da come l'aveva detto..." borbottò. Malefica diede una scrollata di spalle.  
"Tanto prima o poi ci arriveremo." sospirò, non senza una nota di rassegnazione nella voce. Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
"Cosa?!"  
Mal le fece l'occhiolino rivolgendole uno sguardo malizioso, tanto per metterla ancora più in imbarazzo.  
Emma scappò al piano inferiore.

La doccia le servì per far rilassare i muscoli e mandare via la tensione di quelle ore. Ripensò al parto. Era stato doloroso e aveva pensato di non farcela ma c'era riuscita e adesso la sua bambina era lì...Sorrise uscendo dalla doccia. Indossò un accappatoio e tornò in camera. Malefica la aspettava nuda nel letto. Le sorrise guardandola.  
"Ti senti meglio?" chiese sottovoce.  
Regina la guardò per un secondo per poi voltarle le spalle e far cadere l'accappatoio ai suoi piedi rimanendo nuda.  
"Benissimo." rispose.  
Malefica la osservò, la bocca che si seccava a quella vista.  
"Vieni da me, so come scaldarti..." mormorò, un tono di voce vibrante quanto il ringhio di un drago.La mora sorrise soddisfatta e si avvicinò al letto, si stese vicino a lei.  
"Non sei più arrabbiata? Ho visto il tuo sguardo..."  
"Te l'ho detto, i draghi sono possessivi." rispose facendo spallucce. Si spostò poi sopra di lei. "Ora vieni qui, ignora la mia gelosia."  
La donna sorrise e le accarezzò il viso prima di prendere possesso delle sue labbra. Malefica la baciò con passione accarezzandole il corpo con una mano. Regins gemette sulla sua bocca e iniziò a spingere il bacino verso di lei. Mal si insinuò tra le sue gambe e spinse facendo pressione sulla sua intimità con la propria, un basso gemito che le vibrava in gola. La mora socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il calore diffondersi nel suo basso ventre. Si mosse piano su di lei, facendo ondeggiare lentamente le anche e strusciando così contro il suo calore, già umido. Regina gemette aprendo maggiormente la bocca, le mani scivolarono sulla schiena della donna sopra di lei accarezzandola. Malefica gemette a sua volta e i mosse più in fretta, facendo cigolare il letto. La mora conficcò le unghie nella sua schiena e le morse la spalla per non gridare. Malefica emise un incrocio tra un ringhio e un gemito, e si mosse con più forza contro di lei.  
"Non guardo, non sto guardando, ho gli occhi chiusi ma giuro che vi ammazzerei a tutt'e due in questo momento!"  
La voce improvvisa e inopportuna di Emma la fece immobilizzare. Si voltò di scatto verso la porta: la Salvatrice era lì, in piedi, una mano a coprire gli occhi, un'espressione di rabbia sul viso.  
"Ma vi pare il caso di farlo così davanti a Mia! Vi siete fumate il cervello?!" continuò a rimproverarle.  
Regina si bloccò e sorrise.  
"Il fatto che tu non abbia una vita sessuale non vuol dire che debba impedire agli altri di averla..." sbuffò la donna. "E comunque Mia sta dormendo, e ho fatto un incantesimo sulla sua culla: non sente quelle che sta succedendo."  
Le spalle di Emma crollarono verso il basso.  
"Oh..."  
Registrò solo in un secondo momento la battuta di Regina, e per un pelo non rischiò di abbassare la mano.  
"Ero solo preoccupata per nostra figlia!" sbraitò arrossendo prima di girare i tacchi ed uscire dalla stanza. Malefica si lasciò sfuggire la vibrante risata che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Dovette tuttavia scostarsi per far muovere Regina.  
"Emma... Non dovevo, mi dispiace." disse la mora alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendola.  
Emma rimase di spalle, rigida.  
"Ehm.. sei.. sei nuda?" chiese con un filo di voce, attenta a guardare esclusivamente dritto davanti a sé la fine del corridoio.  
Regina fece apparire una vestaglia e si coprì:  
"Sì lo sono. Non credevo ti desse così fastidio il mio corpo nudo, potrei offendermi."  
Le sue parole strapparono un sorriso ad Emma. Percepì i suoi movimenti alle sue spalle, e dal fruscio della stoffa capì che si era coperta. Solo allora si voltò, un piccolo sorriso ad incurvarle le labbra sottili.  
"Non mi dà fastidio, ma penso che il tuo drago da compagnia potrebbe offendersi al posto tuo se ti guardassi." replicò.  
"Ti ho sentita!" esclamò la voce di Mal da dentro la stanza. Emma sbiancò appena, ma non distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi di Regina.  
Regina sorrise e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
"Che ruolo vuoi avere in questa storia?" le chiese la mora.  
La fronte di Emma si corrucciò.  
"In... in che senso?" balbettò, confusa dalla domanda.  
"Vuoi far parte della vita di tua figlia e per questo ti sei trasferita qui. Ma cosa vuoi che siamo esattamente?"  
Emma rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati, interdetta.  
"Io... io ti..." balbettò. Poi arrossì di colpo e abbassò lo sguardo. "Che domanda è, Regina?" chiese quasi con rabbia, guardandola di nuovo negli occhi. "Sai benissimo cosa voglio essere per te. Perché non mi dici invece cosa tu vuoi che siamo?"  
Regina indurì il suo sguardo a sua volta.  
"Niente, non saremo mai niente. Non riusciamo neanche ad avere una conversazione normale senza che una delle due diventi furiosa." ribatté facendo un passo indietro per tornare in camera. Emma si pentì immediatamente di quello che aveva detto. Afferrò la mano di Regina in un lampo.  
"Aspetta!" esclamò. "Mi dispiace. Sono solo nervosa. Mi dispiace." ripeté.  
La mora la guardò per un secondo.  
"Non devi scusarti. Siamo fatte così." rispose scrollando le spalle. "Dovremmo gestire tutto come con Henry, con l'unica differenza è che vivremo tutti qui."  
Emma si ingobbì e distolse lo sguardo.  
"Oh. Ho... okay. Ho capito." mormorò, la delusione evidente sul suo volto.  
"Quando riusciremo ad avere una conversazione senza litigare forse..." lasciò la frase in sospeso, uno sguardo triste sul volto.  
Emma la guardò con dolore e rimorso negli occhi lucidi.  
"Difficile, visto che mi odi..." mormorò voltandole di nuovo le spalle.  
"Non ti odio..." sussurrò. "Ci ho provato. Ma non ci sono mai riuscita."  
Emma si voltò a guardarla.  
"Allora perché mi provochi?"  
"Perché è l'unico modo che ho per comunicare con te." ammise. "Per non sentirmi di nuovo vulnerabile."  
Emma rimase senza parole. La guardò con il respiro pesante per l'emozione. Per qualche istante rimase immobile, il cervello in tilt. Alla fine riuscì a capire cosa stava pensando. Si girò del tutto e si avvicinò velocemente a lei finché non la strinse in un abbraccio.  
Il corpo della regina si irrigidì a quel tocco. Il corpo di Emma premuto contro il suo era qualcosa, un emozione che aveva dimenticato... che si era costretta a cancellare dalla sua memoria. Chiuse gli occhi e la strinse.  
Emma trattenne le lacrime e la strinse più forte. Non credeva davvero che avrebbe ricambiato. Si era aspettata più che altro di essere scaraventata dall'altra parte del corridoio da un'esplosione di magia.  
"Ti... ti amo." sussurrò piano, sperando quasi che non la sentisse.  
Regina riaprì gli occhi e si staccò da lei.  
"Non dirlo."  
Emma la guardò stupita.  
"Perché? Sai che è così." si strinse nelle spalle con rassegnazione. "Non ha senso nasconderlo."  
"E che io non ti credo." rispose Regina. "Vorrei... Ma non ci riesco."  
Emma la guardò come se l'avesse appena pugnalata alle spalle. Non disse niente, non ci riuscì. Si allontanò da lei e corse giù dalle scale, per poi uscire dalla casa di Regina in lacrime.  
La mora ritornò in camera e si sedette sul letto.  
"Non può funzionare. Non possiamo vivere tutti sotto lo stesso tetto."  
Malefica trattenne un sospiro e si mise a sedere, accostandosi così a lei.  
"Se tu la smettessi di provocarla continuamente, forse non litighereste." obiettò. "So che hai paura di crederci, ma, per quanto odi ammetterlo, quella donna ti guarda come se fossi l'unica cosa che conta al mondo. È normale che si arrabbi se le gironzoli intorno nuda."  
"Questo non toglie il fatto che mi abbia ferita, perché dovrei darle modo di farlo di nuovo?"  
Mal la guardò negli occhi e rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Alzò gli occhi al cielo poi.  
"Da quando sono così schifosamente buona?" sbuffò, esasperata da se stessa, evidentemente. "Perché la ami, Regina! E per quanto io sia assolutamente disgustata e amareggiata da questa cosa, devi renderti conto che lei è il tuo Vero Amore, non io! Anche se non ha il minimo senso, è così! E se non alzi il tuo bel culo e non fai veramente qualcosa per recuperare il rapporto con lei non sarai mai veramente felice, e dopo tutto quello che ti ho vista passare e fare, non ti permetterò di accontentarti!"  
"Io non mi sto accontentando di te. Io ti amo e so che ti voglio nella mia vita." replicò la mora. "Il fatto che ami anche lei... è solo uno stupido scherzo del destino."  
Malefica le accarezzò il viso.  
"Adoro quando neghi la realtà."  
Regina inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Non nego la realtà, dico solo che fa schifo."  
Il drago rise di gusto.  
"Ti amo." disse prima di baciarla. La mora rispose al bacio.  
"Andrò a cercarla. Puoi restare con Mia?"  
"Ma certo." le sorrise.  
Regina ricambiò e si vestì con la magia per poi uscire alla ricerca dello sceriffo. All'inizio la cercò alla stazione dello sceriffo, poi al molo e alla fine decise di andare a casa della bionda. 

Emma si era chiusa in casa, da sola. Rannicchiata contro la porta d'ingresso, piangeva a dirotto stringendosi le gambe al petto. Qualcuno bussò con urgenza alla sua porta.  
"Emma sei qui?"  
Emma sobbalzò come se la porta le avesse dato la scossa, scattando in piedi tanto in fretta che per un istante le girò la testa. Rimase in silenzio. Che ci faceva Regina lì? Non aveva la forza di litigare ancora con lei.  
"Emma se sei lì per favore apri, non ho molto tempo, nostra figlia tra poco avrà fame..."  
Emma esitò ancora un momento, poi mise la mano sulla maniglia, ma si fermò. Infine la girò, aprendo la porta, e fece un passo indietro.  
Regina entrò e chiuse la porta.  
"Emma mi dispiace." disse guardandola. "Non volevo attaccarti. Ma è davvero l'unica arma che ho contro di te."  
"Regina, tu non hai bisogno di difenderti da me!" replicò tra l'esasperazione e la tristezza mentre si asciugava le lacrime.  
"So che per te è così. Ma... io ho riaperto il mio cuore per te quella notte. Ho fatto l'amore dopo non so nemmeno io quanti anni e poi tu... hai spezzato il mio cuore e so che hai fatto bene perché non mi meritavo te. Non meritavo un'altra possibilità."  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
"Ti sei bevuta il cervello? Sono io che non mi merito una come te! Regina tu sei..." esitò, faticando a trovare il termine giusto. "Tu sei perfetta!" La mora arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Io non parlo del mio corpo. Intendo dentro. Quello che sono in realtà...Tutte le cose che ho fatto...Io non merito una persona buona come te."  
"Regina, sei bellissima, ma non stavo parlando del tuo corpo." replicò Emma seriamente, guardandola negli occhi.  
"Emma non abbiamo nulla in comune. Tu sei buona, sei un'eroina. Io sono una cattiva, il mio cuore è oscuro. Siamo un casino insieme."  
Emma si accigliò. Si avvicinò a lei e la prese per le spalle.  
"Invece abbiamo tantissimo in comune: io sono un'idiota, e, anche se pensavo il contrario, mi hai appena dimostrato che anche tu, Regina Mills, sei un'idiota. Anzi, sei molto più idiota di me."  
Regna si accigliò.  
"Io non sono un'idiota." Replicò  
"Sì che lo sei: solo un'idiota penserebbe una cosa del genere di te."

Regina sospirò distogliendo per un istante lo sguardo da lei.  
"Emma voglio solo che i nostri figli stiano bene. Loro hanno la precedenza su tutto."  
Emma abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo per un attimo e la lasciò andare.  
"Anche per me, lo sai..."  
"So che sarebbero felice con due genitori che si amano."  
Emma la guardò negli occhi, la paura di aver capito male che faceva brillare i suoi.  
"E tu?" le chiese. "Tu come saresti felice?"  
"Quella notte...è stata magica." rispose abbassando lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime.  
"Sì." rispose.  
Regina accennò un sorriso e si morse il labbro inferiore. Emma tremò, e abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le mani a pugno per resistere all'impulso di toccarla.  
"Regina, ti prego..." sussurrò, sull'orlo delle lacrime. "... dimmi se mi vuoi o no, perché non ce la faccio più a restare nel dubbio..." la implorò, senza guardarla. Non ne aveva la forza.  
"Ti ho sempre voluta, per questo mi hai ferita!" rispose esasperata la regina.  
"È per questo che ti sto chiedendo se mi vuoi ancora!" esclamò, anche lei esasperata "O se vuoi stare con Malefica! Voglio sapere che cosa vuoi fare, Regina! Ne ho bisogno..." aggiunse più piano, una nota di disperazione nel tono.  
"Non posso scegliere Emma. Mal l'ha capito e per quanto le faccia male ha proposto una soluzione che le farà male ma che farà stare bene me, anche se sono egoista ad accettarla. Lei mi ama, anch'io... Ma amo anche te." ammise con se stessa, finalmente. Un senso di liberazione le alleggerì il petto.  
Emma la guardò con un'espressione mezzo terrorizzata in viso.  
"Io non ci vado a letto con Malefica." puntualizzò immediatamente. "Quella mi squarta."  
Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
"Neanche lei vuole venire a letto con te."  
Emma si rilassò visibilmente.  
"Dio, meno male..." esalò. La guardò poi con un'espressione strana in volto. "Davvero mi stai dicendo che...?"  
"Cosa?"  
"... Che vuoi stare con entrambe? Tipo... poligamia?" chiese, sbalordita. La donna si strinse nelle spalle.  
"È assurdo lo so, ma non posso chiedertelo..."  
Emma si avvicinò di un passo.  
"Quindi mi stai dando un'altra possibilità?"  
"Forse..." sussurrò Regina guardandola negli occhi  
Emma scosse il capo.  
"No Regina, niente forse. Anche un no è meglio di un forse, Ti prego, dammi una risposta." replicò guardandola negli occhi. La mora sostenne il suo sguardo e annuì piano, il cuore a mille.  
"Sì, ma non ne avrai altre."  
Emma la guardò ancora, rimanendo in silenzio per un istante, poi le mise una mano dietro alla nuca e la baciò. Regina ci mise qualche secondo per calmarsi e rispondere al bacio. Dopo qualche istante, Emma lo interruppe e la guardò negli occhi nonostante le loro fronti quasi si toccassero.  
"Non me ne serve un'altra." sussurrò, la voce arrochita.  
"Sarà meglio, perché stavolta ho un drago che ti incenerirà."  
Emma continuò a guardarla negli occhi.  
"Ti amo."  
"Anch'io." mormorò la mora.  
Emma per poco non scoppiò in lacrime alla sua risposta. Sorrise e la strinse a sé.  
"Dillo ancora ti prego..." mormorò dietro al suo orecchio, con la voce che tremava.  
"Ti amo idiota." ripetè la mora per poi baciarla. Emma sorrise tra le lacrime mentre rispondeva al bacio. La mora la strinse a sè, approfondendolo. Emma chiuse gli occhi e la accolse tra le labbra, le accarezzò il viso, i capelli. Regina spinse il suo corpo contro il suo, e la bionda indietreggiò finché non si trovò le spalle contro il muro. Accarezzò il suo corpo finché non trovò la zip del vestito e la tirò per slacciarlo. Regina le tolse la maglia e le sbottonò i jeans mentre Emma faceva scivolare le mani sulla pelle finalmente scoperta della mora, andando poi ad aggredire il gancetto del reggiseno che cedette subito. La mora usò la magia per far sparire il resto dei vestiti della bionda e riprese a baciarla. Lo sceriffo sentì la carezza del suo potere sulla pelle, sorrise con gli occhi chiusi mentre la baciava, consapevole della propria nudità.  
"Andiamo a letto." sussurrò, e già la sua magia le stava portando sul materasso e faceva sparire le scarpe di Regina. Ora che era Emma sopra di lei, afferrò le mutandine della donna e le tirò via, l'eccitazione che cresceva per quel semplice quanto intimo gesto.  
La mora sorrise e capovolse la situazione mettendosi sopra di lei. Riprese a baciarla mentre con la mano le stringeva un capezzolo tra le dita. Emma sorrise al suo gesto, poi gemette tra le sue labbra strizzando gli occhi per la sensazione di dolore che, tuttavia, non faceva altro che alimentare la sua eccitazione. La mano del sindaco scese più giù accarezzandole il ventre piatto fino ad arrivare alla sua intimità. Emma la guardò negli occhi, il respiro corto, lo sguardo appannato dall'eccitazione. Regina entrò in lei con delicatezza e iniziò a muoversi. Emma ansimò, invasa dalla sensazione di averla dentro di sé. Si aggrappò alla sua schiena e una mano scese a stringere una natica della mora, che gemette e continuò a muoversi in lei, intensificando il ritmo. Emma le afferrò i capelli, così morbidi e folti tra le dita.  
"Regina..." gemette.  
La donna la baciò mordendole delicatamente il labbro inferiore mentre le dita lavoravano dentro di lei. Emma gemette di nuovo e spinse il bacino verso di lei, il suo centro che si contraeva. Regina aumentò il ritmo, pompando più velocemente dentro la Salvatrice, che venne urlando, il suo corpo scosso da ondate di piacere. Regina l'accompagnò indugiando con le dita dentro di lei per poi uscire lentamente e sdraiarsi accanto a lei.  
Emma ansimò cercando di calmare il battito furioso del proprio cuore. Si voltò a guardarla, sorridendo, poi rotolò sopra di lei e la baciò. La mora le accarezzò il viso rispondendo al bacio. Tremò ad ogni suo tocco, come aveva fatto quell'unica volta che avevano fatto l'amore. Gli occhi chiusi, Emma continuò a sentirla solo con le mani e con la bocca. Inspirò il suo profumo, scese a baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle.  
"Emma..." sussurrò eccitata la donna sotto di lei.  
Emma continuò ad accogliere tra le labbra la sua pelle calda, accarezzandola al contempo in punti diversi con le mani. Sfiorò il suo seno mentre il suo respiro impattava già contro il ventre della mora, e l'odore della sua eccitazione la inebriava, forte e dolce. Regina spinse il bacino verso di lei tremando e fremendo. Finalmente la donna affondò la lingua tra le sue labbra umide e bollenti, e gemette per la sensazione che provò nell'assaporare la sua eccitazione. Strinse le sue cosce tra le dita, fremendo.  
Regina non riuscì a soffocare un grido di piacere, aprì maggiormente le gambe per concederle più spazio  
Emma affondò la lingua più in profondità e gemette di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi per il piacere.Il centro della mora si contrasse per il piacere.  
"Emma..."  
Emma ritrasse la lingua e la passò, piatta, per tutta la lunghezza della sua intimità, assaporando poi il suo sapore. Accarezzò poi il clitoride con la punta, su e giù, per poi girarci intorno esercitando una pressione leggermente maggiore.  
Il viso di Regina si arrossò, piccole gocce di sudore si formarono sul suo corpo mentre sentiva Emma dentro di lei.  
"Siii...così..." gridò.  
Continuò nel suo movimento, poi succhiò il clitoride tra le labbra e continuò a stimolarlo con la lingua. La mora sentì il calore farsi strada nel suo basso ventre aumentando sempre di più fino ad esplodere in un potente orgasmo. Emma continuò a leccarla mentre veniva, più delicata, ma incessante. Venne una seconda volta gridando.  
Emma rallentò fino a fermarsi. Si pulì il mento con la mano e si leccò le labbra mentre scivolava sopra di lei, cercando un bacio.  
Regina, ancora ansimando, la baciò assaporando il suo stesso sapore.  
"Ti amo." sussurrò sulle sue labbra.  
La mora le sorrise e la baciò di nuovo. Emma richiuse gli occhi rispondendo al bacio.  
Dopo qualche minuto la mora si staccò.  
"Devo andare."  
Emma la guardò sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.  
"Cosa?"  
"Nostra figlia deve mangiare." rispose con un sorriso  
"Oh!" esclamò Emma, arrossendo. "Giusto..." mormorò, imbarazzata. Lanciò uno sguardo al suo seno senza rendersene conto, poi si alzò in piedi e si rivestì con un gesto, lo sguardo basso. "Sono una pessima madre..." mormorò tra sé.  
La mora fece lo stesso.  
"Io sono peggio, visto che sono l'unica che può nutrirla." strinse la sua mano e sparirono in una nuvola viola per apparire nel salotto di casa del sindaco  
Emma tenne stretta la sua mano. Logan, fuori casa, latrò la sua approvazione per il loro ritorno.  
Lo sceriffo si voltò a guardarla.  
"Tu sei una madre stupenda." ribatté, un po' in ritardo a causa dello spostamento improvviso. Regina le sorrise per poi lasciare la sua mano e salire di sopra. Arrivò in camera e si avvicinò alla culla della piccola.  
"Ciao tesoro mio." disse prendendola in braccio. "Mal dove sei?"  
Malefica uscì dalle ombre dietro di lei.  
"Sono qui, mia cara, stavo controllando Mia, come promesso." disse piano, la voce dolce e densa come miele. La abbracciò da dietro, inspirando il profumo dai capelli scuri. Il drago arricciò il labbro superiore in un'espressione di moderato disgusto. "Sai di jeans e shampoo economico. Emma è brava come la ricordavi a letto?"  
Regina si irrigidì a quel commentò, le guance si tinsero di rosso accesso.  
"Io... non sapevo che sarebbe successo... Mi dispiace." sussurrò non riuscendo a girarsi per guardarla in viso.  
Malefica trattenne un sospiro e la strinse più vicino.  
"Io sì." rispose. Le baciò una guancia e appoggiò il mento alla sua spalla.  
"Non sei furiosa?" chiese girando leggermente il viso verso di lei.Mal la guardò.  
"Ovviamente, ma non posso mica dare fuoco alla casa con Mia dentro." sorrise.  
"Mal mi dispiace, quando sono andata a cercarla non pensavo che sarebbe finita così…"  
Malefica rise.  
"Smettila di scusarti, non è da te. Sento la puzza dei vostri sentimenti anche a distanza."  
"Va bene." rispose la mora irritandosi. "Se non vuoi uccidermi adesso devo allattare Mia." si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo e si sbottonò la camicia per poi allattare la piccola  
Malefica le rivolse uno sguardo stranito.  
"Davvero credevi mi sarei arrabbiata? Ti ho detto io di andare!"  
"Non mi hai detto di andarci a letto." replicò la mora senza guardarla.  
"Era ovvio che sarebbe successo."  
"Adesso che facciamo?"  
Mal aggrottò la fronte e si sedette sul letto.  
"Cosa intendi?"  
"Noi...Tra di noi...Resta tutto uguale?"  
Malefica la guardò negli occhi, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
"Questo dipende da te." rispose sdraiandosi sul fianco, il peso del torso sul gomito poggiato sul materasso.  
"Io ti voglio. Ti amo." rispose la mora girandosi per guardarla.  
La figura del drago si rilassò visibilmente. Le sorrise.  
"Anch'io ti amo. Solo per questo accetterò quella sottospecie di donna nella nostra vita."  
Regina le sorrise.  
"Grazie."  
"Non devi ringraziarmi."  
La piccola si staccò dal seno e sbadigliò. Regina sorrise iniziò a cullarla. Malefica sbuffò.  
"Dai Salvatrice, sali, non ti mangio!" esclamò a voce alta, schermando prima le orecchie di Mia con un incantesimo. Emma arrossì e smise di fare su e giù davanti alle scale, poi le salì di corsa, rallentando solo alla fine. Si avvicinò lentamente alla stanza.  
"...Posso?" chiese timidamente, rossa in viso.  
Regina rise alla scena.  
"Avevi paura? Davvero? E io dovrei fidarmi di te per la sicurezza dei nostri figli?"  
Emma arrossì fino alle orecchie.  
"Non avevo paura, vi stavo lasciando i vostri spazi!" esclamò, piccata. Mal rise con Regina.  
"Se preferisci questa versione..." si alzò e poggiò Mia nella culla dandole un bacio.  
"Sono distrutta."  
Emma si avvicinò alla culla e il sorriso tornò sul suo volto. Malefica si spostò e fece spazio a Regina nel letto.  
"Vieni qui, devi riposare." le disse.  
La mora si stese sul letto vicino a lei. Con la magia cambiò i suoi vestiti con una sottoveste e si avvicinò al corpo caldo di Mal. Malefica abbracciò Regina stringendola a sé.  
Emma le rivolse un'occhiata fugace, poi guardò ancora una volta la figlia prima di tornare verso la porta.  
Regina la guardò.  
"Puoi restare." sussurrò.  
Emma si bloccò, e Mal si irrigidì accanto a lei.  
"Aehm... non... non c'entra un altro letto qui..." le fece notare la Salvatrice.  
"Il letto è abbastanza grande, possiamo riposare qui, tanto tra poco la piccola si sveglierà."  
Emma e Malefica si scambiarono uno sguardo. Quello del drago non era rassicurante. Emma deglutì.  
"Ehm..."  
"Non devi sentirti obbligata." Precisò la mora per poi chiudere gli occhi.  
Emma si irrigidì.  
"Non mi sento obbligata, mi sento minacciata." rispose seccamente. Guardò poi Malefica negli occhi. "Questa cosa non può funzionare se continui a guardarmi come se volessi uccidermi da un momento all'altro."  
Mal si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Ma è così, vorrei farlo. E poi, credevo che la Salvatrice fosse più coraggiosa..."  
Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle labbra della mora, ma gli occhi rimasero chiusi, troppo stanca per cercare anche solo di aprirli.  
Emma si avvicinò a grandi passi al letto, dalla parte di Malefica, fino a quando non fu accanto a lei. Il drago dovette piegare il collo per poterla guardare negli occhi.  
"E smettila di sfottermi! Dovresti avere un po' più di rispetto per me visto che ti ho uccisa una volta e poi ti ho riportato quella stronza di tua figlia!" sbottò lo sceriffo. Malefica rimase in silenzio a fissarla per un lungo momento, le sopracciglia inarcate, una scintilla di rabbia negli occhi cerulei. Poi sorrise e chinò il capo una volta.  
"E sia. Hai il mio rispetto, Salvatrice." Poi scattò, fulminea come una serpe, e le afferrò la maglia attirandola verso di sé, il viso così vicino al suo che poteva udire il battito spaventato del suo cuore. "Ma chiama mia figlia "stronza" un'altra volta e ti faccio a pezzi, Swan." ringhiò.  
"Io starei cercando di dormire." protestò la mora.  
Entrambe la guardarono, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata. Malefica lasciò andare Emma, che fece il giro del letto e si infilò timidamente sotto le coperte, attenta a non toccare Regina, la quale, tuttavia, allungò una mano verso di lei. Emma la sentì sfiorare la sua. Arrossì nel buio, e la strinse, il cuore a mille. Malefica tornò ad abbracciare la mora. Il sindaco portò l'altra mano al viso di Mal e le accarezzò la guancia. Il drago emise un verso basso e vibrante, simile alle fusa di un gatto, che durò meno di un secondo. Emma scivolò piano verso Regina, finché il suo corpo non fu a contatto con il braccio della mora.  
Regina si addormentò un minuto dopo stretta tra le braccia delle due donne.  
Emma si addormentò dopo qualche minuto, con un sorriso sul volto. Proprio in quel momento tuttavia qualcosa le saltò sullo stomaco lasciandola senza fiato. Riaprì gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo stolido di Logan, che prese ad ansimare felice sbavandole la faccia. Sbuffò mentre Malefica soffocava una risata per non svegliare Regina.


End file.
